


Giving up my trust in you

by Kayla (Kessie)



Category: Negative (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken und im Selbstmitleid schwelgen konnte wurde ich auf einmal unsanft angestoßen und beinahe umgerannt. Wütend wollte ich losdonnern und diese rüde Gestalt, die es wagte mich so anzurempeln, ausschimpfen, doch als ich aufblickte verlor ich mich auf einmal in einem tiefen, endlosen Blau. Einem Blau das ich nur zu gut kannte und früher einmal sogar geliebt hatte. Doch jetzt hasste ich es. Mehr als alles andere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Giving up my trust in you ( Achtung mal wieder nix für zartbesaitete… wahrscheinlich **später in der Geschichte Gewalt, Drogen**  ...sagt nicht ich habe euch nicht gewarnt....)

**Genre** : Slash, Drama etc.

**Bands** : NGT

**Hauptpersonen** : Jonne, Kris

**Päärchen** Hmmmmm *evilgrin*

**FSK** : hm zur Sicherheit 18

**Autoren:** Kessie

 

_**Dickkursives= Traum** _

_Kursives = Rückblick_

 

**Disclaimer:**

Oh und nicht vergessen das hier ist alles nicht passiert und die Jungs gehören sich selbst. Just saying....

 

 

#################

 

 

Leicht fröstelnd wanderte ich durch die Strassen und verfluchte den Fakt das ich ausgerechnet in Helsinki leben musste. Warum musste es hier in Finnland auch so verdammt kalt sein? Hätte ich nicht in Spanien geboren werden können? Das wäre mir bestimmt viel besser bekommen.

Über mich selber den Kopf schüttelnd ging ich weiter und schaute mich um. Überall blinkende, leuchtende Neon Reklamen. Zweifelhafte Gerüche und schlechte Musik die aus den Spelunken dröhnte um irgendwelche Gäste anzulocken. Typisches Sündenviertel einer Stadt eben, komplett mit den seltsamen, oft ausgemergelten Gestalten.

Und eine davon war ich.

Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken und im Selbstmitleid schwelgen konnte wurde ich auf einmal unsanft angestoßen und beinahe umgerannt. Wütend wollte ich losdonnern und diese rüde Gestalt, die es wagte mich so anzurempeln, ausschimpfen, doch als ich aufblickte verlor ich mich auf einmal in einem tiefen, endlosen Blau.

Einem Blau das ich nur zu gut kannte und früher einmal sogar geliebt hatte. Doch jetzt hasste ich es. Mehr als alles andere.

 

Du hattest mich anscheinend noch nicht einmal bemerkt und ranntest weiter, nicht sonderlich auf die Leute vor dir achtend und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich traurig oder glücklich darüber sein sollte das du mich nicht erkannt hattest.

Es war jetzt schon über ein Jahr her das wir uns das letzte Mal auf dem Tammerfest gesehen hatten und ich hatte nicht gerade eine gute Erinnerung daran. Du hattest mich ignoriert und so getan als hättest du mich niemals gekannt. Nicht das ich anderes gewesen wäre, aber...

 

Wiederum wurde ich fast umgerannt, diesmal von einem großen, bulligen Kerl, der dir auf den Fersen zu sein schien und ich stockte. Was zum Teufel machtest du überhaupt hier? Das war nun wirklich kein Platz wo du dich normalerweise rumtriebst. Zumindest nicht alleine. Nur Sekunden später hatte der Typ dich eingeholt und packte dich am Hemdkragen. Obwohl ich einige Meter weit weg war konnte ich sehen, das du anfingst zu zittern und obwohl ich mich zwingen wollte mich abzuwenden und einfach weiter zu gehen konnte ich den Blick nicht von dir nehmen.

 

Der Typ der dich in seinen Fittichen hatte, hatte dich mittlerweile an die Bordsteinkante gestoßen und nun hielt ein Auto neben euch, auf welches du verschreckt starrtest. Als dann noch ein allzu bekannter Mann ausstieg stockte mir der Atem noch mehr: Aki Laaksonen, einer der Bosse der Helsinkieschen Unterwelt. Was zum Teufel hattest du denn mit dem zu tun?

 

Vorsichtig schob ich mich in einen der Hauseingänge um dich noch weiter beobachten zu können. Jetzt wollte ich doch wissen was verdammt noch mal los war. Wage konnte ich mich noch erinnern was ich gestern in der Zeitung gelesen hatte: Jonne Aaron von Negative erkrankt- Tour abgesagt. Es hatte geheißen du hättest eine Stimmbandentzündung und Tommi hatte verlauten lassen das er dich auf Kur in die Schweiz geschickt hatte.

Nicht das mich das interessiert hätte, aber das hier sah nun doch ganz anders aus. Ich meine ich hätte dir ja viel zugetraut aber das du jetzt Geschäfte mit der Helsinkieschen Unterwelt machtest? Das war doch alles viel zu verrückt. Ich hatte dich wohl wirklich nicht gekannt damals. Damals als wir noch Freunde waren und uns vertrauten und die Welt noch ganz anders ausgesehen hatte...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

„ _Woohoo.. die sind ja heute noch lauter als gestern, dachte gar nicht das dass geht!“ jubelte das blonde Etwas neben mir und wartete nur darauf wieder auf die Bühne zu gehen und die Zugabe zu geben. Ich musste lächeln als ich sein strahlendes Lächeln und die glücklichen Gesichter der anderen sah. Das war das was ich immer gewollt hatte: Musik machen, zusammen mit meinen Freunden. Konnte die Welt noch besser sein?_

 

_Während die Anderen sich schon auf den Weg zurück zur Bühne machten tanzte Jonne noch ein weiteres mal um mich herum, nur um dann genau von mir stehen zu bleiben und mich anzugrinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd._

„ _Ich liebe es!“ jubelte er wieder und gab mir dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Und ich liebe dich, Krisu!“ flüsterte er dann leise und stürmte auch schon wie vom Teufel gestochen zurück zur Bühne während ich ihm nachstarrte und mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte._

„ _Ich dich auch, Jonne. Ich dich auch!“_

 

* * *

 

 

Noch bevor ich weiter in traurigen Erinnerungen schwelgen konnte wurdest du unsanft in das Auto gedrängt und das Auto fuhr los. Von Neugier getrieben überlegte ich fieberhaft was ich machen könnte um euch zu folgen, entschloss mich dann aber doch erst mal zur „Villa Red“ zu gehen, einer Mischung aus exklusivem Strip Club und Bar, wo ich wusste das Aki Laaksonen einen Unterschlupf hatte. Zu Fuß einem Auto zu folgen war sowieso unmöglich und wenn du nicht dort wärest konnte ich doch einiges dort in Erfahrung bringen - schließlich hatte auch ich meine Kontakte.

 

Ich hatte Glück, die „Villa Red“ lag nur drei Strassen weiter und so dauerte es nur ca. 10 Minuten bis ich dort war. Sie sah heute seltsam leblos von außen aus. Während es sonst immer von Leuten aller Art nur so wimmelte, gingen heute nur vereinzelt ein paar Männer ein und aus und auch das Tor zum Grundstück war geschlossen. Aber ich hatte ja meine Verbindungen.. Gott sei dank.

 

Mit geschwindem Schritt ging ich auf das Tor zu und begrüßte den bulligen Kerl der es bewachte.

„Ah Kris, willst du wieder zu Paavo?“ brummte dieser und begann schon auf das Tor zuzugehen um es zu öffnen.

„Genau, der Nachschub ist mal wieder fällig ... kennst das ja !“

Der Typ, Mika hieß er glaub ich, nickte nur und machte dann das Tor auf und ich betrat das Grundstück.

Wie gesagt ich hatte meine Verbindungen. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich war ich immer noch Sir Christus.

 

Am Haus angekommen schaute ich mich erst mal auf dem angrenzenden Parkplatz um. Und wirklich, da etwas abseits der anderen Autos stand die dunkle Limousine mit der Jonne und der Gangsterboss eben davongefahren waren. In mir begann es zu kribbeln. So Jonne, jetzt war ich ja mal gespannt ob du mir wirklich eine Gangsterkarriere verheimlicht hattest.

 

Langsam stieg ich also die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf und öffnete die Tür, nicht ohne mich vorsichtig umzusehen, schließlich konnte Jonne mir hier ja direkt in meine Arme laufen. Und auf das wollte ich doch vorbereitet sein, komme was wolle.

 

Drinnen kam mir direkt Paavo entgegen und grinste als er mich sah. Wir waren schon fast so was wie Freunde, schließlich kaufte ich schon fast ein dreiviertel Jahr bei ihm. So eine Kleinigkeit verband.

„Ah Kris, brauchst du mal wieder was, hm?“

Ich nickte und versuchte mich immer noch so normal wie möglich umzuschauen. Es stimmte, ich hatte eh nicht mehr viel von meinem Stoff übrig, also konnte ich auch gut zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

„Okay dann komm mit, ich hab dem Kram oben.“

Gesagt getan und so folgte ich dem Rothaarigen die Treppe hinauf. Angekommen in seinem Zimmer kramte er in seiner Tasche und zog ein Päckchen mit weißem Pulver hervor.

„So wie immer?“

Ich nickte wiederum. Das Haus war verdächtig still. Keine Musik oder sonstiges Geplapper war zu hören.

Hier stimmte wirklich was nicht. Mir lief es wieder kalt den Rücken runter und ich musste fast über mich selbst lachen. Manchmal war ich echt ein echter Angsthase.

Nachdem mir Paavo ein wenig von dem Kokain abgeteilt und ich dafür bezahlt hatte, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach untern.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los dass es so verdammt ruhig ist? Sind die Mädels ausgewandert?“ fragte ich so locker wie möglich, kam jedoch nicht weiter als im Flur nur wenige Meter vor uns eine Tür aufging und ein bulliger Typ raustrat.

„Du wirst schon sehen was mit dir passiert wenn der Boss nachher kommt. So etwas wird hier nicht geduldet!“ schrie er in den Raum hinein aus dem er grad gekommen war und ich konnte nicht umhin in den Raum hineinzuschielen, da wir grad auf der Höhe der Tür waren.

 

Was ich dort drin sah, ließ mich erst einmal stocken. Dort saß Jonne, seine Händen mit Handschellen an einen Bettrahmen gefesselt und schickte dem Typen bitterböse Blicke. Auch wenn ich relativ weit weg war konnte ich erkennen das er Angst hatte und nicht gerade glücklich aussah. Als er mich sah stockte auch er und nach ein paar Sekunden weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Kris?“ fragte er mit einer schwachen, kaum noch vorhandenen Stimme, so leise das ich es fast nur durch das Lesen seiner Lippen überhaupt verstehen konnte.

 

Der bullige Typ hatte mich unterdessen auch entdeckt und starrte mich entgeistert an bevor er sich an Paavo wandte.

„Warum hast du den denn angeschleppt? Ausgerechnet heute, bist du eigentlich total irre?“ Zischte er und wollte die Türe schließen, doch Paavo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Angst er macht keinen Ärger, außerdem sind wir gleich wieder weg!“ Mit diesen Worten zog er mich von der noch halb geöffneten Tür weg. „ Du wirst doch keinem was sagen, oder?“ fragte er mich und ich nickte nur. „Nein, keine Angst ich habe nichts gesehen!“ Ich hoffte das es so überzeugend wie möglich klang, denn im Moment wollte ich wirklich nur noch eines: hier raus.

 

Ohne noch einen Blick auf Jonne zu verwenden, wollte ich weiter gehen, als ich eine Stimme von Richtung der Treppe hörte, die es mir kalt in der Adern gefrieren ließ. Jeder der klar bei Verstand war hielt sich von Aki Laaksonen fern. Aki war ein Mann der einen gut und gerne mal grün und blau schlug wenn ihm deine Frisur nicht passte und es wurde auch gemunkelt das er einige Leute auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ich hatte ihn ein paar Mal von weitem gesehen als ich hier „einkaufen“ gewesen war, aber treffen wollte ich diesen Mann beileibe nie.

 

Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Nur Sekunden später erschien der immer aalglatt mit Anzug gekleidete Finne am Ende der Treppe und betrat den Flur, zusammen mit seinem Tross der immer bei ihm war: Vier breitschultrige Typen die seine engsten Vertrauten und zugleich seine Bodyguards waren. Paavo neben mir ließ einen tiefen Seufzer los und nickte seinem Boss zu, der dies auch nur mit einem Nicken quittierte und dann seinen Blick auf mich fixierte.

„Oh wen haben wir denn da? Paavo, willst du mich deinem Freund nicht vorstellen?“

„Das ist Kris, er wollte nur ein bisschen Stoff kaufen. Wir wollten eigentlich jetzt weiter..“

Doch Aki hielt seine Hand hoch und er verstummte.

„Ein bisschen Stoff kaufen also, hm? Und dann waren wir neugierig oder wie?“

„Nein, ich hab nichts gesehen.“ Schoss es aus meinem Mund und ich wunderte mich selbst über diese schnelle Antwort.

„Aha, aber für mich sieht das aber anderes aus.“

Ich schluckte, wollte gerade was erwidern, als Paavo wieder abwinkte.

„Ach. Keine Angst er kann diese Knilche und ihre Musik genauso wenig leiden wie ich!“

Das stimmte. Das ich Negative nicht leiden konnte, daraus hatte ich beileibe kein Geheimnis gemacht.

* * *

 

 

_Die Luft unten im Club war stickig, aber mir war das egal. Die Mädels waren gerade am Proben und schon alleine dafür hätte es sich gelohnt, aber das Kartenspiel mit Paavo machte auch sehr viel Spaß und versüßte mir meinen ohnehin schon langweiligen Tag ein wenig._

„ _Ich geh mal eben neues Bier holen!“ Verkündete Paavo und ich nickte freudig, während ich die Karten neu mischte und die Mädels beim Tanzen an der Stange beobachtete. Der Club würde erst in 4 Stunden aufmachen also hatten wir noch etwas Zeit._

„ _Ohh mach mal lauter!“ hörte ich plötzlich hinter mir und nur Sekunden später erklang eine mir wohlbekannte, aber allzu verhasste Stimme im Raum. Ich drehte mich um und erkannte zwei der Mädels die freudig auf den eben noch lautlosen Fernseher starrten und Jonne und die anderen anhimmelten, die bei irgendeiner dieser Fernsehshows spielten, deren Name ich mal wieder vergessen hatte._

„ _Verdammt noch mal mach den Mist aus, das Gedudel ist ja schrecklich!“ fuhr ich die Beiden harscher als gewollt an und sie drehten sich um und schauten mich etwas verschreckt an._

„ _Aber die Jungs sind so süssss!“ Quietschte einer der Beiden und ich konnte mir ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen._

„ _Ja, aber alle stockschwul!“ Sie schauten mich entsetzt an und ich musste fast lachen, Gott was für ein Schwachsinn. Klar gab es einige unter den Jungs die auch Männer mochten, aber keiner von Ihnen verschmähte eine schöne Frau. Aber das wussten sie ja nicht und es machte Spaß sie zu ärgern, vor allem weil sie ja daran Schuld waren das ich wieder an diese verdammte Drecksband erinnert worden war._

„ _Jetzt macht endlich den Mist aus, sonst schlag ich den Fernseher ein!“ rief ich nochmals als Jonne zu „Still alive“ ansetzte, welche ersten Töne mir schon ein flaues Gefühl im Magen bereiteten._

_Verdammter Mist noch mal._

_Die Musik verstummte so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, begleitet von einem „Ey!“ der Mädchen und ich atmete auf und wischte mir eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel bevor Paavo sie sehen konnte. Jonne du verdammter Dreckskerl. Es war alles deine Schuld...._

* * *

 

„Ja da hat er recht!“ bestätigte ich wiederum Paavo und versuchte dabei so cool wie möglich zu wirken.

 

Es wirkte wohl, denn Aki nickte nur und bedeutete einem der Bodyguards zu Jonne zu gehen was dieser auch machte. Mit einem Ruck riss dieser Jonne sein Hemd vom Körper während der nun richtig zu zittern begann und es auch mir noch mulmiger wurde, obwohl ich dachte dass das nicht möglich sei.

„Weißt du..“ Sprach Aki nun während er langsam seine Hose öffnete und den Gürtel herauszog „Ich mag es gar nicht wenn Leute nicht nach meinen Regeln spielen. Und das was du eben gemacht hast... nun ja, das war nun wirklich nicht nach meinen Regeln.“

Bevor Jonne auch nur irgendetwas tun oder erwidern konnte traf ihn auch schon der Gürtel auf den Rücken und er jaulte auf.

Aki lachte nur und schlug noch fester zu, während sich Jonne nur in seinen Handschellen wand und versuchte den Schlägen zu entkommen.

Während die anderen Männer nur lachten war ich wie versteinert. Jonne schrie wie am Spieß, soweit das mit seiner heiseren Stimme noch ging und mir wurde ganz anders wenn ich darüber nachdachte das er wohl schon einige Tage um Hilfe geschrieen haben musste, um so heiser zu werden. Hin und wieder betitelte er Aki mit den verschiedensten Schimpfwörtern, die seine Mumu vermutlich erblassen lassen würden, aber richtig wehren konnte er sich eh nicht.

Und ich? Ich konnte nicht als starren, denn ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Stumm beobachtete ich wie Aki immer mehr gefallen daran zu finden schien, den jetzt nur noch wimmernden Jonne zu verprügeln und verfluchte mich innerlich dafür.

 

Dann stoppte dieser plötzlich und drehte sich zu mir um, sein Gesicht zu einem breiten, fast ekelhaftem Lächeln verzogen.

„Na willst du auch mal?“ fragte er mich und streckte seinen Arm aus um mir den Gürtel hinzuhalten. „Ich glaube du hast noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen, oder?“

Während alle ihm Raum plötzlich erstarrten und uns verwundert ansahen lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter.

Nun wurde es mir schlagartig bewusst: Er wusste wer ich war.

Die herausgenommen Piercings, die gefärbten roten Haare und die Dreads, all das hatte nichts genutzt. Die Fans und die Presse schien es schnell genug verwirrt zu haben oder sie hatten mich einfach vergessen, aber dieser Typ erkannte mich sofort.

 

„Komm schon, ich weiß das du willst!“ wiederholte Aki und kam näher auf mich zu, während ich mich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah, aber durch die 5 Typen und Paavo die hinter uns standen keine fand.

Weg... weg... weg... weg.. weg... Donnerte es in meinem Kopf. Verdammt ich wollte einfach nur weg hier.

 

„Hier!“ er stand jetzt genau vor mir und drängte mir den Gürtel praktisch auf. Ich konnte es spüren, jeder in diesem verdammten Raum schaute mich mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.

 

Zaghaft nahm ich schließlich den Gürtel und schluckte.

 

Ich hatte ja keine Wahl oder?


	3. Chapter 3

Das schwarze Leder fest umklammernd machte ich einen Schritt vor und versuchte dabei stark auszusehen. Jonne starrte mich mittlerweile mit ängstlichen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf als wollte er nicht glauben was hier geschah und mir ging es eigentlich nicht anders.

„Bitte nicht, Kris!“ flehte er leise, jedoch konnte ich in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er längst resigniert hatte. Da war nicht mehr viel von dem einst vertrauensvollen Blick meines Freundes.

 

Ich schluckte meine Angst herunter und schaute schnell woanders hin, da ich diesen Blick nicht ertragen konnte. Warum eigentlich? Wir waren doch schon lange keine Freunde mehr, oder?

Es sollte mir nun wirklich nichts mehr ausmachen.

 

In diesem Moment spürte ich Akis Hand auf meiner Schulter und mir wurde klar, dass ich wohl zu lange gezögert hatte. Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken ging ich auf Jonne zu und holte aus.

 

„Thwack“

 

Der erste Schlag traf seinen Rücken doch er gab keinen Mucks von sich. Wieder holte ich aus und der Schlag hinterließ eine hässliche, rote Strieme, doch wieder kein Laut. Ich wunderte mich und wollte gerade etwas sagen als ich seine Augen sah. Dicke, schwere Tränen perlten in langen Bächen von ihnen herab und Jonnes Unterlippe bebte. Ich schluckte, eben bei Aki hatte er geschrieen wie am Spieß, aber egal wie hart er auch zugeschlagen hatte, geweint hatte er nicht...

 

* * *

 

 

_Der Bus ruckelte immer noch leise vor sich hin als ich erwachte, aber das war es nicht was mich geweckt hatte. Irgendwo schräg hinter mir konnte ich gedämpft ein leises Schluchzen vernehmen, was mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Ich hatte es noch nie gemocht wenn jemand weinte und die Tatsache dass es einer meiner Freunde hier im Bus sein musste machte es auch nicht gerade einfacher._

 

_Von der Schläfrigkeit noch etwas ungelenk stand ich leise auf um die anderen nicht zu wecken und machte mich auf um die Quelle des traurigen Geräusches zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich stand vor Jonnes Schlafkabine, wo etwas oder besser gesagt jemand unter der Decke lag und leise vor sich hinweinte._

 

_Ganz vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf den Rand des Bettes und zog langsam die Decke weg._

 

„ _Hey Jonne, ich bin es, Kris!“ flüsterte ich leise um ihn nicht zu verschrecken und das Weinen verstummte kurz während Jonne sich aus der Decke wühlte und mich entschuldigend ansah._

„ _Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken Kris.“ sagte der Kleine leise und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Es ist alles okay, du kannst wieder schlafen gehen.“_

„ _Für mich sieht das aber gar nicht okay aus. Rück mal ein Stück.“ Etwas widerwillig lies er mich zu sich in das Bett krabbeln und in den Arm nehmen, gab dann aber schließlich doch auf und lies seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken._

„ _Siehst du, so ist es doch schon viel besser!“ murmelte ich und strich ihm langsam durch die Haare um ihn zu beruhigen. „Wieder ein Traum von früher, hm?“_

 

_Ich konnte nur sein leichtes Nicken spüren und ahnte sofort was los war. Jeder in der Band wusste das Jonne manchmal noch Alpträume von seinen Eltern hatte. Für uns alle war es auch kein Wunder, denn auch wenn er nur selten davon sprach, waren die Erlebnisse von denen er uns erzählt hatte nicht gerade einfach gewesen. Und wir konnten nur ahnen was vermutlich sonst noch alles passiert war._

„ _Es ist okay, Jonne. Alles ist okay.“ flüsterte ich und Jonne kuschelte sich nur näher an mich._

„ _Ich hasse es das er mich noch immer so in der Hand hat.“ kam es dann leise von ihm._

„ _Dein Vater also wieder, hm?“ Ich war dankbar, dass er darüber reden wollte, denn wenn er das tat beruhigte er sich viel schneller als wenn er nichts sagte und nur leise vor sich hinweinte._

„ _Ja, er hat mich wieder verprügelt, ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr was ich getan hatte. Nicht das er einen Grund brauchte. Wenn er betrunken war, was das egal und wenn ich weinte schlug er nur noch fester zu. Er meinte Jungs dürfen nicht weinen und so habe ich irgendwann damit aufgehört, egal wie feste er geschlagen hat. Es war besser so...“_

_Ich schauderte._

_Das war es also warum Jonne sich meistens versteckte wenn er weinte oder sich gar irgendwo einschloss. In mir stieg wieder die Lust hoch ein paar ernsthafte Takte mit Liimatainen Senior zu reden, doch wusste ich, dass es eh nichts bringen würde. Ich konnte die Vergangenheit ja nicht rückgängig machen._

 

„ _Keine Angst Enkeli, niemand wird dich mehr schlagen._ _Niemand.“_

 

* * *

 

„Thwack“

 

„Thwack“

 

„Thwack“

 

Wie im Wahn schlug ich jetzt noch schneller zu.

 

Jonne bewegte sich nicht und ließ alles über sich ergehen, während er nur still vor sich hinschluchzte. Doch das interessierte mich nicht.

 

„Thwack“

 

„Ich hasse dich!“ schrie ich ihn an, holte noch einmal aus, um mich dann umzudrehen, und nachdem ich Aki den Gürtel in die Hand gedrückt hatte, den Raum zu verlassen.

 

Ohne mich auch nur um die anderen im Haus zu kümmern oder auch richtig auf meine Umgebung zu achten ging ich schnurstracks auf die Toilette, wo ich erst mal eine der Kabinen betrat und mir die Seele und mein Abendessen aus dem Leib kotzte.

 

„Ich hasse dich!“ „Ich hasse dich!“ „Ich hasse dich!“ „Ich hasse dich!“

schallte es immer wieder in meinem Kopf und ich wischte mir schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor ich die Spülung drückte und die Kabine verließ um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

 

Sekunden später starrte ich nun mehr oder minder nass in den Spiegel und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen

 

„Ich hasse dich, Jonne!“ sagte ich leise zu meinem doch recht traurigen Spiegelbild, bevor ich den Kopf schüttelte und mein Gesicht ein wenig mit den Papiertüchern abtrocknete, die diese dreckige Toilette hergab.

 

Ich hasste ihn. Wirklich ich hasste ihn.

 

Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre.

 

Während ich mich zwang tief durchzuatmen, fing ich an in meiner Umhängetasche zu kramen, die ich noch immer über der Schulter hängen hatte. Schnell förderte ich auch Spiegel, Rasierklinge und das Päckchen was ich von Paavo bekommen hatte, zutage. Gott sei Dank hatte ich für solche Fälle immer vorgesorgt und schon bald lag eine wundervolle Line vor mir, die ich auch sogleich nahm und versuchte mich zu entspannen.

 

Leider klappte dies nicht so ganz, denn anstelle von Erleichterung und Vergessen kamen die Erinnerungen. Jene, die ich eigentlich für immer vergessen hatte wollen....

 

* * *

 

_Es war gerade ein paar Monate her das ich aus Negative rausgeflogen war, aber ob ich wollte oder nicht, zu schaffen machte es mir immer noch. Black Jezus hatte sich gerade getrennt was die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher machte und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich das ich nicht gerade erfreut war als Jonne eines Abends zusammen mit den anderen im Amadeus auftauchte, wollte ich doch eigentlich nur gemütlich mein Bier trinken und meine Ruhe haben._

 

_Zu Anfang des Abends ging es noch. Wir ignorierten uns größtenteils, nur Antti kam kurz rüber und fragte wie es mir ging, doch ich wimmelte ihn so schnell wie möglich ab. Nicht gerade glücklich darüber wanderte er nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu den anderen und ich atmete auf. Sollten sie mich doch einfach in Ruhe lassen, ich brauchte sie wirklich nicht. Das Ignorieren ging weiter und erst als mir Jonne im Gang zu den Toiletten entgegenkam, kam es zu dem Knall der eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend vorrausprogrammiert gewesen war._

 

_Ich hatte an dem Abend schon einiges gebechert, vor allem aus Frust und ich merkte wie Jonne stoppte und mir nachschaute._

„ _Kris, ist alles okay mit dir?“ fragte er leise, als ich fast über meine eigenen Füße stolperte und ich drehte mich hastig um und knurrte ihn fast an._

 

„ _Ja klar ist alles in Ordnung, du Idiot Und tu nicht so als ob dich das überhaupt interessieren würde.“_

 

„ _Klar interessiert mich das, sonst hätte ich doch nicht gefragt!“_

 

„ _Ach ja, das hab ich ja gesehen wir sehr ich dich interessiere...“_

 

_Jonne schaute mich nur ärgerlich an und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften._

„ _Ach komm schon du weißt genau das du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben hattest. Wir konnten nun wirklich nicht mehr länger zuschauen wie du dich und auch die Band mit Drogen und Alkohol kaputtmachtest.“_

 

„ _Ja die Band. Deine dumme Band ist sowieso alles was dich interessiert. Bin ja mal gespannt wann der nächste deiner Freunde ausgemustert wird weil er der Band schadet.“_

_  
“Du wurdest nicht ausgemustert Kris, und wir haben dir oft genug Hilfe angeboten. Du wolltest sie nur nicht.“_

 

_Pfft. Verdammter Dreckskerl. Nur weil ich mal einem über den Durst trank und ein paar Substanzen nahm musste ich doch nicht gleich in eine Therapieeinrichtung. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte ihn so gut es ging an, um dann sozusagen zum Schlag auszuholen. „Weißt du was, Jonne? Mir ist es mittlerweile sowieso egal ob du und deine Scheißband verreckt. Alle 6 von euch, denn ohne euch ist die Welt bestimmt besser dran. Und deine Drecksbrüder nimmst du am besten auch gleich mit in die Hölle!“_

 

_Jonne stockte und ich konnte sehen, dass ich den Treffer sozusagen versenkt hatte. Siehst du Jonne, nicht nur du kannst Leute verletzen, nicht nur du machst Leute kaputt. Innerlich triumphierte ich schon..._

 

„ _Weißt du was Kris? Wenn hier einer verreckt dann ist das ganz bestimmt der Junkie!“ Damit drehte Jonne sich um und verschwand wieder in der Bar, den eigentlichen Zweck seines Besuchs in diesem Gang wohl vergessen._

 

* * *

 

Das waren die letzten Worte die wir je zueinander gesagt hatten.

 

Bis heute.

 

An den Rest dieses Abends erinnerte ich mich nur noch düster, ich hatte danach getrunken wie ein Weltmeister und nur halbwegs mitbekommen wie ein ziemlich besoffener Jonne von Larry und Snack buchstäblich aus dem Amadeus getragen werden musste. Kontakt hatte ich nach diesem Abend zu keinem von Negative mehr gehabt. Ab und an hatte mir Jack noch so einiges erzählt, weil er dachte das es mich interessierte, aber auch das hörte nach und nach auf, da ich mich auch von ihm zurückgezogen hatte...

 

Bevor ich noch weiter in meinen Gedanken schweifen konnte, ging auf einmal die Tür auf und Paavo steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein.

 

„Ah, hier bist du!“

 

Grinsend bemerkte er, dass ich gerade dabei war den Spiegel zu waschen und dadurch verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen nur noch.

 

„Ja die Racheaktion schrie nur danach gefeiert zu werden!“ erwiderte ich, so happy wie möglich spielend und gab ihm das breiteste Lächeln was ich hinkriegen konnte. Er schien es mir abzukaufen, denn er nickte nur und bedeutete mir dann mitzukommen.


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam aber dennoch kein bisschen zögerlich folgte ich ihm nun durch den leeren Club zurück nach oben. Dort angekommen gingen wir durch den langen Flur und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich bei dem Anblick der Tür, hinter der Jonne eingesperrt war schlucken musste. Vielleicht war das alles doch nur ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Innerlich wünschte ich mir das wie nichts anderes, doch wusste schon längst, dass das hier die verdammte Realität war.

 

Paavo blieb jetzt nur 4 Räume weiter vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte. Man konnte hören wie jemand „Herein!“ rief und schon kurz darauf folgte ich ihm als er den Raum betrat.

 

Der Raum war relativ klein. Typische weiße Raufaser und nichts außer einer sterilen Uhr an der Wand. An einer Seite stand ein Fernseher, während auf der anderen Seite ein Tisch und eine schwarze Ledercouch zu sehen war, wo Aki und zwei seiner Männer saßen und Fußball schauten. Der Unterweltboss lächelte als er mich sah und nickte mir zu.

„Da bist du ja wieder Kris.“ Mit einer Hand wies er auf die Couch und ich setzte mich und versuchte mir mein, doch etwas unbehagliches, Gefühl nicht anmerken zu lassen.

  
“Weißt du, Paavo hat mir erzählt, dass du letztens auf Jobsuche warst...“

 

Ich nickte. Es stimmte, ich hatte eine Weile in einem Club gearbeitet, aber dort war ich geflogen weil mich der Boss beim Koksen erwischt hatte. Shit happens. War eh nicht mein Traumjob.

 

„Tja wir könnten noch jemand gebrauchen der uns mit dem Kleinen da drin hilft! Wird auch einiges für dich bei rausspringen..“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Handy dudelte los. Entschuldigend sah er kurz zu mir herüber, nur um dann ranzugehen.

 

Ich hielt die Luft an. Es war klar gewesen das ich wohl zuviel gesehen hatte und eigentlich gab es für ihn nur zwei Möglichkeiten: mich zu seinem Verbündeten zu machen oder dafür zu sorgen das ich die Klappe hielt - wie auch immer. Aber was wollte ich eigentlich? Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war: Einfach nur rennen. Und das hier alles vergessen. Aber das war wohl unmöglich.

 

Entnervt sprang Aki vom Sofa und legte nur eine Sekunde später auf.

„Es tut mir leid aber die Pflicht ruft. Was sagst du zu meinem Angebot?“ Erwartungsvoll schaute er mich an und ich bildete mir ein, dass die Bodyguards hinter ihm schon dabei waren sich die Hände zu reiben als ich zögerte. Doch dann nickte ich.

 

Aki lächelte wieder. „Super, dann willkommen im Team. Paavo wird dir alles erklären. Ich muss jetzt leider weg.“ Und damit rauschten er und seine zwei Bullys von dannen.

 

Etwas ruhelos starrte ich ihnen nach. Was zum Teufel hatte ich nur gemacht? Dank Jonne und seiner blauen Augen und wohlmerklich auch wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit – was ich aber niemandem gegenüber zugegeben hätte – war ich jetzt Part einer Gangstertruppe. Und ich hatte gedacht mein Leben konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden.

 

Unsanft wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen als Paavo mich anstupste.

„Wo bist du denn wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Ich hab dich jetzt schon zum 3 Mal gefragt ob du ne Zigarette willst!“

 

„Oh... ah .. ja klar immer.“ Etwas umständlich nahm ich den Glimmstengel von ihm, während Paavo sich wieder auf die Couch setzte und mich angrinste.

 

„Und du hast also mal bei Negative gespielt?“

 

„Woher weißt du das?“

 

„Aki meinte… Na ja er hat es erzählt das du da Gitarrist warst. Und das du wohl rausgeflogen bist.“

 

Ich nickte. „ Ja, die Saussäcke haben mich einfach so rausgeschmissen. Von einem auf den anderen Tag, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich dachte sie wären meine Freunde und dann stand ich plötzlich alleine auf der Strasse. “ Ich zog einmal tief an der Zigarette und blies den Rauch wieder in kleinen Wolken aus. „Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja geschworen sie nie wieder zu sehen. Aber jetzt ....“

 

Paavo lachte nur. „ Keine Angst das brauchst du bald auch nicht mehr.“

 

Bald auch was? Ich verstand kein Wort. „ Was meinst du?“

 

„Ich meine, dass das das hier sowieso nicht mehr so lange dauern wird. Wenn der Boss das Geld hat ist alles vorbei und sie haben nur noch 5 Tage.“

 

Also war es doch eine Entführung.

 

Ich weiß nicht welche Gehirnzelle in meinem Kopf sich daran geklammert hatte, dass Jonne hier vielleicht doch nicht ganz unverschuldet reingeraten war, aber die wurde jetzt bitter enttäuscht. Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über mich. Es war doch so klar gewesen.

 

Und eigentlich hatte ich es schon gewusst. Von dem Moment wo ich die Angst in Jonnes Augen auf der Strasse gesehen hatte.

 

„Wie viel Lösegeld fordert ihr eigentlich?“ Fragte ich dann ganz unverblümt und hoffte, dass er mir antworten würde.

  
“Du bist aber ganz schön neugierig. Aber da du jetzt eh dabei bist...“ er zögerte kurz um sich eine neue Kippe anzumachen. „... Ungefähr 2 Millionen Euro.“

 

Es kostete mich alle Kraft mich nicht an dem Qualm der Zigarette zu verschlucken. „Was?“ stieß ich aus. “Ahem, ich meine … wow!”

 

„Ja, nicht wahr? Und mir hat der Boss 50000 Euro Provision versprochen. Für dich könnte vielleicht auch soviel rausspringen wenn du dich gut benimmst.“

 

Ich nickte und brachte unter meinem schwachen Lächeln gerade noch ein

„Cool!“ hervor. 2 Millionen Euro. Nie im Leben konnte Tommi das zusammenbringen. Da nütze auch nix das er eine Plattenfirma hatte oder was auch immer. Und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass sich Negatives Verkaufzahlen in den letzten Monaten verzehnfacht hatten.

 

„Wenn ihr das Geld dann habt, dann lasst ihr den Kleinen frei?“ wollte ich dann nach einer Weile wissen, doch Paavo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

„Ja kommt darauf an wie der Boss gelaunt ist. Kann auch sein das er in ’ner Zementgrube endet. Mir solls egal sein“

 

Tief in mir drinnen schrie es. Bei allem was Jonne mir angetan hatte, ich wollte beileibe nicht, dass er in einer Zementgrube landet. Soviel zu meiner Chance mich einfach alleine aus dem Staub zu machen und Jonne dem Schicksal zu überlassen.

 

Paavo schien meine Gedankengänge nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er dachte laut weiter. „Ein Problem ist natürlich das er den Boss gesehen hat. Weißt du, er hat heute versucht abzuhauen. Ist aber nicht weit gekommen, denn das ganze Haus steht immer unter Beobachtung und so hatten wir ihn schnell ein. Aber ich muss sagen das ich ganz schön verblüfft war, das hätte ich dem dünnen Bürschchen gar nicht zugetraut.“

 

Ich musste lachen. „Ja, er kann manchmal ganz schön bockig sein!“

 

„Ja, aber jetzt bist du ja da und hilfst uns. So wird es einfacher sein, weil du ihn kennst!“

 

Wiederum nickte ich lächelnd und brachte ein „ Ja klar!“ hervor und konnte nicht umhin mich darüber zu wundern das er mir jetzt schon soviel Loyalität zutraute. Hatte ich eben bei der Szene wirklich so hasserfüllt ausgesehen? Oder ging er davon aus, dass, wenn ich aus der Reihe tanzen würde, mein Kopf sowieso etwas „gestutzt“ werden würde?   
  


Irgendwie wollte ich das gar nicht wissen.

 

 

* * *

 

_Das laute Lachen von Antti und Snack hallte durch das Hotelzimmer._

 

_Auch Larry und Jay konnte sich kaum mehr halten und als das eh schon lädierte Kissen nun endgültig platzte und sich die Federn im ganzen Raum verteilten schafften es auch Jonne und ich nicht mehr und prusteten los._

„ _Oh mein Gott Tommi wird uns töten!“ bemerkte Larry, schnappte sich dann aber doch ein paar Federn und fing an sie auf Anttis Kopf zu verteilen. Jonne tat es ihm gleich und machte mich zu einem hühnerähnlichem Geschöpf und somit war bald eine große Rauferei ihm Gange._

 

„ _Mir doch egal was mein Bruder denkt!“ erwiderte Jonne und schnappte sich dann zusätzlich noch die Decke um auch sie zu Federn zu verarbeiten. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis wir begriffen hatten was er wollte und schon machten sich zwölf Hände daran die Decke zu zerfetzen. Nur Momente später hatten wir es geschafft und noch mehr Federn verteilten sich in dem Raum, ließen es fast aussehen als hätte es begonnen drinnen im Haus zu schneien._

 

_Jonne gluckste wie ein kleines Kind und auch wir anderen lachten immer noch fröhlich und ausgelassen und rauften und schmissen mit den Federn._

 

„ _Wisst ihr was Leute? Ich bin so froh euch zu haben. Lasst uns Freunde für immer sein!“_

 

_Freunde für immer, ja das war was. Alle 5 hatten ihm an dem Tag zugestimmt._

_„Ja Jonne. Freunde für immer.“_

 

* * *

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Paavo und ich hatten ein wenig Fernsehen geschaut. Zu guter Letzt hatte ich sogar ein wenig über Negative erzählt und Paavo sogar versprochen mal Gitarre für ihn zu spielen, weil er so verdammt neugierig gewesen war.

 

Wenn man nicht bedachte was hier eigentlich los war schienen wir fast wie zwei Freunde und genau das gab meinem Herzen einen Stich. Ich war mir sicher, dass es eben nur „fast“ war. Paavo würde mich bestimmt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an den Nächstbesten verkaufen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war traute ich ihm auch nur bedingt über den Weg.

Vielleicht beruhte das Misstrauen sogar auf Gegenseitigkeit? Immerhin gelten Junkies nur als „bedingt vertrauenswürdig“.

 

„So ich schlag vor wir holen was zu essen und bringen dem Kleinen auch was. Vielleicht hat er sich ja jetzt beruhigt!“ sagte Paavo als im TV zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal ein Werbeblock begann und erhob sich.

 

„Okay, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich sterbe sowieso vor Hunger.“

 

Nur wenig später kamen wir mit 3 Pizzen bewaffnet wieder nach oben. Der Pizzadienst hatte nur knapp 15 Minuten gebraucht weil er nur zwei Häuser weiter war und so hatten wir nicht lange darben müssen.

 

Während Paavo schon weiter ging hatte ich beschlossen Jonne seine Pizza Hawaii zu bringen. Vielleicht würde er sich ein wenig über seine Lieblingspizza freuen. Komischer Gedanke jetzt über so was nachzudenken, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders.

 

Langsam drehte ich also den Schlüssel, den ich von Paavo bekommen hatte, im Schloss und machte das Licht an. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf dass das Zimmer eigentlich aussah wie eines dieser altmodischen, englischen Hotelzimmer. Grosses, fluffiges Bett, Kommode, kleiner Tisch mitsamt 2 Stühlen und schreckliche Blümchentapete. Wuargh. Jonne saß immer noch zusammengekauert vor dem Bett und schien sich vollends in eine Ecke zu kauern. Den Kopf auf seinen Armen abgelegt starrte auf das Fenster, durch das nur noch ein schwaches Licht fiel.

 

Als ich hereinkam drehte er sich flüchtig zu mir um, schaute dann doch wieder weg. Er zitterte kurz als ein Schwall kalter Luft durch die offene Tür hereingeweht kam und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als ich seinen Oberköper sah. Einige der Striemen würden eine ganze Weile brauchen bis sie verheilten.

 

„Hey, ich bringe dir was zu essen.“ versuchte ich es leise, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion. War aber eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich und so legte ich die Pizzaschachtel aufs Bett und kniete mich direkt vor ihm hin. Ich würde ihn eh füttern müssen denn die Schlüssel der Handschellen hatte Aki.

 

Jonne würdigte mich immer noch keines Blickes und so schnappte ich mir ein Stück Hawaiipizza und wedelte ihm damit vor der Nase rum.

 

„Komm schon Jonne, ist lecker. Pizza Hawaii, die magst du doch oder?“ probierte ich es, aber er drehte sich nur noch weiter weg.

 

Hinter mir knackte es nun und Paavo steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Will er wieder nicht?“

 

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

„Sonst lass ihn einfach. Er hat die letzten zwei Tage schon nichts gegessen, irgendwann wird er essen, da bin ich mir sicher. Was willst du zu trinken?“ fragte er dann und war schon halb im gehen.

 

„Ne’ Cola. Und bring was Multisaft für das bockige Etwas hier mit, okay?“

 

Das Okay war kaum zu hören aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich gehört hatte und so wendete ich mich wieder Jonne zu.

 

„Jonne du musst was essen. Komm schon!“ Ich hielt ihm wieder das Stück vor die Nase, aber es brachte nichts. Demonstrativ biss ich dann sogar ab und schmatzte ihm was vor, aber all das schien Jonne nicht zu beeindrucken. Verdammt noch mal, bockig war er wirklich.

 

„Enkeli bitte!“

 

Das brachte zwar nicht das Gewünschte aber dennoch eine Reaktion: Jonne schaute mich nun total entgeistert und sauer an und ich konnte ihn schon verstehen. Ihn jetzt Enkeli zu nennen war schon etwas gemein.

 

* * *

 

„ _Ich seh aber nicht aus wie ein Engel!“_

 

_Jonne hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und schaute mich energisch an. Wir alle wussten, dass er es hasste so genannt zu werden, aber dennoch zogen wir ihn manchmal auf. Vor allem ich._

 

„ _Doch tust du!“_

 

„ _Nein.“_

 

_Er schmollte und ich musste lachen, bevor ich ihn langsam in meine Arme zog. „Aber du bist doch mein Enkeli.“ sagte ich leise und zu meiner Verwunderung nickte er nach einer Weile._

 

_„Okay, aber ich erlaube es nur dir! Nur weil du es bist!“_

 

* * *

Und so war es auch gewesen. Es war eine Art Kosename geworden, denn nur ich benutzen durfte. Jay und Larry hatten es auch ein paar mal überlebt, was aber auch nur daran gelegen haben musste da es Jonne zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gut ging, aber Ville und Arttu hatten, als sie es versucht hatten, beide fast eine Haarbrüste an den Kopf gekriegt.

 

Und nun benutzte ich ihn wieder, obwohl ich das selbst als ich noch bei Negative war schon monatelang nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte spürte ich wie auf einmal Paavo neben mir stand. „Ich glaube du kriegst ihn auch nicht zum essen.“ Sagte er leise und gab mir eine kleine Flasche mit Saft. Ich seufzte kurz und nickte ihm dann zu.

„Geh du ruhig schon vor. Ich sorg dafür das er wenigstens was trinkt.“ Paavo brummelte nur etwas was sich wohl wie ein „Ja“ anhörte und war mit meiner und seiner Cola schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Jonne schaute mich immer noch missbilligend an und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Komm jetzt trink wenigstens was!“ ermutigte ich ihn und schraubte die kleine Flasche auf um sie ihm an den Mund zu setzen, aber er drehte sich wiederum weg. Verdammter Dickkopf noch mal!

„Jonne verdammt noch mal du musst wenigstens trinken. Komm schon oder ich lass mir was unangenehmes einfallen. Ich krieg dich schon dazu.“ Wiederum drehte er sich zu mir und schaute mich verschreckt an. Ich bereute meine Worte sogleich, obwohl ich mir immer noch nicht sicher war ob ich mir dieses Gefühl überhaupt erlauben konnte. Überhaupt war ich noch nicht sicher wie ich mich fühlen sollte bei all dem hier, was wohl auch daran lag das ich bald schon 30 Stunden auf den Beinen war und die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Hätte ich gewusst dass das hier passiert, hätte ich die letzte Nacht bestimmt nicht durchgemacht. Aber eigentlich sollte so was einen gestandenen Rockstar wie mich nicht umhauen, oder? Ich wurde wohl alt...

Ich seufzte laut und versuchte Jonne in die Augen zu schauen. Ich musste wirklich einen klaren Kopf behalten, auch wenn es schwer war.

„Jonne bitte.“ flehte ich leise und führte ihm die Flasche wieder zum Mund und schaute ihn bittend an. Er schaute kurz zurück, lies es sich aber gefallen und so hob ich sie leicht an. Er trank. Gott sei dank.

Nach und nach gab ich ihm die ganze 0,3 Flasche und konnte nicht verhindern ihn anzustrahlen als er fertig war. „Danke!“ flüstere ich leise aber Jonne sagte nichts. „Willst du vielleicht jetzt etwas essen?“ versuchte ich es, aber es kam nur wieder das verhasste Kopfschütteln.

Ich überlegte ihn noch einmal anzumeckern, um das zu kriegen was ich wollte, entschied mich dann aber dagegen. Er würde schon was essen, dafür würde ich morgen früh sorgen. Wir würden es in kleinen Schritten schaffen.

„Schlaf jetzt etwas.“ riet ich ihm dann leise und machte das Licht aus, um zu Paavo und meiner wahrscheinlich mittlerweile kalten Pizza zu gehen.

Wenig später lag ich dösend auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum, Paavo neben mir, der TV schaute. Nachdem ich die Pizza aufgegessen hatte, war Aki vorbeigekommen und hatte mich und Paavo gebeten diese Nacht auf Jonne aufzupassen, da er und seine Männer noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Ich hatte nur kurz genickt, denn alleine lassen wollte ich den Blondschopf eh auf keinen Fall und nun lag ich hier. Da ich so müde gewesen war, hatte sich Paavo bereiterklärt die erste Schicht zu übernehmen, da ja einer aufpassen musste und so schlief ich auch wenig später erschöpft ein.

Ich erwachte von einem seltsamen Geräusch. Es hatte geklungen wie ein Kreischen... und nein... da war es wieder ... es klang wie ein Schrei...

Schnell schoss ich hoch und schaute mich um und bemerkte das es wohl irgendwann sehr früh am Morgen sein musste, da nur ein sehr, sehr schwaches Licht zum Fenster reinfiel. Es war vielleicht gerade am dämmern.

Der Fernseher war mittlerweile aus und Paavo lag neben mir ausgestreckt auf der anderen Couch und schien auch zu schlafen. Dachte ich zumindest.

„Wenn die kleine Kröte nicht gleich ruhig ist, drehe ich ihm den Hals um.“ kam es urplötzlich aus dem halbdunkeln und ich war froh das er nicht sehen konnte wie ich zusammengezuckt war.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los?“ fragte ich schlaftrunken, denn ich war selber noch nicht richtig wach. Aber wenigstens hatte ich schon mal ein paar Stunden geschlafen.

„Ach der Kleine hat bestimmt schon wieder nen Albtraum. Schreit öfters mal rum, mal sollte meinen das er das in seinem Alter hinter sich hat.“ Ich hörte ein Rascheln neben mir. „Ich wird schon dafür Sorgen das er die Klappe hält. Wir haben bestimmt noch ne halbe Stunde bis der Boss kommt und ich brauch meinen Schlaf.“

Ich sprang auf. „Nein, ich mach das schon. Schlaf du ruhig weiter.“ Und damit tapste ich langsam durch den kleinen Raum, schnappte mir den Schlüssel und schloss die Tür als ich dann endlich im Flur war. Als ich dort angekommen war machte ich erst mal das Licht an und blinzelte in das grelle, kalte Licht der Neonröhren das mir entgegenstrahlte. Das Haus sah jetzt so seltsam verlassen aus und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir Jonne geschnappt und das Weite gesucht. Ich wusste es jedoch besser, da Paavo mir eben noch Stolz erklärt hatte, das unten mindestens zwei Wachposten wären und wahrscheinlich draußen auch noch mal welche. So blieb ich wo ich war. Mitten in der Hölle.

Als ich bei Jonnes Tür ankam, konnte ich ihn erst mal gar nicht mehr hören, schloss dann aber doch die Tür auf. Kaum war diese auch schon offen, konnte ich erkennen wie Jonne sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her warf und wimmerte. Er hatte es wohl irgendwie geschafft sich trotz der Handschellen aufs Bett zu manövrieren und lag jetzt eingerollt wie ein ängstliches Kind auf der grässlichen Zierdrecke des Bettes. Seine Arme zogen unaufhörlich an den Handschellen und ich war mir sicher das sie knallrot und wahrscheinlich aufgeschürft sein würden, aber wach? Nein, wach war er nicht.

Langsam tastete ich nach einem Lichtschalter und fand schließlich eine kleine Nachttischlampe, die ich anmachte und die nicht ganz so grell war. Dann setzte ich mich vorsichtig zu Jonne aufs Bett und versuchte ihn sachte wachzurütteln.

„Jonne... hey komm schon ... Kleiner wach auf... du träumst nur wieder Mist ... wach auf ... shhhh!“ flüsterte ich und irgendwann blinzelte er mich auf einmal an und das Zittern in seinem Körper wurde etwas schwächer.

„Kris?“ fragte er ängstlich und verschlafen und dieser Anblick brach mir fast das Herz. Gott hatte ich diesen Mann einmal wirklich hassen können? Ich kam mir jetzt so unglaublich dumm vor....

* * *

 

_Der Vermieter lächelte leicht als ich ihm den Schlüssel gab. „Tja Herr Mikkonen, das war’s dann wohl. Es tut mir immer noch leid das sie wegziehen. Falls sie irgendwann mal wieder zurück nach Tampere wollen, rufen sie mich an, ich finde bestimmt was für sie.“_

_Ich nickte nur und verabschiedete mich, um mich dann auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle zu machen. Es war irgendwie seltsam hier durch diese Strassen zu wandern und zu wissen das ich sie vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Aber irgendwie war es mir auch egal, denn ich wusste dann würde es mir bestimmt besser gehen. Wenn ich erst einmal aus Tampere weg war, dann würde es leichter werden. Ich würde vergessen können und endlich mein Leben anfangen... mein Leben das mir ganz alleine gehörte und ich würde all den ganzen Schmerz hinter mich lassen..._

_Als ich um die Ecke bog, konnte ich nicht umhin noch mal in die Strasse gegenüber zu gucken, bevor ich weiterging. Ein wenig weiter rein wohnte Snack. Ihn hatte ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen und würde es vermutlich auch nie wieder tun. Ich bereute aber nichts, denn dieser Lebensabschnitt war vorbei._

_Das ich umziehen würde, davon wusste keiner etwas. Das heißt, ich hatte ein paar Sachen bei meiner Mutter untergestellt und nur ihr gesagt ich würde eine Weile wegfahren, aber wohin es gehen sollte, davon hatte niemand eine Ahnung._

_Und genau das wollte ich so._

_Das Ticket bis Helsinki hatte ich schon in der Tasche. Von da aus wollte ich weiter sehen. Am liebsten wäre ich nach England gegangen oder sogar noch lieber in die USA, aber da hatte ich alleine schon die verfluchten Visabedingungen nicht verstanden. Mein Englisch war dafür einfach noch zu schlecht. Aber wer weiß. Wie würden sehen wo mich mein Leben noch hinführen würde._

_Auf jeden Fall nie wieder Tampere. Nie wieder Negative und die ganzen anderen Chaoten. Nie wieder Jonne. Nie wieder zu jemandem, der mir das Herz brechen konnte._

_Der Bus kam und ich lächelte den Busfahrer selbstsicher an. „Eine Fahrkarte bis zum Bahnhof bitte!“_

_Eigentlich hätte ich schon wissen müssen, dass das alles nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen war, als nur Sekunden später „Giving up“ aus dem Radio des Busfahrers erschallte._

_Aber damals habe ich es ignoriert._

* * *

 

Jonne schaute mich immer noch verschreckt an und ich versuchte ihn abermals zu beruhigen.

„Shh, alles okay Kleiner. Es wird alles wieder gut.“

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Selbst für mich hörte sich das wie blanker Hohn an. Ja klar, es wird alles wieder gut. Wahrscheinlich werden wir beide nur einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, aber weißt du was? Die Welt wird sich weiterdrehen.

Bevor ich noch darüber nachgedacht hatte was ich tat, hatte ich auch schon Jonnes Wange berührt und streichelte sanft darüber. Zu meinem erstaunen lehnte er sich zuerst in die Berührung, bevor sich schließlich seine Augen vor erschrecken weiteten und sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Er zuckte zurück als wäre er gerade verbrannt worden und ich konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, das er wohl jetzt erst richtig wach war.

„Es tut mir leid.... ich tu dir nicht mehr weh...es...!“

Hinter mir hörte ich auf einmal Schritte und stoppte was ich gerade noch hatte flüstern wollen. Jonne schaute auch verschreckt auf und wir beide sahen in Richtung Tür, wo Aki gerade hereinkam. Ich konnte spüren wie Jonne wieder zusammenzuckte und sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte.

„Na macht der Kleine wieder Probleme?“ raunte Aki und kam zu uns rüber, um sich vor das Bett zu knien.

„Nein, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen und dachte ich gucke mal ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ beeilte ich mich schnell zu sagen, doch konnte nicht verhindern wie Aki nach Jonne griff und diesem, weil er sich nicht richtig wegducken konnte, durch die Haare wuschelte.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, denn er weiß ja was sonst passiert.“ Aki zog den Arm wieder zurück, blieb aber neben uns knien. Ich merkte wie Jonne nun gänzlich erstarrt war und fragte mich was ihn so verschreckt hatte, als ich es sah.

Akis rechter, eigentlich blauer Hemdärmel war rot.

Rot. Tiefe rote Blutflecken, das heißt es sah eigentlich eher so aus als hätte er den ganzen Ärmel in Blut getaucht. Mir kam sein „Meine Männer und ich müssen noch etwas erledigen!“ wieder in den Sinn.

„Wen“ passte da wohl eher.

„Und, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er dann und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nickte nur. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Innerlich war mir kotzübel und ich hatte Schiss wie noch nie im meinem Leben. Jonne ging es bestimmt nicht anders und so war ich froh als Aki dann aufstand und mit einem “Ich geh mal die Schlafmütze Paavo wecken!“ den Raum verließ.

Scheiße. Ich wollte nichts als hier raus verdammt. Und das schnell.

„Versuch noch was zu schlafen. Ich besorg dir Frühstück!“ sagte ich zu Jonne und fügte noch ein “Das wird aber dann auch gegessen!“ hinzu, woraufhin er nur kurz die Stirn kräuselte und ich deswegen fast lachen musste. Dann packte ich die grässliche Überdecke und warf sie Jonne so gut es ging über, der sich erst wieder anspannte, mich dann aber doch kurz dankbar ansah bevor er sich wieder wegdrehte.

Danach stand ich auf und verließ den Raum, fieberhaft überlegend wie ich uns hier rausholen könnte.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Als ich im Aufenthaltsraum ankam, waren Aki und Paavo schon in ein inniges Gespräch vertieft, so das sie mich erst nicht bemerkten. Ich konnte nicht umhin schon wieder auf die verdammten Blutflecken zu starren, als mich Aki plötzlich bemerkte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Einer der Männer hat sich geprügelt und hatte Nasenbluten. Das Hemd ist hin. Na ja, was soll man machen!“ damit entschuldigte er sich kurz, das er sich umziehen gehen wollte und ich war mit Paavo allein im Raum. Fast hätte ich laut losgelacht. Aki der umsorgende Freund. Klar.

Paavo musterte mich kurz eingehend, sagte dann aber doch nichts und ich kam mir irgendwie unbehaglich vor.

„Weißt du was? Ich hab Hunger, wie wär’s wenn wir frühstücken gehen?“ durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille und war unendlich dankbar als Paavo nickte.

So machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Küche, wo wir uns erst mal hinsetzten und ausgiebig frühstückten. Das heißt, ich aß so gut es ging, denn irgendwie begann mir diese Situation doch auf den Magen zu schlagen. Aber eben davon durfte Paavo ja nichts merken.

Als wir fertig waren, schnappte ich mir noch eines der Schokocroissants für Jonne und wir wanderten wieder nach oben. Dort angekommen spielten wir ein wenig Karten, bevor wir wieder am Fernsehen klebten damit Paavo seine heißgeliebte Seifen Oper schauen konnte. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber irgendwie entsprach es dem Cliche. Böser Gangster liebt schnulzige Seifenoper. Sogar Aki setzte sich dazu und schaute mit und als die Beiden anfingen darüber zu diskutieren das Dr. Soundso gerade Mr. XY aus dem Koma erweckt hatte, fühlte ich mich endgültig wie in einem schlechten Film

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

* * *

 

_**Die Blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Angst als ich näher kam. Irgendwo neben mir konnte ich hören wie mehrere Männer den Raum betraten, doch ich drehte mich nicht um, da es mir egal war wer jetzt hier war. Das heißt es war mir nicht ganz egal, aber sehen wollte ich sie nicht.** _

„ _ **So das war’s dann wohl.“ Hörte ich Aki unweit von mir sagen und konnte spüren wie ich nickte und sah mich dann auf Jonne zugehen.**_

„ _ **Jetzt kommt dein Part, Kris.“**_

_**Wieder ein Nicken. Dann hob ich meine Hand und drehte mich um, nur in die ängstlichen Augen von meinen ehemaligen Freunden zu starren, die alle samt von mehreren Männern in Schach gehalten wurden.** _

„ _ **Kris?“ Larrys Stimme klang fast ungläubig, als er mich erkannte und ich konnte mich lauthals dreckig lachen hören.**_

„ _ **Ja ich bin’s. Hättest nicht gedacht oder?“**_

„ _ **Aber...“ Der Mann, der ihn hielt, zog heftig an seinem Arm und er jaulte kurz auf.**_

_**Auch Jay und Snack schienen ungläubig und versuchten verzweifelt die Situation zu erfassen, als Aki mit einer Pistole auf mich zukam. Nur Antti war seltsam still und starrte mich erschreckt an, als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen.** _

_**Nun schienen sie zu begreifen und fingen an sich noch mehr in den Armen der Männer zu winden und zu schreien.** _

„ _ **Nein, tus nicht...“**_

„ _ **Kris, bitte...!“**_

„ _ **Oh mein Gott... Kris wir sind doch Freunde...!“ War nur einiges was ich hören konnte bevor ich Jonne erreicht hatte.**_

_**Ich lachte nur, aber es klang hohl und unwirklich.** _

_**Aki und die anderen Männer lachten auch.** _

„ _ **Wisst ihr, Kris hat schon lange eine Entscheidung getroffen.“ Aki klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. „Er wusste von Anfang an das es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab: er oder ihr.“**_

_**Wieder ein Lachen von Aki. Sonst war es total still im Raum, bis auf den gesteigerten Atem einiger meiner ehemaligen Weggefährten, als sie die Angst und die Läufe der Pistolen an ihren Schläfen spürten.** _

_**Langsam kniete ich mich neben Jonne und setzte ich ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe und sah wie er zu zittern begann und ihm die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen.** _

„ _ **Goodbye Enkeli. Das ist meine Rache!“ sagte ich leise.**_

_**Dann drückte ich ab.** _

_**Die Schreie meiner ehemaligen Freunde hallten nur so in meinem Kopf.** _

* * *

__

 

Um Luft ringend schreckte ich hoch und schaute mich um. Immer noch der Aufenthaltsraum. Paavo schaute mich nur kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder dem TV zuwandte. Aki war nirgendwo zu sehen und hatte sich wahrscheinlich aus dem Staub gemacht, da die Seifenoper schon vorbei war.

Ich versuchte währenddessen wieder meinen Atem unter Kontrolle und die schrecklichen Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen

Das war alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Nur ein Traum Kris.

Ein Traum.

Ein gottverfluchter Albtraum.

Gott sei dank.

Mir kam schon wieder das Frühstück hoch, doch diesmal schaffte ich es mich halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das Paavo einen Western guckte. Ziemlich laut. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Schüsse im TV auch noch zu meinem Traum addiert.

Verdammter Mist, Kris. Beruhig dich. Du musst einen klaren Kopf behalten. Ich wusste das ich so was nie tun würde. Niemals. Auch wenn ich mich schon ein paar Mal im Leben geprügelt hatte und da bei Gott nicht nett gewesen war, würde ich niemals jemanden umbringen. Und schon gar nicht jemanden der mir Nahestand, da konnte Aki machen was er wollte. Dennoch lies der Traum einen miesen Nachgeschmack zurück, von dem ich mich irgendwie nicht befreien konnte.

Ich hatte verdammte Angst ich könnte die Kontrolle über das alles hier verlieren.

„Hey Kris, hörst du mich überhaupt?“ Paavo war jetzt ganz nah rangekommen und wedelte mit Jonnes Croissant vor meiner Nase herum, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh, ähm... tut mir leid, war grad in Gedanken, was ist denn los?“ fragte ich so ruhig wie möglich, fühlte mich aber doch irgendwie ertappt. Verdammt noch mal.

„Ich hab jetzt schon zum dritten Mal gefragt, ob du dem Kleinen nicht sein Frühstück bringen willst. Ist schon gleich zehn Uhr.“

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn fragend an. „Und warum machst du das nicht?“ Nicht das ich Paavo das ernsthaft machen lassen würde wenn ich das konnte, aber neugierig war ich schon.

„Die kleine Ratte beißt.“ kam nur als Antwort und ich konnte nicht als schallend laut loslachen. Während Paavo schmollte, schnappte ich mir das Schokobötchen und etwas Saft und ging, mir einen bissigen Jonne vorstellend, zu dessen Zimmer.

Wollten wir doch mal sehen ob er wirklich so bissig war. Bis jetzt hatte ich es jedenfalls immer ganz gut geschafft ihn zu zähmen.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat war Jonne noch am schlafen. Zusammengerollt in dieser grässlichen Decke und die Haare in alle Richtungen zerstrubbelt, lag er auf dem Bett und atmete leise und gleichmäßig. Ich konnte nicht anders und setzte mich eine Weile neben ihm aufs Bett, um ihn zu beobachten. Er sah so friedlich aus. Unschuldig und irgendwie ruhig und sorglos. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst ihm jetzt dieses bisschen Ruhe schon wieder nehmen zu müssen und blieb deshalb still und fragte mich ob ich es wirklich tun sollte.

Die Bilder des Traums kamen mir wieder in den Sinn und ich zitterte kurz, bevor ich mir auf die Lippe biss und versuchte alles zu verdrängen. Ich durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, Jonne musste essen und...

Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte, fing Jonne auf einmal an sich zu regen und blinzelte verschlafen in die Welt. Sanft strich ich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab mir Mühe ihn nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, was mir scheinbar auch gelang.

„Hey Kleiner, ich hab hier Frühstück für dich. Ein Schokocroissant, die magst du doch.“ flüsterte ich leise und erntete dafür einen skeptischen Blick, der dann jedoch in einen fragenden wechselte.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Jonne fast kaum hörbar und ich war erstarrt und wusste erst nicht was er meinte, als ich merkte das mir wieder die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. Der Traum war noch zu stark in meinem Kopf und die Art wie er mich jetzt ansah machte es fast noch schlimmer.

„Ja, ich... hab Allergie oder so...“ redete mich raus, konnte aber nicht umhin Jonnes leichtes Kopfschütteln zu bemerken. Wir beließen es aber jedoch dabei und er fragte nicht weiter nach. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, das wussten wir beide.

Mir die Tränen wegwischend hielt ich ihm nun das Croissant vor die Nase und stupste ihn damit leicht an die Lippen. „Schmähen gibt’s heute nicht mein Lieber. Ich bleib so lange hier sitzen bis du zumindest ein paar Mal abbeißt.“

Kaum war das gesagt schob Jonne auch schon seine Unterlippe vor, bereit für die Schmollattacke, aber ich war schneller. „Schmollen zieht auch nicht bei mir, das müsstest du wissen.“ Er zog kurz die Stirn kraus und ich meinte fast ein kleines Lächeln zu erkennen, bevor er mir kurz die Zunge rausstreckte und dann herzhaft abbiss. Das ließ mich aufatmen, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu laut, woraufhin er nur die Augen rollte.

Mach nicht so eine großen Affen aus allem, wollte er wohl sagen, doch ich war unglaublich glücklich das er aß. Das zeigte mir jedenfalls, das er sich nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Irgendwie kam es mir gerade fast so vor als würde ich nur einen kranken Jonne im Bett füttern und wir würden rumblödeln, damit es ihm besser ging. Das war etwas was ich mal getan hatte, als er einen Winter eine ganz hartnäckige Grippe gehabt hatte. Aber auch nur fast, denn die Handschellen erinnerten mich doch daran das es anders war.

Nach etwas mehr als der Hälfte des Croissants stoppte Jonne auf einmal und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich stockte, hatte er es sich jetzt doch anders überlegt?

„Komm schon, ist nicht mehr viel.“ feuerte ich ihn an, aber schüttelte den Kopf abermals.

„Mir ist schlecht.“ kam es dann leise von ihm und ich verstand sofort. Klar war ihm schlecht, er hatte ja auch laut Paavo 3 Tage nichts mehr gegessen.

„Ist schon okay. Vielleicht trinkst du jetzt noch ein paar Schlücke und dann ist erst mal gut. Ich bring dir dann nachher noch mehr.“

Ja, Mama Kris, das machst du gut, zog ich mich selbst in Gedanken auf, während Jonne nur nickte und dann wirklich ein bisschen von dem Saft trank den ich ihm gab.

„Super gemacht.“ lobte ich ihn dann, als er mit trinken fertig war und Jonne konnte sich wohl ein weiteres Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.

„Danke Mami.“ spottete er und wir beide schauten uns an und wagten ein leichtes, kurzes Lächeln.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum es auf einmal zwischen uns so gut lief, aber ich hoffte es würde so weiter gehen. Angst wollte ich Jonne beileibe keine mehr machen.

„Ich komm nachher wieder, schlaf noch was.“ sagte ich dann und stand auf um zu gehen.

Alles was ich noch hören konnte war ein „Hmm“ und dann hatte Jonne seine Augen auch schon wieder geschlossen.

Als ich in den Aufenthaltsraum kam starrte Paavo wie erstarrt auf das angefangene Croissant und die halbleere Flasche.

„Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht, das er gegessen hat?“ fragte er wohl etwas geschockt und ich musste lachen.

„Tja, das würdest du wohl gern wissen, aber das ist Berufsgeheimnis. Gitarristen besitzen schon von Natur aus unheimliche Verführungskünste.“

„Pfft!“ war alles was ich noch von Paavo als Antwort bekam, dann war er still und widmete sich wieder dem Fernseher. Ich ging währenddessen zum Fenster. Die Luft hier in dem Raum war abgestanden und fahl und ich fragte mich echt wie Paavo hier noch atmen konnte und entschloss mich somit etwas frische Luft hineinzulassen. Kaum hatte ich meine Hand jedoch am Fenstergriff stockte ich:

Da unten im Hof fuhr grad ein Polizeiauto vor!

Einerseits wollte ich am liebsten runterlaufen, lauthals schreien und den Polizisten, der gerade ausstieg, darum bitten Jonne zu helfen, doch andererseits hatte ich Angst vor dem was mit mir passieren würde. Würde ich bestraft werden? Denn schließlich hatte ich den Entführern geholfen. Zwar nicht unbedingt freiwillig aber...

Würde ich ins Gefängnis kommen?

Was wäre wenn....

Ich musste so verschreckt nach unten gestarrt haben, das auf einmal Paavo neben mir stand. „Sag mal Kris, hast du nen Geist gesehen, du bist ja kreidebleich!“ frotzelte er und ich wies nur nach unten. Doch Paavo lachte nur. „Ach so. Kein Wunder das du so verschreckt bist, du kannst es ja auch nicht wissen.“

„Was wissen?“ fragte ich leise, war mir aber zunehmend sicher das ich es eigentlich nicht wissen wollte.

„Das da unten ist Inspektor Koivu. Er schaut hier öfters mal rein, denn er ist ein ganz guter Freund vom Boss. Eigentlich haben wir sowieso ganz gute Kontakte zur Polizei, sonst würde der Laden hier nicht laufen.“

Ich nickte und setzte mein bestes Lächeln auf. „Klar das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.“ Hätte ich eigentlich auch, ich Dummkopf, schalt ich mich in Gedanken. Aber irgendwie hatte ich doch gehofft dass das alles hier einfacher wäre. „Du ich glaube ich verschwinde mal eben!“ erwiderte ich dann und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Paavo nickte und lachte nur, während ich aus dem Raum ging. Auch wenn ich wusste, das es mir keineswegs helfen würde besser zu denken, ne Line konnte ich nach diesem Tag jetzt definitiv gebrauchen. Dieser Tag war gut, denn er war noch nicht einmal annähernd vorbei.

Als ich schließlich nach draußen trat um eine zu rauchen, kribbelte meine Nase immer noch etwas. Mir ging es besser, und auch wenn der Kopf nicht klarer war, so hatte ich doch weniger Angst. Ich grübelte noch ein Weile, kam aber auf keine gute Idee und ging wieder hoch zu Paavo.

Der Tag plätscherte vor sich hin und ich versuchte immer wieder eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma zu finden, blieb jedoch erfolglos. Wenigstens konnte ich Jonne noch dazu überreden ein halbes Brötchen zu essen und etwas zu trinken, aber ansonsten passierte nichts. Gott sei dank.

Als ich schließlich um 19 Uhr mit Paavo beim Abendessen saß, ging auf einmal mein Handy. Ich hatte den Vertrag direkt nachdem ich hier in Helsinki angekommen war abgeschlossen, um irgendwie für Jobs etc. erreichbar zu sein, aber eigentlich hatte niemand meine Nummer. Verwirrt fischte ich es also aus meiner Hosentasche und bemerkte erst dann das es sich nicht um einen Anruf, sondern um die Erinnerungsfunktion handelte.

„Morgen Geburtstag Mama! Ruf an!“ Stand da in großen, pinken Buchstaben (Ja ich liebte diese Farbe immer noch – verklagt mich doch!) auf dem Display und ich seufzte. Mist, das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Ich hatte meiner Mum ja versprochen mich regelmäßig zu melden und meist schrieb ich mir die Termine im vornherein schon ins Handy, damit ich es nicht vergaß. Aber jetzt? Es schien als könnte es kein schlechterer Zeitpunkt sein...

Ich meinte was sollte ich ihr erzählen? Du Mum, ich habe Jonne entführt ... macht Spaß hier und wir sind bald beide einen Kopf kürzer weil ich Depp keine Ahnung hab wie ich uns hier rauskriegen soll?! Na prima.

Obwohl....

Doch, das war’s!

Mit einem Grinsen schaute ich vom Handy auf und blickte Paavo ins Gesicht der mich erwartungsvoll anguckte.

„Was ist denn los, Kris?“

„Ich ahem, ich hab was vergessen.“ Vorsichtig zeigte ich ihm die Nachricht und er nickte.

„Dann ruf Sie doch an, wo ist das Problem?“

„Tja, also normalerweise ruf ich Sie immer einen Tag vorher an und wir machen dann aus, wann ich am nächsten Tag zu ihr zum Feiern und Kuchenessen nach Tampere komme. Und eigentlich ... meinst du ich kann morgen hier weg?“ ließ ich schließlich die Bombe platzen und hoffte das Paavo mich nicht direkt durchschauen würde.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, warum nicht? Frag einfach den Boss, aber müsste eigentlich kein Problem sein.“

Ich atmete innerlich auf.

„Vor allem willst du ja nicht auffallen.“ redete Paavo dann weiter und ich konnte ja nicht umhin, innerlich die Augen zu verdrehen wie er doch den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Ja ich wollte nicht auffallen. Ganz und gar nicht. Denn morgen würde ich mich auf den Weg nach Tampere machen und dort Larry, Tommi und die anderen suchen.

Die hatten bestimmt eine Idee was wir machen könnten.

Gleich nach dem Abendessen ging ich runter zu Aki und fragte ihn. Zuerst schien er etwas zu zögern und ich hatte schon Angst das er mich ertappt hatte, doch dann nickte er.

„Geh ruhig. Wir wollen doch nicht das dich deine Mum vermisst oder? Weil das würde ja Aufsehen erregen.. und so was können wir gar nicht gebrauchen.“

Ich nickte und strahlte ihn an. „Naja, ich seh sie ja auch nicht so oft. Tampere ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingsstadt. Wenn ich irgendwann mal Geld hab, dann kauf ich ihr ein Haus hier, dann muss ich nicht mehr dahin.“

Aki lachte nur. „Naja, dann viel Spaß. Sei aber bitte um Acht wieder hier, denn ich muss noch mal weg und will Paavo nicht schon wieder alleine Dienst schieben lassen.“

Ich winkte ab. „Kein Problem, ich werd schon morgens fahren, dann kann ich auch schon früher wieder abhauen. Ich geh dann mal meine Mum anrufen.“ Und damit verließ ich den Raum und ging nach draußen, wo ich auch wirklich meine Mum anrief. Jedoch fragte ich nicht nach einem Treffen oder sprach noch nicht einmal mit ihr, denn ich wusste, das sie noch auf der Arbeit und das Handy somit aus war. Nein vielmehr wünschte ich ihr jetzt schon mal einen Fröhlichen Geburtstag und sagte das ich Sie morgen nicht anrufen könne, da ich im Flieger säße. Allerdings würde ich mich die Tage mal bei ihr melden.

Danach machte ich mein Handy aus und verstaute es sicher in der Innenseite meiner Jacke, bevor ich wieder hoch zu Paavo und Jonne ging.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach und ich ausnahmsweise mal für ein paar Stunden in einem der anderen Räume im Bett lag, da Aki selber aufpasste, kamen mir auf einmal Zweifel. Konnte ich es wirklich schaffen und die anderen finden? Konnte ich... konnten wir... Jonne hier rausholen oder würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen?

Die Gedanken rannten durch meinen Kopf wie eine Herde wildgewordener Elefanten und ich warf mich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis ich schließlich einen Entschluss traf: Ich würde Jonne und mich hier rausholen.

Und wenn es das letzte war was ich tat.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich dann schon um 8 Uhr auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach Tampere. Vorher war ich noch mal kurz in meinem kleinen Zimmer gewesen um ein paar frische Sachen zu holen. Dort hatte ich nur schnell nach meiner Post geschaut- blöde Rechnungen- und war dann an der Pink Lady hängen geblieben, die einzige Gitarre die ich noch behalten hatte. Warum wusste ich selber nicht, aber irgendwie hatte ich mich nicht von ihr trennen können. Und jetzt konnte ich nicht umhin sie anzustarren. Wäre das alles hier auch passiert wenn ich nicht rausgeflogen wäre? Wo würde ich dann jetzt sein?

Nach ein paar Minuten schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich würde es wohl eh nie erfahren und grübeln brachte mich jetzt erst gar nicht weiter. Also schnappte ich mir meine kleine Tasche und schloss die Tür.

Danach hatte ich noch mal kurz bei Jonne reingeschaut, ihn kurz für ihn ein paar Sekunden beim schlafen beobachtet und gehofft das er während ich weg war keine Dummheiten machen würde. Mir war wirklich nicht wohl ihn mit den Typen alleine zu lassen, aber hatte ich denn eine Wahl? Jedenfalls hoffte ich ihn heute Abend noch in einem Stück vorzufinden.

Am Bahnhof schlug mir der kalte Wind entgegen und ich verfluchte die Tatsache das ich im Moment weder Führerschein noch Auto hatte. Es war mal wieder der Alkohol gewesen der mich vor Jahren schon den Führerschein gekostet hatte und nun musste ich hier stehen und frieren. So was dummes. Grummelnd schaute ich noch mal in Richtung Anzeigetafel und erkannte das der Zug auch noch mindestens 5 Minuten Verspätung hatte. Na toll. Besser konnte es doch nicht beginnen oder?

Jedenfalls nutzte ich die Zeit und holte mir erst einmal einen Kaffee, da es für meine Verhältnisse eh viel zu früh war. Auch wenn ich im Moment kein Rockstar mehr war, den Lebensstil hatte ich allemal noch drauf. Und irgendwie hatte ich auch nicht das Gefühl das sich das so schnell ändern würde.

Während ich also nun den Kaffee schlürfend über das Gleis wanderte und auf den dummen Zug wartete, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit auch gleich um mich umzuschauen. Denn auch wenn Paavo, Aki und die anderen mir zu glauben schienen, so war ich mir doch nicht zu 100% sicher das sie es auch wirklich taten. Wie hieß es doch so schön? Vorsicht ist die Mutter des infiltrierenden Rockstars/Gangsters. Oder so ähnlich.

Nach weiteren 10 bibbernden und windigen Minuten kam endlich der dumme Zug und ich konnte ins Warme. So war mir wenigstens nicht kalt aber der Aufregung tat dies keinen Abbruch. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich Tommi, Antti und die anderen finden? Würden sie mir überhaupt glauben? Und vor allem was würden sie mit mir machen nachdem sie gehört hatten was ich Jonne angetan hatte? Irgendwie machte mich das alles von Minute zu Minute wahnsinniger und mein Kopf schwirrte.

Als der Zug endlich nach ein paar Stunden in Tampere einfuhr war ich zwar kein bisschen ruhiger, aber dennoch froh das ich endlich da war. Wiederum schaute ich mich um, konnte aber niemand entdecken der mir gefolgt war. Ich atmete auf. Vielleicht hatten sie es mir wirklich abgekauft.

Vor dem Bahnhof schnappte ich mir zuerst mal den nächstbesten Bus und fuhr in die Stadt hinein. Drei Haltestellen später stieg ich aus und wanderte erst mal zu Jonnes Apartment, welches jedoch verschlossen war. Eigentlich hatte ich mir das doch denken können und so wanderte ich weiter zu Tommi, Antti, Snack und Jay, fand aber überall alles verlassen vor. Keiner zuhause. Sie waren bestimmt irgendwo alle zusammen. Aber wo?

Der nächste Weg führte mich zu Larrys Wohnung. Hier blieb ich eine Weile vor der Tür stehen bevor ich klingelte, schließlich hatte ich hier mal mit ihm zusammen gewohnt. Jetzt erschien es irgendwie seltsam zurückzukommen, so als Besucher, als wahrscheinlich unwillkommener noch dazu. Ich klingelte abermals, aber auch jetzt machte niemand auf und ich seufzte. Wo zum Teufel hatten sie sich versteckt?

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. Vielleicht war ja noch ...

Ich kramte ein wenig hinter dem Blumentopf neben der Tür und - Bingo!- förderte ich doch den Ersatzschlüssel zutage.

Noch einmal kurz umgesehen und dann war ich auch schon in Larrys Wohnung. Drinnen war alles verlassen. In der Küche stand ein Teller in der Spüle und wartete darauf abgespült zu werden und auch der Kühlschrank war gefüllt, verreist war er also nicht. So ging ich weiter ins Wohnzimmer, fand dort aber nichts Außergewöhnliches außer den blickenden Anrufbeantworter, der aber nur eine Message von einem Kumpel von ihm aus Helsinki enthielt. Im Schlafzimmer stockte ich dann für ein paar Sekunden, die Schranktüren standen offen und überall auf dem Bett waren Klamotten verteilt. Vielleicht war er doch weggefahren? Oder vielmehr er hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht? Mich würde es nicht wundern, denn wenn sie Jonne entführt hatten würde Tommi bestimmt nicht den Rest der Band frei durch Tampere Tigern lassen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten umsehen gab ich auf. Hier war definitiv kein Hinweis darauf zu finden wo der Rest von Negative war. Frustriert probierte ich noch mal alle Handynummern die ich hatte inklusive Ville, Arttu und Anssi mit Larrys Telefon, aber es half nichts. Die Handys waren alle abgeschaltet. Wiederum spielte ich mit dem Gedanken einfach zur Polizei zu gehen, aber schüttelte den Kopf. Paavo hatte ne Andeutung gemacht das sie wohl Kontakte zur Polizei hatten und wenn ich nun wirklich mit meinem unsagbaren Glück an den falschen geriet.....

Nicht auszudenken...

Ich wollte nun wirklich das wir alle hier lebend rauskamen.

Frustriert schnappte ich mir noch ein Glas Cola aus Larrys Kühlschrank und verließ dann die Wohnung um den Zweitschlüssel wieder an seinem geheimen Platz zu verstauen. Gerade als ich den Schlüssel wieder hinter dem Blumentopf abgelegt hatte, bemerkte ich auf einmal einen Schatten über mir und fuhr erschrocken herum. Was zum Teufel...

Nur eine Sekunde später konnte ich aufatmen. Ich blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Mikko, meinem ehemaligem Nachbarn und auch wenn der nicht gerade freundlich schaute war er doch relativ harmlos. Und eigentlich auch ein Freund. Zumindest mal gewesen.

„Was zu Teufel suchst du hier?“ raunzte er mich an und machte mir damit klar das er wirklich nicht erfreut war mich zu sehen.

„Was geht dich das an?“ raunzte ich zurück und er schlug die Arme übereinander.

„Willst du Larry jetzt auch noch beklauen oder was? Ich hätte nie gedacht das du so tief fällst!“

Ich konnte nicht anders als die Augen verdrehen. „ Ich will nichts klauen verdammt. Glaubst du echt ich würde dann tagsüber kommen?“

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Man konnte immer noch deutlich spüren das er wollte das ich Land gewinne. Aber wundern sollte es mich das auch nicht, denn als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen hatten, war ich nicht gerade gut zu sprechen auf ihn, Negative und Larry gewesen.

Und er hatte es auch hautnah zu spüren bekommen.

 

* * *

 

_Das Amadeus war gerammelt voll. Mein Bierchen leider nicht mehr und so wanderte ich etwas betüdelt zur Theke um mir ein neues zu holen, als mir plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Etwas entnervt, da ich schon wieder einen Fan vermutete und eigentlich meine Ruhe haben wollte, fuhr ich herum und blickte in ein bekanntes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, welches ich aber auch nicht gerade gerne sehen wollte, denn es erinnerte mich zu sehr an etwas an was ich mich nicht erinnern wollte._

„ _Kris, mein Gott dich sieht man ja auch nicht mehr!“ lächelte mich Mikko an und wollte mich zur Begrüßung umarmen doch ich winkte ab. „Larry macht sich schon total Sorgen. Wir haben jetzt bestimmt 3 Monate nichts mehr von dir gehört warum...“_

_Ich konnte nicht anders als die Augen verdrehen. „Pfft, ja klar auf einmal vermisst ihr mich. Vor ein paar Monaten sah das noch ganz anders aus, da wolltet ihr mich loswerden...“_

_Mikko schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Quatsch Kris, wir wollten dich nicht...“_

_Weiter kam er nicht._

_Da ich ein ganzes Stück größer war, baute ich mich jetzt vor ihm auf und blickte ihn ärgerlich an. „Ja klar, Mikko und Elefanten können fliegen. Nun hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Larry und der Rest von Negative interessieren mich nen feuchten Dreck. Und du übrigens auch. Geht doch alle zu Jonne und lasst euch von ihm kaputtmachen. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf diesen Mist.“_

_Damit gab ich ihm einen Schubs so das er fast gegen die Theke fiel und verzog mich aus dem Amadeus._

 

* * *

 

„Nee ernsthaft ich such die Locke und den Rest der Bande auch. Ist wichtig. Vielleicht weißt du wo sie sind?“

Wiederum sagte er erst mal nichts, aber ich konnte ein Flackern in seinen Augen erkennen. Wir kannten uns einfach schon zu lange das ich so was übersehen hätte. Er wusste also was.

„Komm schon ich sehs dir an. Wo sind sie?“

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen.“ Er wandte sich schon zum gehen, aber ich schnappte ihn mir schnell bevor er weit kommen konnte.

„Mikko, nun hör mal zu, das hier ist verdammt noch mal kein Spaß mehr. Ich muss wissen wo die anderen sind.“

Er schaute mich erschreckt an, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf.

„Kris, es tut mir leid aber im Moment ist es ganz schlecht. Gib mir deine Nummer und werde sie Larry geben wenn’s wieder besser ist aber....“

Nun platzte mir endgültig der Kragen. „Ich weiß wo Jonne ist!“

Das tat nun endlich sein übriges und er stockte. „Was? Ich meine... wie .. woher?“

Ich seufzte. „Verdammt lange Story. Nun bitte ... wo sind sie? Ich hab nicht viel Zeit.“ Hatte ich auch wirklich nicht. Wir hatten schon Nachmittag und ich sollte am Abend wieder im Club sein.

Mikko schaute mich ein paar Sekunden unsicher an, doch dann nickte er.

„Mökki.“

War alles was er hervorbrachte, doch ich verstand sofort. Das Mökki von Oma Liimatainen. Warum war ich nicht schon eher darauf gekommen? Es war doch wirklich die einfachste Lösung gewesen.

Mikko sofort loslassend und ein „Danke“ murmelnd stürmte ich gleich los, nur um dann wieder zu stoppen und umzudrehen. Ich hatte mich erinnert dass das Mökki mitten im nirgendwo nicht weit von Tampere lag. Ergo fuhren weder Bus noch Bahn dahin. Und da ich nicht unbedingt ein Taxi nehmen wollte...

Jedenfalls wusste ich auch das Larrys kleiner Golf draußen vor dem Haus stand. Und genau diesen würde ich mir jetzt ausborgen. Scheiß auf den Führerschein, es würden eh nur knapp 15 Minuten Fahrt sein und das hier war eh ein Notfall. Und Larry? Ja, der würde es sicher verstehen.

Und so rannte ich schnurstracks wieder zur Wohnung und öffnete die Tür, wo ich mir den Schlüssel krallte, den ich eben auf der Kommode im Flur gesehen hatte. Mikko schien das ganze etwas misstrauisch zu beäugen, doch als ich ihn anschaute schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Ich sag ja nix. Geh sie suchen.“ Und damit stürmte ich auch schon die Treppe runter, das „Viel Glück!“ nur noch aus der Entfernung hörend.

Ich hatte Glück. Larry hatte das Auto fast voll aufgetankt und so brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen ob ich es auch bis dahin schaffen würde. Die Fahrt dorthin kam mir unendlich vor, obwohl es wirklich nur 14 Minuten waren und als ich endlich auf einer kleine Lichtung unweit des Mökkis stand, war ich ganz außer Atem.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend stieg ich aus und konnte nicht umhin mich ein bisschen mulmig zu fühlen als ich mich auf den Weg zum Mökki machte.

Wie würden die anderen reagieren? Würden sie sich freuen mich zu sehen? Oder würden sie mich hassen für das was mit Jonne passiert war?   
  
Vielleicht sollte ich davon einfach nichts erzählen ....

Obwohl rauskommen würde es eh.

Ein wenig zögerlich bog ich um die Ecke und betrachtete das nun in Sicht gekommene Mökki. Es sah ganz ruhig aus. Nicht als ob mindestens acht verrückte Finnen es unsicher machen würden.

Jedoch war die Tür halboffen. Es musste also irgendwer da sein.

Allen meinen Mut zusammennehmend ging ich die paar Stufen hinauf und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo?“ rief ich halbwegs laut damit niemand im Mökki durch mein kommen erschreckt würde. „Hallo ist da jemand?“

Ein Knarren, das aus dem Wohnzimmer des Mökkis kam, riss mich aus meinen immer noch verwirrenden Gedanken an was ich denn alles schreckliches finden könnte und schon Sekunden später stand Tommi vor mir.

Er zuckte zurück, wollte schon hinter sich greifen oder in Deckung gehen als er stockte und mich mit großen, geweiteten Augen ansah. „Kris?“ kam es unsicher von ihm.

Ich nickte und tat dann ebenso so unsicher einen Schritt vor. „Hallo Tommi.“

Tommi starrte erst mal einfach nur und sah mich an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Ich konnte es ihm irgendwie nicht verdenken, denn wir hatten uns ungefähr ein Jahr nicht gesehen, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so was.

„Tut mir leid das ich dich erschreckt hab. Wo sind die anderen?“

Zuerst schaute er mich etwas verwirrt an doch dann nickte er. „Ich hab sie raus an den See geschickt weil sie sich hier drinnen einfach die Köpfe eingehauen haben. Das Mökki ist einfach zu klein für 8 Leute.“

Ich nickte auch nur verstehend. Kein Wunder, das Mökki hatte nur ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Kochecke und zwei weitere noch kleinere Schlafzimmer. Und natürlich ein Badezimmer aber das konnte man auch nicht gerade als riesig bezeichnen.

Wir standen noch ein paar Sekunden einfach nur da und starrten uns an, bevor ich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen.“ sagte ich leise und Tommi nickte nur und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns auf der kleinen Couch niederließen. Tommi schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und ich hielt es für besser einfach die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß wo Jonne ist!“

Tommi hatte wohl alles erwartet nur nicht das, zumindest seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen. „Was? Ich meine wie? Wir....!“

Ich hob eine Hand und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Nun lass mich doch erst einmal erzählen.“

Und dann erzählte ich: Von Jonne und unserer Begegnung auf der Strasse, wie er wieder eingefangen worden war und ich ihn im Club durch Paavo gefunden hatte. Und auch die Situation mit Aki und Gürtel ließ ich nicht aus obwohl mir recht mulmig wurde als ich davon erzählte.

„Ich weiß ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen und es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich versteh wenn ihr mich jetzt hasst und...“ weiter kam ich nicht, denn mir versagte die Stimme, die schon die ganze Zeit immer leiser und leiser geworden war. Meine Tränen zurückdrängend wartete ich darauf das Tommi auf mich losgehen würde. Oder das er mich anschreien und rausschmeißen würde, denn verdient hatte ich es ja.

Doch nichts dergleichen passierte und so schaute ich ein paar Momente später zögerlich vom Couchbezug auf und sah ihm ausgerechnet direkt in die Augen. Was ich da sah erschreckte mich. Tommi sah eben an der Tür schon müde und sehr bleich aus, aber jetzt guckten die Augen die tiefe Ringe zierten ausdruckslos und starr. Fast wie tot. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so fertig gesehen.

Immer noch auf einen Wutanfall seinerseits wartend, zuckte ich zusammen als er auf einmal sprach.

„Arska ist tot, Kris!“

Ich stockte und konnte nicht verhindern das ich zu zittern begann. „Was?“

Es war mehr gehaucht als gesprochen, aber er hatte es trotzdem verstanden.

„Er ... er war mit Jonne im Probenraum als sie ihn geholt haben. Sie wollten was wegen der Tour besprechen und ... er war ihnen wohl im Weg, also haben sie ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten. Jonne muss wohl alles mitangesehen haben...“

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ich schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad bevor ich mich übergab und den morgendlichen Kaffee hervorwürgte. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten und so sank ich auf die Knie. Nur durch einen Schleier bekam ich mit wie Tommi mir mit Toilettenpapier über den Mund wischte und mich dann in seine Arme zog. 

Arska. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er war ein Freund gewesen. Jemand der uns auf Tour begleitet hatte und mit dem wir durch dick und dünn gegangen waren. Und jetzt .... Gott ich konnte ... wollte es einfach nicht glauben....

Weinkrämpfe schüttelten meinen Körper und Tommi zog mich nur noch fester an sich ran. Auch er weinte, das konnte ich an seinem regelmäßigen Zucken spüren und so saßen wir einfach nur auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und schluchzten.

Einige Zeit später, ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, spürte ich auf einmal eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Tommi hatte sich etwas beruhigt, aber da er immer noch beide Arme um mich geschlungen hatte, wusste ich das er es nicht sein konnte. Etwas zögerlich drehte ich mich um und blickte in das traurige und besorgte Gesicht von Antti, der mir ein Glas Wasser entgegenhielt.

„Hier, trink erst mal was.“ Ich tat wie mir geheißen und spuckte den ersten Schluck, nachdem ich mich von Tommi gelöst hatte, ins Klo um erst mal den komischen Geschmack loszuwerden. Kaffee rückwärts trinken war wirklich nicht lecker. Nachdem das Glas leer war, stellte ich es auf den Boden und schaute wieder zu Antti. 

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?“ fragte ich leise. Irgendwie hatte ich immer noch Angst das er was gehört hatte, obwohl der Schock über Arskas Tod noch viel viel größer war.

„Ich hab dich reingehen sehen und bin dir gefolgt.“

Traurig nickte ich. Er wusste also auch alles. Mit zitternden Beinen richtete mich auf und folgte Antti, nachdem ich Tommi aufgeholfen hatte, ins Wohnzimmer. Dort standen wir drei erst mal ein paar Sekunden und starrten einander an, als Antti plötzlich auf mich zuging und mir eine scheuerte, die gesessen hatte. Leicht verwirrt, aber dennoch nicht gewillt mich zu wehren wartete ich darauf, das er wieder zuschlug, wunderte mich dann aber als er seine Arme um mich schlang und seine Stirn an meine legte, um mir ihn die Augen zu schauen. 

„Nie wieder Kris. Mach das nie wieder. Einfach so abzuhauen und sich monatelang nicht melden. Weißt du was wir für Ängste ausgestanden haben? Noch nicht mal dein Bruder wusste wo du warst.“ 

Zaghaft schaute ich vom Boden auf und konnte erkennen wie Antti die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. Er hatte recht, einfach so abzuhauen war wirklich nicht die beste Idee gewesen. In den ganzen Monaten hatte ich nur meine Mom zweimal angerufen. Bei allen anderen hatte ich mich gar nicht gemeldet, weil ich nur vergessen wollte.   
Ich konnte nicht verhindern das mir selber wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten und so zog ich Antti an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er roch nach Zigaretten, dem komischen Wachs, das er für seine Dreads benutzte und nach irgendwas anderem Undefinierbarem. Einfach nach Antti. Und erst jetzt fiel mir wirklich auf wie sehr ich ihn und die anderen vermisst hatte. 

Gott, ich war wirklich ein Idiot gewesen. 

Plötzlich merkte ich wie jemand mir durch die Dreads wuschelte und guckte wieder hoch. Tommi lächelte mich schwach an. „ An deiner Frisur müssen wir aber noch arbeiten Kris, du siehst aus wie eine Antti- Imitation.“ 

Schmollend schob ich meine Unterlippe hervor und schaute ihn verächtlich an. „Pühh!“ machte ich, genau wie Jonne es immer tat wenn er uns vorspielte er würde schmollen. Wir alle drei lachten leise und ich war Tommi unendlich dankbar das er versucht hatte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. 

Langsam löste ich mich wieder von Antti, der darauf etwas murrte und versuchte durchzuatmen. Jetzt an Jonne zu denken war auch nicht gerade die gute Idee gewesen. 

„Aber immerhin hats gewirkt. In diesem Aufzug hat mich niemand erkannt, weder Journalisten noch Fans. Ich glaube es sieht einfach zu bescheuert aus.“ Dann etwas leiser. „Sogar Jonne hat mich auf der Straße nicht registriert.“ 

Tommi nickte nur traurig, das kleine Lächeln aber blieb. Dann wanderte er zu einer Tasche die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und begann zu kramen, während ich wieder zu grübeln begann. 

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich? Ich wollte ja schon zur Polizei gehen aber nach der Andeutung von Paavo weiß ich nicht ob das die gute Idee ist...!“

Tommi schüttelte nur den Kopf während sich auf Anttis Stirn kleine Falten von seiner Ratlosigkeit bildeten. Ja ratlos war ich auch. Sollten wir es wagen Jonne da alleine rauszuholen? Weil das Lösegeld aufzubringen war unmöglich, es sei denn Tommi hatte irgendwo eine Goldmine aufgetan von der ich nichts wusste. 

Etwas frustriert schaute ich rüber zu Tommi, der immer noch kramte. Was nun Herr Manager? Normalerweise bist du doch immer der mit der Ahnung von allem, der mit dem Plan? Mach gefälligst was. 

Als ob Tommi meine Gedanken gehört hätte, drehte er sich plötzlich um. „Da ist sie ja!“ Damit zog er ein kleines Kärtchen aus der Seitentasche seiner Reisetasche und hielt sie uns triumphierend entgegen. „ Antti, ich hab gesagt das ich vielleicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel hab, oder?“ 

Antti nickte. 

„Na das hier ist es. Jungs ich geh jetzt telefonieren. Da wir jetzt wissen wo Jonne ist und wer ihn hat, ist es schon einiges leichter.“ Damit schnappte er sich sein Handy und verschwand nach draußen, während ich ihm zuerst nachstarrte und dann Antti fragend anschaute. Der zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber lass ihn mal machen, kennst ihn ja, abbringen lässt der sich sowieso von nichts.“ 

Ich nickte. Ja daran erinnerte ich mich noch. Dickkopf sondergleichen. Einerseits gut für seine Arbeit als Manager, zum Beispiel für Verhandlungen bei Plattenfirmen... Aber für die Band hatte es auch schon einige graue Strähnen gebracht, weil er mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte. Vor allem weil seine Brüder nicht anders waren.

Antti schaute mich nun eindringlich an und räusperte sich. „Ich denke wir sollten zu den anderen gehen. Wenn du sie sehen willst meine ich.“

Ich nickte nur. „Klar will ich.“ Auch wenn es etwas zaghaft geklungen hatte.

Antti lächelte nur. „Kris, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sie werden sich freuen dich zu sehen... vor allem Larry.“ Ohne nur auch noch auf eine Antwort meinerseits zu warten, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich nach draußen. 

Antti hatte natürlich recht. Als ich zu den anderen kam starrten sie mich für ein paar Sekunden verschreckt an, bevor wir uns dann in die Arme fielen. Sogar klein Ville drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und Larry wollte mich anscheinend gar nicht mehr loslassen und hielt die ganze Zeit meine Hand in seiner. Der einzige der etwas zurückhaltend war, war Gary, da wir uns nur durch Antti kannten. Aber auch er drückte mich kurz und wuschelte mir durch die Dreads, die natürlich bei den anderen großes Aufsehen erregten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir in nächster Zukunft noch so einiges anhören müssen.

Schnell machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Mökki, da es zu Regnen begann, und ich begann noch einmal die Geschichte zu erzählen. Diesmal aber lies ich die Sache mit dem Gürtel aus. Ich wusste immer noch nicht warum ich mich auf einmal getraut hatte Tommi davon zu erzählen, aber vielleicht hatte ich einfach irgendwie meine Seele reinigen müssen. Auch wenn es etwas half, fühlte ich mich dennoch abgrundtief schlecht wenn ich daran dachte. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, das Tommi mir quasi zu verstehen gegeben hatte, das es wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte wohlmöglich noch schlimmer ausgegangen wäre.

Als wir endlich schon etwas nass am Mökki ankamen, sah ich wie Tommi gerade auflegte und in das Mökki ging. Er musste die ganze halbe Stunde, die wir weg gewesen waren durchtelefoniert haben und ich fragte mich immer noch mit wem. Aber das würde ich ihn jetzt fragen. 

Drinnen wurden wir schon von Tommi erwartet, der schon heiße Schokolade aufgesetzt hatte und schließlich jedem eine Tasse bzw. Becher oder was auch immer in der kleine Küche des Mökkis zu finden war, gab.

„So Leute wir kriegen gleich Besuch!“ verkündete er dann und wir starrten ihn alle fragend an, bekamen aber erst mal keine Antwort. 

Wir mussten nicht lange warten, denn schon 5 Minuten später klopfte es. Tommi hastete natürlich sofort zur Tür und zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Der eine erinnerte mich schon fast wieder an die Bodyguards von Aki, groß, breitschultrig und grimmig dreinblickend, um dem ganzen noch den bösen Touch zu geben. Und der andere.... ja der andere lies mir dann vollkommen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tommi hatte doch den totalen Knall!

Denn der komische, braunhaarige Typ, der da vor mir stand, war niemand anderes als Tuomas Hattinnen, seines Zeichens ein anderer Gangsterboss dieses Landes und nicht minder berühmt für seine Schandtaten als Aki. Und der sollte uns helfen? Was wollte Tommi? Einen Gangwar anzetteln? Der hatte wohl zu viele schlechte Filme gesehen.   
Während Tommi also Tuomas vorstellte und die anderen wie vorherzusehen keine Ahnung hatten wer oder was da vor ihnen stand, warf ich dem ältesten Liimatainen nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu und ging erst mal raus, um eine zu rauchen. Denn auch wenn ich wirklich die Lust gehabt hätte ihm für diese Idee eine zu scheuern, so wusste ich doch, dass uns das jetzt nicht weiter bringen würde.

Wieder erwarten folgte mir Tommi nur Sekunden später nach draußen und ich konnte nicht anders als ihn wiederum grimmig anstarren, als er vor mir zum stehen kam.  
„Ich sehe, du weißt also wer er ist.“ sagte er fast tonlos und ich konnte nicht verhindern, das sich meine freie Hand zur Faust ballte. 

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wo ich mich die letzten Monate rumgetrieben habe? Im Taka tuka Land?“ raunzte ich ihn an. „Klar, weiß ich wer er ist und genau deshalb weiß ich jetzt auch das du wahnsinnig bist. Nicht nur das du den Teufel holst um die Hölle zu bekämpfen, nein, hast du mal überlegt was der dafür wollen wird? Der wird das nicht für umsonst machen mein Lieber, und die Preise von denen sind nicht gerade billig!“

Noch bevor Tommi etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich auf einmal eine Stimme hinter mir. „Wir kennen uns also, denke ich?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blies den Rauch so ruhig es ging raus. „Kennen ist das falsche Wort. Ich hab nur so einiges über sie gehört!“ 

Tuomas lachte. „Ach und nichts gutes nehme ich an? Naja, wenn’s dich beruhigt, Tommi hat noch einen Gefallen gut. Er hat mir geholfen, jetzt helfe ich ihm!“

Mir stockte der Atem. Tommi Liimatainen, mein Ex-Manager, den ich zwar zeitweise für hitzköpfig, aber für sonst ganz normal gehalten hatte, half in seiner Freizeit einem Gangsterboss? Vielleicht hatte ich es mit dem „bösen“ und dem „vielleicht hat er es verdient“ gar nicht mal so schlecht getroffen gehabt. Ich hatte nur auf den falschen Liimatainen gesetzt, verdammt noch mal. 

Toumas jedoch schien meinen Gedanken lesen zu können, was wohl auch davon kam, das ich Tommi mit einer Mischung von Fassungslosigkeit und Hass anstarrte. 

„Nein, Tommi ist nicht zum Gangster mutiert, also schau ihn auch nicht so an!“

„Aber was...?“

„Er hat mich einfach nur zu meiner Hochzeit gefahren, weiter nichts. Mein Auto war liegengeblieben und er hat mich mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damals noch nicht mal eine Ahnung wer ich bin, stimmts?“

Tommi nickte nur und trat dann näher an mich ran. “Kris, ich...!“ 

Ich stand nur da wie eine Kuh wenn’s donnert. Wahrscheinlich klappte auch mein Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch, sehen konnte ich das ja allerdings nicht. Jedes mal wenn ich dachte es könnte nicht mehr irrer werden, machte mir dieses seltsame „Etwas“, was ich mein Leben nannte, doch einen Strich durch die Richtung. 

Da half Tommi einem Anhalter und der entpuppte sich als Gangsterboss. 

Talk about strange luck. 

Wah, nun dachte ich schon auf Englisch. Verdammt, es musste echt etwas nicht stimmen. 

„Kris, nun denk doch bitte mal nach.“ Tommi war jetzt ganz nah zu mir gekommen und flüsterte fast. „Ich weiß echt nicht mehr was wir tun sollen...wir können nicht zu Polizei, das Geld hab ich nicht und ...“ er stockte. „Verdammt noch mal, wenn du was besseres weißt, dann sag es doch!“ 

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Er hatte schon recht. Die Zeit drängte und Aki wurde mit Sicherheit nicht geduldiger und weniger geisteskrank und die Polizei war keine Option. Also nickte ich nur und gab mich geschlagen. „Okay, ich mach mit, was auch immer ihr machen wollt. Nur eine Bedingung hab ich. Ihr sagt auch den anderen vollends die Wahrheit, wer er ist und was hier abläuft. Wenn jemand lieber abhauen will, dann soll er das tun.“

Tommi nickte nur. „Das hatte ich eh vor, keine Sorge. Komm lass uns reingehen.“ 

Und das taten wir dann auch.


	9. Chapter 9

Drinnen warteten die anderen brav wie Hühner auf der Stange, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht doch gelauscht hatten. Aber das war jetzt eh egal.

Tuomas jedenfalls ergriff sofort das Wort. „Als Tommi mich eben vorgestellt hat, hat er etwas vergessen...“

Und damit ging das Gespräch los. Tuomas erklärte wer er war, und ging für mich Verblüffenderweise locker damit um. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus wer er war, sagte auch das wir ihn nicht mögen müssten, aber das er uns wirklich helfen wollte, was auch ehrlich rüberkam.

Während Tuomas also erklärte was er tat und wieso, schaute ich mich um. Tommi saß etwas abseits und schaute mit eindeutig gemischten Gefühlen in die Runde, während Klein Ville relativ ruhig wirkte, da er diesmal wahrscheinlich dem Urteilsvermögen seines Bruders vertraute. Antti zippelte wie verrückt an einem losem Faden seines T-Shirts rum, während Larry mit einer leeren Bierflasche spielte und auch die anderen sahen nicht gerade begeistert und ruhig aus.

Der komische Bodyguard von Tuomas, angeblich Sven genannt, starrte einfach nur so vor sich hin und sagte gar nichts.

„.... Okay, da wir so schnell wie möglich handeln müssen, bräuchte ich zumindest die Hilfe von ein paar von euch. Ihr kennt Jonne besser als ich und müsst mir auch noch mehr zu der Situation erklären. Ich muss euch aber warnen, Aki ist auch in Gangsterkreisen als gemeinhin grausam und schlichtweg irre bekannt, also wird es verdammt gefährlich. Wenn ihr gehen wollt ist euch das freigestellt, wir halten keinen auf und er ist dann bei Gott auch kein Feigling.“ Damit schaute Tuomas in die Runde und auch Tommi nickte.

„Ich glaub ich spreche für uns alle wenn ich sage, gebt mir ne Waffe und ich bin dabei. Jonne ist einer meiner besten Freunde und ich könnt ihn eigentlich glatt als Familienmitglied bezeichnen. Und wenn wer meiner Familie was antut, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun.“

Das war Larry und ich musste grinsen, irgendwie war es schon klar gewesen, das keiner abhauen würde, dafür waren sie viel zu dickköpfig. Und sie liebten ihre Freunde, das stimmte. Bei Gary war ich mich zuerst nicht so sicher gewesen, aber bei dem entschlossenen Gesicht, das er jetzt machte, hatte Jonne wohl auch bei ihm seine Spuren hinterlassen. War ja auch nicht verwunderlich und ich glaubte es wäre auch nicht anders gewesen, wenn es einer der anderen Jungs gewesen wäre.

Ein Nicken der anderen und so was wie

„Genau!“

„Lasst uns es ihnen zeigen!“ folgten auf Larrys Ausspruch und Tuomas nickte nur.

„Okay dann müssen wir anfangen zu planen, denn wir müssen bis spätestens Morgen handeln. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, das er das Ultimatum verstreichen lassen wird.“ Nun schaute Tuomas mich an. „ Kristian, für dich wird es am gefährlichsten, aber du bist leider der Einzige, der da so einfach reinspazieren kann. Ich will dich nur warnen, Aki spielt gern mit seinen Opfern und ich habe den bösen Verdacht, das er dich nicht durch Zufall mitmachen lässt.“

Na prima, hier kam noch einmal die Bestätigung zu meiner Befürchtung. „Hm, der Gedanke kam mir auch schon, aber bis jetzt behandelte er mich ganz normal. Ich trau ihm aber nicht weiter als ich ihn werfen kann.“

Das Gespräch ging weiter und so nach und nach formten wir einen kleinen Plan oder besser gesagt zumindest einen Anfang davon. Tommi und Antti versorgten uns zwischendurch noch mal mit ein paar belegten Broten und ich erschrak als ich plötzlich auf die Uhr schaute.

„Mist, ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Der Zug den ich nehmen muss kommt in 40 Minuten. Ich muss bis acht wieder im Club sein.“

„Kein Problem ich kann dich fahren, da du ja eh mein Auto hergebracht hast.“ Kam es von Larry, der den letzten Teil des Satzes etwas spöttisch sprach, mich aber doch anlachte. Böse war er mir also nicht, er wollte mich nur wieder mal aufziehen.

„Nee, du fährst Kris nirgendwohin Lauri. Du hast Bier getrunken, vergessen? Ich werde dich fahren, ich wollte eh noch mal mit dir reden.“ kam es dann von Tommi und ich nickte. War mir auch recht.

Damit stand ich also auf und verabschiedete mich von jedem einzeln und erntete das zweite Mal für diesen Tag viele Umarmungen und Küsschen. Larry knuddelte mich besonders lange. „Wir werden das schon schaffen Kris. Und du kennst Jonne, der Dickkopf lässt sich von nix unterkriegen. Und..!“ Er schaute mir in die Augen. „... lass uns wieder das Double Trouble sein ja? Ich hab dich vermisst!“

Ich nickte nur, nicht ganz sicher was ich sagen sollte und wurde auch schon von Tommi rausgeschleift. „Komm Kris, sonst verpasst du wirklich noch den Zug.“ rief er und einerseits war ich schon ganz froh daraus zu kommen. Irgendwie war soviel Nähe nach den ganzen Monaten etwas erdrückend.

Tommi schien genau zu wissen wie es mir ging. „Gib dir und dem Rest ein bisschen Zeit, Kris. Wir haben dich wirklich vermisst. Wenn’s dir zuviel wird, sags einfach, sie werden schon verstehen.“

Wiederum nickte ich nur, nicht sicher was ich sagen sollte als Tommi mir den Schlüssel aus der Hand nahm und das Auto aufschloss.

„Kristian.“

Ich fuhr zusammen, hatte ich doch gar nicht gehört, das Tuomas uns gefolgt war.

„Ich habe noch eine Nummer für dich, wo du anrufen kannst falls was schief geht. Sag den Leuten einfach, das du von mir kommst, dann werden sie dir helfen.“

Ich starrte auf das kleine Stück Papier welches er mir gab.

„Und du solltest dir merken das du auch zum „Huomenna“ kannst, einer Kneipe, zwei Strassen weiter vom Club. Lern die Nummer am besten auswendig. Wegbeschreibung steht auch drauf.“

Wieder ein Nicken. 6 Nummern und die Helsinkiesche Vorwahl, das bekam ich hin.

„Ich würde dir am liebsten eine Waffe geben, aber wenn Aki dich durchsucht wenn du heute Abend kommst, dann wäre die Hölle los. Aber du schaffst das schon, ist ja nur bis morgen.“

Damit klopfte er mir auf die Schulter und ich grinste so gut das noch ging. Blieb mir ja auch nichts anderes übrig, oder?

„Es ist vielleicht sogar besser wenn du nicht alles weißt. Stell dich nur darauf ein, das wir gegen Abend kommen und euch daraus holen. Bleib immer so nah wie möglich bei Jonne und mach das Fenster auf Kipp, damit wir wissen in welchem Raum er genau ist.“

„Werde ich machen.“ sagte ich abermals, da wir das meiste eh schon drinnen abgemacht hatten. „Und du pass gut auf meine Jungs auf.“

Wieder ein Nicken, diesmal von Tuomas und dann stiegen wir ins Auto. Es war schon seltsam. Wenn uns wer gehört hätte, er hätte geglaubt da redeten zwei Freunde. Nur wir wussten das es anders war, aber wir hatten keine Wahl.

Wir mussten ihm vertrauen.

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt war Tommi still. Er schien zu überlegen und ich erschrak fast als er plötzlich sprach. „Es tut mir leid, Kris, das du da reingezogen wurdest.“

Ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. „Tommi, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und wenn du jetzt davon anfängst...“

„Ich hätte aber... ich meine, wenn ich im Probenraum gewesen wäre, vielleicht...“

„Nix vielleicht, wenn du im Probenraum gewesen wärest, wärest du wahrscheinlich auch tot. Tommi, du hättest nichts tun können also hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben.“

Wieder schweigen. Ich seufzte. Das war auch so ne typisch Liimatainische Eigenschaft. Selbstzerfleischung. Aber eigentlich hatte ich sie bis jetzt nur bei Jonne erlebt. Aber da Tommi sein Bruder war...

Jedenfalls musste ich irgendwie die Stimmung etwas heben. „Willst du eigentlich Ville wirklich eine Waffe geben?“ fragte ich dann und Tommis Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

„Gott Kris, du bist gemein.“ lachte er und ich musste auch schmunzeln.

„Ach komm schon, ich hab nur Angst, das er sich wieder selber abknallt.“

Wieder ein Lachen von Tommi.

“Ernsthaft ich bin nur an seinem Besten interessiert.“ Ja ich weiß, die Sache war eigentlich nicht zum Lachen, aber trotzdem konnten sich die Jungs inklusive Tommi immer wieder darüber beömmeln. Und ich auch, daraus machte ich kein Geheimnis.

Tommi schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jaja, ich glaubs dir ja. Aber im Ernst ich werde ihn im Hintergrund halten. Und den Rest so gut es geht auch. Larry und Antti werde ich eh nicht aufhalten können, du kennst sie ja, und gegen Jay wag ich es gar nicht anzusprechen, aber mir ist schon bewusst das sie keine trainierten Soldaten sind.“

„Ja, aber du brauchst dir da keine Sorgen zu machen oder was?“

Tommi rollte nur mit den Augen und ich wusste schon das er richtig verstanden hatte. Nur Sekunden später waren wir auch schon an unserem Ziel. Vorsichtig brachte Tommi nun den Wagen zum stehen. „So da sind wir, der Bahnhof ist zwei Strassen nach links. Ach was erzähl ich dir eigentlich, du kommst doch eh aus Tampere.“

Ich nickte. „Ja das stimmt wohl.“ Und jetzt wollte ich das ausnahmsweise mal nicht verleugnen.

Unsicher schauten wir beide uns an, und als ich meine Tasche aus dem Fußraum hochzog passierte es: sämtlicher Tascheninhalt fiel heraus und verteilte sich in Larrys Auto. Ich seufzte. War ja klar, das so was passiert wo der Zug eh in 15 Minuten kam.

Tommi hingegen war schon längst dabei meinen Krimskrams zusammenzusuchen und schnell hatten wir auch alles beisammen, als er plötzlich das Päckchen mit dem Koks von Paavo in der Hand hielt. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Auch das noch. Jetzt gab es gleich ne Predigt.

„Du nimmst es also immer noch?“ kam es leise von Tommi und ich schaute überrascht auf.

„Ja, ahem..!“ Warum war ich auf einmal so schüchtern? Er war ja noch nicht mal mehr mein Manager verdammt noch mal. Was interessierte er mich überhaupt.

„Was sonst noch?“ Es kam ganz ruhig und ich wunderte mich immer noch das er mich nicht anmeckerte.

„Ein bisschen Grass, hier und da mal ne Pille.. aber den anderen Mist hab ich aufgegeben!“

„Mhm.“ Er nickte nur und zu meiner Verblüffung gab er mir das Päckchen in die Hand. “Du solltest versuchen zumindest bis morgen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.“

„Ich weiß, aber es nimmt mir die Angst, auch wenn...“ Gott nun fing ich sogar an mich zu rechtfertigen. Wie machte er das nur?

Tommi nickte jedoch nur ein weiteres Mal und nahm mich dann kurz in den Arm. „Pass auf dich auf ja?“ und dann leiser, als ich ausstieg und es deshalb kaum noch hörte „Ich hätte wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen sollen.“

Ich drehte mich um und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Tommi winkte nur ab. „Nun geh schon, sonst verpasst du wirklich noch den Zug.“

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr bestätigte es: 10 Minuten, ich musste mich wirklich sputen. Und so nahm ich die Beine in die Hand, wohlwissend das ich wenn alles vorbei war mal mit Tommi reden musste.

Den Zug bekam ich ohne Probleme. Ich ließ mich im letzten Wagen nieder, der fast ganz leer war und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte jetzt 1 Stunde und knapp 45 Minuten Fahrt vor mir, Zeit zum überlegen was ich Jonne und was ich Aki und den anderen erzählen wollte.

Nach einer Weile holte ich das Stück Papier heraus, das Tuomas mir gegeben hatte und prägte mir die Nummer und die Adresse genau ein, bevor ich auf Toilette ging und dort den Zettel in Tausend Teile zerfetzt im Klo runterspülte. Dann schnappte ich mir das Päckchen und den Spiegel und zog mir eine Line. Auch wenn Tommi mir dabei in den Sinn kam, ich brauchte den Mut wenn wir in ein paar Minuten in Helsinki einfahren würden.

Und ja ich wusste er hatte recht. Und seltsamerweise war es auch das erste Mal seit langem das ich mich richtig schlecht fühlte das ich es tat, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich wollte die Angst nicht spüren. Nicht jetzt.

Der Schaffner meldete als nächsten Stop Helsinki und ohne noch weiter nachzudenken machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Willkommen zurück in der Hölle.


	10. Chapter 10

Der Weg zum Club ging fast schneller um als mir lieb war. Irgendwie hatte ich ein wenig Angst was mich erwartete, hoffentlich ging es Jonne gut und keiner der Idioten hatte irgendeinen Mist gebaut.

Auf dem Weg war ich noch bei der Pizzeria gewesen und hatte eine Pizza geholt, weil ich einerseits ein wenig Hunger hatte und mir andererseits sicher war, das Jonne bestimmt nichts gegessen hatte. Also würden wir uns die Pizza teilen.

Im Club dann wurde ich erst mal von 4 von Akis Männer begrüßt, die unten im Club saßen und sich ein Bier genehmigten. So freundlich wie möglich nickte ich ihnen zu und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach oben, heimlich hoffend das sie morgen Abend nicht da sein würden.

Als ich oben im Zimmer bei Paavo ankam grinste mich erst mal Aki an und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was los war, als ich sah das Paavo wieder vorm Fernseher saß und schmollte.

„Er ist gebissen worden.“ lachte Aki und erst jetzt erkannte ich, das Paavos rechter Zeigefinger dick verbunden war.

„Halt die Klappe!“ meckerte er Aki an, doch der lachte nur noch mehr. Ich musste auch lachen.

„Jaja, ich hab doch gesagt das er manchmal beisst der Kleine.“ zog ich nun auch Paavo auf und erntete dafür den Stinkefinger. „Soll ich mal nach dem Kleinen schauen?“ fragte ich dann und Aki nickte.

„Ja mach das. Und nimm ihm was zu essen mit, Paavo hat sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr reingetraut!“ Ich nickte nur, nahm meine mittlerweile wahrscheinlich lauwarme Pizza und die 2 Dosen Cola, die ich auch mitgebracht hatte, und machte mich auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer von Jonne. Bis jetzt war es ja ganz gut gelaufen, sie hatten noch nicht einmal gefragt wie es in Tampere war.

Als ich aufschloss konnte ich erst mal nur einen zusammengekauerten Haufen auf dem Bett erkennen, da schon die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte und so machte ich das Licht an. Sofort lugte Jonnes Kopf zwischen seinen Armen hervor und ich konnte förmlich erkennen wie er sich entspannte als er mich sah. Gott sei dank. Wenigstens machte ich ihm keine Angst mehr.

„Hey Jonne.“ begrüßte ich ihn sachte und verzog das Gesicht, als ich beim näherkommen erkannte das er doch taftswahrhaftig ein blaues Auge hatte. „Ach du alter Sturkopf!“ schalt ich ihn als ich mich neben ihn setzte und begutachtete das Auge kurz. Ich war zwar kein Arzt, aber am Auge an sich schien alles okay zu sein und so hoffte ich das die Schwellung und die Färbung in ein paar Tagen verschwunden waren. Jonne war die ganze Zeit nur ruhig und lies mich machen, nur als ich kurz die Schwellung berührte zuckte er kurz zusammen. „Warum musstest du ihn auch beißen?“ fragte ich ihn, bekam aber keine Antwort. Auch gut dachte ich. Wahrscheinlich bereute er es selber schon. Ich für meinen Teil war nur glücklich das Paavo nicht noch mehr gemacht hatte.

Oder hatte er?

„Sonst alles okay?“ fragte ich leise und Jonne nickte. Gut. „Hunger?“ probierte ich es nun und wieder ein Nicken. Hm, hatten wir jetzt unsere Stimme verloren?

„Guck mal ich hab wieder Pizza!“ sagte ich nun und deutete auf die Schachtel, bevor ich Jonne half sich so gut es ging mit den Handschellen am Bettrahmen aufzusetzen. Dann nahm ich ein Stück Pizza Hawaii aus der Schachtel und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.

„Mich beisst du aber bitte nicht.“ neckte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee, mach ich nicht.“ kam es leise von ihm und er biss von der Pizza ab. Aha, die Stimme war also doch noch da.

Genüsslich kauend grinste Jonne mich an und ich musste auch grinsen. Manchmal hatte er doch echt nen Knall. Nun konnte ich mir fast denken das er Paavo extra gebissen hatte, er brauchte es gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Und auch wenn der Typ das verdient hatte, war es doch glatter Wahnsinn gewesen. Aber irgendwie auch wieder typisch Jonne.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm selber einen Bissen von der Pizza. Hm, lauwarm, aber trotzdem noch lecker.

„Beiss bitte keine Leute mehr, okay?“ bat ich ihn leise als ich ihm wieder die Pizza hinhielt. „Ich kann nämlich nicht immer da sein und sie von Schlimmerem abhalten.“

Jonne verzog nur kurz den Mund. „Okay.“ antwortete er dann leise und ich gab ihm wieder von der Pizza. Er schien jetzt echt Hunger zu haben, denn er aß ohne zu meckern und auch seinem Magen schien es wieder besser zu gehen.

Wir teilten uns die restliche Pizza und dann gab ich ihm etwas von der Cola. Reden taten wir nicht viel, aber Jonne schien sichtlich entspannt in meiner Gegenwart und ich war erleichtert darüber. Jetzt musste morgen nur alles gut gehen und dann... ja dann konnte vielleicht wieder alles gut werden...

„Kris?“ kam es plötzlich von Jonne und er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken um den nächsten Tag.

„Ja, was ist denn?“

„Ahem...!“ er druckste ein bisschen rum. „Ich muss mal.“ sagte er dann leise und ich nickte.

„Okay, warte ich hol, Aki.“

Jonne biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, während ich schon auf dem Weg in das andere Zimmer war. Bei Akis Namen war er richtig zusammengezuckt und ich spürte die Wut in mir aufsteigen. Was hatte der Arsch dem Kleinen wohl alles angetan? Sicherlich war er es gewesen der Arska...

Nein Kris, nicht jetzt. Ich konnte nicht mit so einer Sauwut auf den Kerl da in das Zimmer gehen und nicht auffallen, das wusste ich. Also blieb ich kurz stehen und atmete tief durch bevor ich meinem Weg wieder weiter fortsetzte.

Im Zimmer angekommen sahen mich sowohl Aki als auch Paavo fragend an.

„Und erfolgreich gewesen?“ fragte Aki und ich nickte.

„Ja, er hat etwas Pizza gegessen. Und jetzt muss er mal.“

Aki nickte nur und sofort standen sie beide auf und folgten mir. Im Zimmer machte Aki den nun etwas verschüchtert wirkenden Jonne los und schob ihn vor sich her, während der Kleine sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb.

Jonne schien den Weg schon zu kennen, denn er ging zielsicher voraus, während, Aki, Paavo und ich ihm nur wenige Schritte entfernt folgten. Am Ende des Gangs, gegenüber von der Tür wo wir damals das Koks geholt hatten, blieb er stehen und wartete geduldig bis Aki die Tür öffnete und ihn in den Raum schob. Einerseits tat es mir total weh zu sehen wie er sich so beherrschen lies. Er wehrte sich nicht im geringsten, als ihn Aki grob ins Badezimmer schubste und irgendwie wünschte ich mir fast er würde schreien und um sich schlagen. Andererseits wusste ich das dass totaler Schwachsinn war, denn selbst wenn er uns irgendwie entkommen würde, warteten unten noch die 4 Bodyguards auf ihn. Und da war der Torwächter und die anderen die das Haus bewachten noch gar nicht mitgerechnet.

„Du gehst mit ihm rein und passt auf das er keine Dummheiten macht! Wir warten draußen.“ kam es von Aki und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich verstand, das er mich meinte. Also folgte ich Jonne etwas wiederwillig in den kleinen Raum und schaute mich erst mal um, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht 3qm und beherbergte nichts als ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Toilette, gekachelt mit diesen altertümlichen, hellblauen Kacheln, die ich noch nie gemocht hatte. Alles hier sah ziemlich dreckig und beinahe verfallen aus und ich schauderte. Oft wurde dieses Badezimmer bestimmt nicht benutzt. Ich nickte Jonne kurz zu und drehte mich dann um.

Nur Momente später konnte ich hören wie er sich erleichterte und dann direkt die Klospülung drückte. Als ich mir sicher war, das es wieder okay war, drehte ich mich um und beobachtete ihn wie er sich am Waschbecken mit der dort stehenden Flüssigseife die Hände wusch und dann etwas Wasser über die geschundenen Handgelenke laufen lies. Kurz noch die Hände abgetrocknet und dann stand er auch schon wieder vor mir und schaute mich unsicher an.

Zaghaft versuchte ich ein Lächeln und wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen, damit wir das Badezimmer verlassen konnten, als er plötzlich einen Schritt auf mich zu machte, die Arme um mich schlang und seinen Kopf an meiner Halsbeuge ablegte. Etwas verblüfft, aber dennoch glücklich darüber erwiderte ich die Umarmung und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Gott, was würde ich dafür geben wenn ich ihn mir jetzt einfach schnappen und hier abhauen könnte.

Vielleicht würde dann auch alles wieder so wie früher werden, damals war alles so einfach gewesen...

 

 

* * *

 

_Die Fans schrieen wie am Spieß und ich war gänzlich in meiner wundervollen Musik versunken. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen wie Jonne wie ein wilder Derwisch über die Bühne tobte und musste lächeln. Er war doch immer wieder faszinierend zu sehen wie er sich auf der Bühne veränderte. Offstage war er ruhig, fast schüchtern und drehte nur so richtig auf wenn er Freunde oder Leute um sich hatte, denen er vollends vertrauen konnte, aber hier auf der Bühne legte er das alles ab und gebar sich wie der größte Entertainer aller Zeiten. Ich liebte es einfach ihm dabei zuzusehen._

_Der schnellere Song war nun zu Ende und sogleich ließen ich und meine Freunde die ersten Töne von „Still alive“ erklingen. Jonne fuhr direkt ein paar Gänge runter und konnte somit etwas Luft holen, was er nach solchem durch die Gegend springen wahrscheinlich auch dringend brauchte. Dann fing er an zu singen und bereitete mir damit sofort eine anständige Gänsehaut. Ich musste grinsen, denn wahrscheinlich ging es Vielen im Publikum nicht anders._

_Den ganzen Song über beobachte ich meinen blonden Freund, wie er über die Bühne wanderte und sich sein Herz aus dem Leib sang, als er plötzlich drehte und langsam und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf mich zu kam und anfing mit mir zu flirten. Ich wusste natürlich sofort was jetzt kommen würde und das Publikum wusste es wohl auch, denn es begann noch lauter zu kreischen als ohnehin schon. Jonne grinste nur und fragte mich mit seinen Augen ob es auch okay sei - etwas was er immer tat und was ich auch sehr anständig von ihm fand - und ich nickte fast unmerklich. Das Grinsen verstärkte sich nur noch und nur Sekunden später spürte ich seine Hand in meinem Nacken und die andere an meiner Wange, bevor er dann sanft seine Lippen auf meine legte._

_Das Publikum flippte nun vollends aus, doch davon bekam ich wie immer nur halb soviel mit, denn ich konnte mich nur auf diese sanften Lippen und die freche Zunge konzentrieren, die langsam, aber dennoch bestimmt meine Mundhöhle erforschte. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich lies mich kurz vollends fallen._

_Ich liebte diese Momente._

_Vielmehr als Jonne je ahnen würde und wären wir jetzt nicht auf der Bühne, hätte ich ihn mir schon längst geschnappt und wäre über ihn hergefallen. Der Kleine war einfach zum anbeißen und wenn ich mich getraut hätte, hätte ich es schon längst auch außerhalb der Bühne versucht, aber das war alles nicht so einfach. Es war schon längst viel mehr als Freundschaft, was ich für ihn empfand und auch nichts rein sexuelles, wie ich es früher bei manchen Männern mal gehabt hatte. Nein, ich liebte diesen Blondschopf einfach und hätte am liebsten mein Leben mit ihm geteilt, aber ich war mir sicher, das diese Küsse für ihn nur Spaß waren._

_Auch wusste ich, das er nicht unbedingt begeistert davon gewesen wäre eine Beziehung innerhalb der Band zu führen und sie somit zu gefährden und irgendwie konnte ich ihn schon verstehen. Es war der Preis, den wir für unseren Traum zu zahlen hatten, oder vielmehr den ich zu zahlen hatte, da Jonne ja eigentlich eh nur auf Frauen stand. Und ich zahlte ihn gerne, denn so konnte ich ihm wenigstens nah sein. Er durfte halt nur nicht erfahren wie sehr ich die Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten auf der Bühne genoss._

_Denn diese waren schließlich die Einzigen, die ich je von ihm bekommen würde._

_Als wir wieder atmen mussten, löste sich Jonne von mir und zwinkerte mir noch kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und weitersang. Ich genoss währenddessen immer noch das Kribbeln der Lippen, welches er bei mir ausgelöst hatte und versank dann wieder in meiner heißgeliebten Musik._

_So ließ es sich leben._

* * *

 

 

 

Ja so einfach. Damals waren wir einfach nur eine Band gewesen, die ihren Spaß hatte, ohne den ganzen Druck, die Drogen, die Streitereien und den ganzen Mist. Und ohne Leute, die uns nach dem Leben trachteten und versuchten den letzten Penny aus uns herauszuquetschen

Traurig seufzte ich und strich Jonne kurz über das Haar. „Komm schon Kleiner, wir müssen wieder, sonst vermissen die uns da draußen.“ flüsterte ich leise und sofort löste sich Jonne langsam von mir. Als er nun da so traurig stand und mich anschaute, konnte ich nicht anders und drückte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Obwohl es nur ein, zwei Sekunden gedauert hatte, kribbelten meine Lippen angenehm danach und ich konnte nichts anderes als Lächeln. Jonne schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn auch er lächelte, das erste mal richtig seitdem er hier bei diesen Irren war und ich meinte sogar kurz das Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen öffneten wir die Tür und traten heraus. Ja, vielleicht hatten wir doch noch eine Chance das alles gut werden konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Nur eine Minute später war Jonne auch schon wieder an den Bettrahmen gekettet und Aki lächelte, während er ihm über den Kopf strich. „Siehst du Kleiner, so geht es doch viel besser als wenn du so rumzickst. Benimm dich einfach und wir fühlen uns alle gut!“

Jonne sagte nichts darauf und starrte nur vor sich hin, während ich mich davon abhalten musste meine Fäuste zu ballen und schlimmeres zu machen. Gut dass das hier morgen zu Ende sein würde, denn sonst konnte ich bald für nichts mehr garantieren. Aki kotzte mich einfach an.

Besagter drehte sich nun zu mir und lächelte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er von seinem Handy unterbrochen wurde. Während er sofort abnahm setzte ich mich noch kurz neben Jonne und schaute ihn an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, das Morgen alles vorbei sein würde, aber das war nicht so einfach. Es war einfach immer jemand in der Nähe und ich hatte Angst das Aki oder Paavo es mitkriegen würden und deshalb alles schief gehen könnte. Außerdem wusste ich ja selber nicht allzu viel und somit hielt ich es für besser gar nichts zu sagen.

Hinter uns konnte ich hören wie Aki in sein Handy nuschelte. „Jaja... doch ist gut...perfekt.... genau das wollte ich auch.... ich bin gleich unten, dann können wir los.“ Damit legte er auf und nickte in meine Richtung. „Kris, ich muss noch mal los. Sag bitte Paavo bescheid, das ich noch was erledigen bin und er doch bleiben muss.“ Und damit war er weg und ich mit Jonne allein im Raum, da Paavo schon wieder im Fernsehzimmer saß.

Gerade als ich etwas zu Jonne sagen wollte, steckte Paavo seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. “Auch ein Bier?“ fragte er und ich nickte nur.

„Klar, immer her damit.“

„Dann komm mit, in der Küche haben sie heute neue Getränke geliefert, wir haben also freie Auswahl.“

Etwas widerwillig lies ich Jonne allein und folgte ihm. Eigentlich wäre ich viel lieber bei Jonne geblieben und hätte mich an ihn gekuschelt und etwas geschlafen nach dem langen Tag, aber das war jetzt nun wirklich keine Option.

Aber morgen vielleicht....

#

Es war schon spät als wir es auf einmal auf dem Gang rumpeln hörten. Überrascht schaute ich vom Fernsehschirm auf die Uhr an der Wand. 2:34 Uhr. War Aki etwa wieder zurück? Paavo sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus, als er sein Bier wegstellte und aufstand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gingen wir beide nachschauen.

Schon auf dem Gang konnten wir erkennen das die Tür zu Jonnes Zimmer aufstand. Auch war Akis Stimme zu hören und als ich das Zimmer betrat lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter: Aki war gerade dabei einen sich mehr oder minder wehrenden Antti neben Jonne ans Bett zu ketten. Larry und Snack saßen schon jeweils an einem Ende des Heizkörpers, Hände an selben diesen gekettet und schienen mich kaum zu regestieren. Beide sahen mehr oder minder lädiert aus und starrten ihn Richtung Jonne, der zitternd an der anderen Seite des Bettes saß.

Nun betraten zwei von Akis Bodyguards mit Gary und Jay das Zimmer: Während Jay ziemlich benommen schien und sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, was wohl den Farben seines Gesichtes nach zu urteilen von mehreren Schlägen herzurühren schien, sah Gary einfach nur erstarrt und angsterfüllt aus, als er neben Jay auf den Boden dirigiert wurde. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, wusste ich doch das ich nicht anderes reagieren würde wenn ich den Lauf einer Pistole im Genick hätte. Vor allem wenn mir bewusst war das diese Typen nichts lieber täten als abzudrücken.

Tommi hörte ich schon von weitem. Er schrie wie am Spieß, schlug um sich und trat, als er von zwei Typen durch die Tür bugsiert wurde. Da er aber wie alle anderen auch Handschellen trug und zudem auch mit einer Pistole bedroht wurde, hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance und landete erst mal unsanft auf dem Boden in einer Ecke des Zimmers, wo er sich den Kopf an der Wand anhaute und dann etwas benommen sitzen blieb.

Nur Sekunden später wurde auch Tuomas hereingeführt, das heißt mehr hereingeschubst, und hinter ihm bugsierten zwei weitere Männer den wohl bewusstlosen Sven, den sie neben Tommi einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließen. Tuomas hingegen wurde in Richtung Aki gestoßen, der nun am anderen Ende des Bettes saß und die ganze Szene beobachtete. Dort angekommen musste er sich hinknien und Aki zog eine Waffe aus seiner Tasche, die er ihm an den Kopf hielt und dann so tat als würde er abdrücken, nur um sie dann an einen seiner Bodyguards weiterzugeben, der dann Tuomas bedrohte.

Mir war mittlerweile vollends mulmig und schlecht und als Aki nun auch noch vom Bett aufstand und auf mich zukam konnte ich spüren das mir langsam die Knie nachgaben. Das hier durfte doch nicht wahr sein ..

Sie durften doch nicht ...

Was konnte ich jetzt noch tun?

„Kris, hast du wirklich geglaubt ich hätte nicht gewusst wo du heute warst?“ Aki war nun ganz nah an mich herangekommen und starrte mich an, während er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an meinem und ich konnte seinen Atem spüren, war aber irgendwie nicht fähig mich zu bewegen, da ich wie erstarrt war.

„Aber ich muss dir ja dankbar sein. Dankbarer als ich dachte sogar, denn ich dachte dank dir finde ich nur die kleine Truppe da.“ Kurz nickte er rüber zu Tommi und der anderen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber das du noch meinem allergrößten Erzfeind auftreibst und mir auf dem Tablett servierst? Alle Achtung damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.“

Ich schluckte und versuchte mich von jeglichen Wutausbrüchen und Schreien abzuhalten, während er Gott sei dank wieder etwas von mir abließ.

Langsam und unauffällig versuchte ich mich nun umzuschauen und die Chancen abzuschätzen was ich tun könnte. Außer Aki waren nur noch Paavo und 2 seiner Bodyguards im Raum, welche Passenderweise den Weg zur Tür blockierten und Tommi und Co. auf dem Boden in Schach hielten. Akis restliche Männer waren auf seinen Befehl schon runtergegangen. Alle 6 meiner Freunde, Jonne und Tuomas und sein Knilch waren gefesselt oder bewusstlos und konnten mir nicht helfen, soviel stand fest und...

Warte mal alle 6? Da fehlte doch?! Wo zum Teufel war Ville? Noch einmal schaute ich mich um, während Aki noch ein paar Schritte in Raummitte ging.

Nein, Ville war wirklich nicht da.

War der jüngste Liimatainen etwa entkommen? Oder hatte Aki ihn schon ...

Vielleicht war ja Tommi deshalb so ausgeflippt und...

Irgendwie hatte ich Angst zu fragen.

Fragen konnte ich jedoch eh nicht, denn Aki kam mir zuvor. „Weißt du Kris, da du mir ja so geholfen hast will ich ja mal nicht so sein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja mit dem Rest hier über den Jordan befördern, aber jetzt glaube ich das du eigentlich ein ganz guter Mitarbeiter sein könntest.“

Mitarbeiter? Was? Hatte der nen Knall? Wieso glaubte der auch nur annährend ich würde wirklich für ihn arbeiten, nachdem was er meinen Freunden hier antat.

„Es gibt aber eine Bedingung dafür das ich dich verschone.“ Langsam nahm er die Pistole, die er eben abgegeben hatte wieder an sich und zog eine weitere aus seiner Jacke, die er auf Tuomas richtete, der immer noch mit den Händen in Handschellen vor dem Bett kniete. „Wenn du leben willst mein Süßer, dann musst du dem kleinen Blondchen da das Hirn rausjagen. Ansonsten war das wohl nur eine kurze Bekanntschaft zwischen uns zweien.“ Damit hielt er mir die Pistole hin und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, während ich nun vollends verloren war.

Was verdammt noch mal sollte ich jetzt tun? Sterben oder leben? Aufgeben? Laut schreien und Aki anfallen? Oder einfach „Akis Ausweg“ nehmen?

Ville würde wohl nicht mit der Kavallerie hier auftauchen oder? Und selbst wenn er Hilfe geholt hatte, wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das er genau jetzt kommen würde?

Ich hatte keine Wahl.

Wie immer. Nie hatte ich eine Wahl gehabt, denn immer hatte ich zu lange gewartet um zu reagieren und zugesehen, wie alles den Bach runterging. Bis es wirklich keine Wahl mehr gab.

Ich schluckte noch einmal und beschloss damit meine ganze Angst zu verbannen. Ich konnte sehen wie alle mich anstarrten. Tommis Augen schienen zu flehen „Bitte nicht, Kris!“ und auch Larry und Snack sahen nicht anders aus. Antti hingegen starrte nur vor sich hin und schüttelte immerwährend den Kopf, als wollte er dies alles hier nicht wahr haben.

Mir ging es nicht viel anders. Als nächstes fiel mein Blick auf Jonne, der mich mit angsterfüllten Augen anschaute, so das ich nicht anders konnte als schließlich wegzuschauen und mich von ihm abzuwenden. Dann ging ich auf Aki zu und obwohl ich normal ging kam es mir vor als würde dies alles hier in einer Art Zeitlupe passieren. Es waren sowieso kaum 3 Minuten vergangen seitdem dies alles hier begonnen hatte und ich konnte nicht glauben wie mein ganzes Leben in nur 3 Minuten so den Bach runtergehen konnte.

Als ich die Pistole in die Hand nahm, war ich mir fast sicher das dies der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens sein würde. Ich drehte mich jetzt wieder zu Jonne und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Keinen Moment nahm ich meinen Blick von Jonnes Augen, auch nicht als ich ihm die Pistole an den Kopf setzte und Aki hinter mir lachen hörte.

„Ich wusste doch das du dich richtig entscheiden würdest.“

Ja, ich hatte mich richtig entschieden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Der laute Knall des Schusses und Anttis Schrei hallten durch den ganzen Club.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich schluckte noch einmal und beschloss damit meine ganze Angst zu verbannen. Ich konnte sehen wie alle mich anstarrten. Tommis Augen schienen zu flehen „Bitte nicht, Kris!“ und auch Larry und Snack sahen nicht anders aus. Antti hingegen starrte nur vor sich hin und schüttelte immerwährend den Kopf, als wollte er dies alles hier nicht wahr haben.

Mir ging es nicht viel anders. Als nächstes fiel mein Blick auf Jonne, der mich mit angsterfüllten Augen anschaute, so das ich nicht anders konnte als schließlich wegzuschauen und mich von ihm abzuwenden. Vorsichtig und ganz in der Hoffnung das Jonne mich beobachten und es niemand anders bemerken würde, ballte ich meine linke Hand zur Faust, steckte den Daumen zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger hervor und bewegte die Hand zweimal. Das war es, unser Zeichen, und ich hoffte inständig Jonne würde verstehen.

 

* * *

 

 

„ _Kriiiissstiiiiiaaannnn!“_

_Ich konnte Tommi schon über den ganzen Gang hören und nur Sekunden später tauchte er mit hochrotem Kopf und ziemlich angepisst in unserer Garderobe auf._

„ _Verdammt noch mal Kristian, wenn du schon im Bus rauchen musst, dann mach wenigstens die Zigarette richtig aus. Der Aschenbecher stand in Flammen und wenn Arska das nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hätte, dann wäre weiß Gott noch schlimmeres passiert.“_

_Scheiße. Da hatte ich wohl wirklich Mist gebaut, aber trotzdem hatte ich Schiss vor Tommi und dem was er jetzt machen würde. Ich hatte es doch - ausnahmsweise - nicht extra gemacht und er würde mir jetzt eine stundenlange Standpauke halten und mir womöglich noch ne Strafe aufbrummen._

„ _Und jetzt sag bloß nicht du bist es nicht gewesen!“ meckerte dieser und schaute mich eindringlich an. „Es war nämlich deine Marke, mein Freund und...!“_

„ _Aber...“ begann Jonne und Tommi drehte sich kurz zu ihm, während ich wie wild hinter dessen Rücken herumfuchtelte und ihm mit unserem Zeichen signalisierte, das er mir helfen sollte._

„ _Was aber?“ kam es von Tommi._

_Jonne runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er antwortete. „Es kann gar nicht Kris gewesen sein, denn er war die ganze Zeit mit mir hier in der Gardarobe. Ganze ...“ Er stockte und ich hielt 2 Finger in die Höhe, während Jonne so tat als würde er neben uns auf die Uhr schauen. „Ganze 2 Stunden schon. Vielleicht war es jemand anders?“_

_Ich atmete auf und schaute Jonne dankbar an, als sich Tommi zu mir drehte._

„ _Stimmt das?“ fragte er._

„ _Ja, klar!“ erwiderte ich nur und er seufzte._

„ _Manchmal glaube ich echt ihr habt telepathische Kräfte! Naja egal, die Probe beginnt in ner halben Stunde, macht euch schon mal fertig.“ Damit verließ er die Gardarobe und als ich und Jonne uns sicher waren, das er weit genug weg war, brachen wir in schallendes Gelächter aus._

„ _Telepathische Kräfte?“ Jonne konnte sich kaum mehr einkriegen und kringelte sich. „Gott, Tommi wird wohl noch abergläubisch auf seine alten Tage.“_

_Ich lachte auch immer noch, obwohl mir fast schon der Bauch weh tat. „Jaja, sehr telepathisch begabt.“ frotzelte ich, ballte meine Faust und schob dann den Zeigefinger zwischen Ring- und Mittelfinger. Kurz wackeln und somit war unser Zeichen komplett, das wir benutzten wenn jemand Hilfe oder besser gesagt eine Notlüge brauchte._

_Wir hatten es das „Tommi- Zeichen“ getauft, da es eigentlich fast ausschließlich nur dazu gebraucht wurde um mich vor seinen Standpauken zu retten. Er war eines der Geheimnisse zwischen Jonne und mir und etwas für das ich ihm immer wieder unheimlich dankbar war._

_Genau wie jetzt._

„ _Danke Kleiner.“ flüsterte ich leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt Hackfleisch.“_

_Jonne lachte nur. „Kein Problem, Großer. Kein Problem.“_

_Was würde ich nur ohne ihn machen._

* * *

 

 

Währendessen ging ich auf Aki zu und obwohl ich normal ging kam es mir vor als würde dies alles hier in einer Art Zeitlupe passieren. Es waren sowieso kaum 3 Minuten vergangen seitdem dies alles hier begonnen hatte und ich konnte nicht glauben wie mein ganzes Leben in nur 3 Minuten so den Bach runtergehen konnte.

Als ich die Pistole in die Hand nahm, war ich mir fast sicher das dies der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens sein würde. Ich drehte mich jetzt wieder zu Jonne und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er schien verstanden zu haben, denn seine Augen waren nicht mehr angsterfüllt. Noch nie war ich so glücklich gewesen Vertrauen in ihnen erkennen zu können und so nahm ich meinen Blick keinen Moment von Jonnes Augen, auch nicht als ich ihm die Pistole an den Kopf setzte und Aki hinter mir lachen hörte.

„Ich wusste doch das du dich richtig entscheiden würdest.“

Ja, ich hatte mich richtig entschieden, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ich signalisierte Jonne kurz mit einem Blick und einem lautlos geflüsterten „Ich liebe dich!“ das ich hoffte, dass das alles gut gehen würde und dann tat ich das was ich mir vorgenommen hatte.

Der laute Knall des Schusses und Anttis Schrei hallten durch den ganzen Club.

Aki schrie auch wie am Spieß, denn ich hatte ihm eine Kugel direkt in den Oberschenkel gejagt, nachdem ich mich blitzschnell umgedreht hatte. Durch den Schmerz sackte er kurz ein und ich sprang sofort auf und nahm ihm die andere Pistole ab, die sich Tuomas mit einer gekonnte Handbewegung schnappte. Meine Pistole setzte ich jetzt an Akis Kopf und schaute mich im Raum um, während Tuomas jetzt auch aufgesprungen war und die Pistole auf Paavo gerichtet hielt, der nun etwas perplex in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Macht die anderen los oder euer Boss und Paavo sind tot.“ kommandierte ich, doch die Bodyguards starrten nur.

„Nun macht schon!“ ächzte jetzt auch Aki, der sich gekrümmt auf sein noch unversehrtes Bein stützte. Nun setzten sich die 2 Männer in Bewegung und öffneten die Handschellen. Tuomas hatte sich währenddessen Paavo geschnappt und ich hielt Aki fest in meinem Griff, immer darauf achtend, das er sich nicht rauswinden konnte. Die Sorge war allerdings unbegründet, denn ich schien ganz gut getroffen zu haben, der Blutlache auf dem Teppichboden nach zu urteilen.

Die Bodyguards jedenfalls schienen begriffen zu haben. Sie lösten erst die Handschellen von Tommi, Gary und Jay und gingen dann rüber zu Snack und Larry. Larry schnappte sich direkt die Schlüssel und erlöste dann erst Antti bevor er zu Tuomas ging und dessen Handschellen öffnete, so das dieser Paavo noch besser packen und bedrohen konnte. Währendessen hatten Tommi und Snack die zwei Typen schon mal vorsichtshalber an die Heizung gekettet und ich schaute in Richtung Jonne, der als einzigster noch nicht frei war.

„Antti, hilf mir mal. Der Knilch hier muss die Schlüssel irgendwo haben.“ sagte ich und deutete auf Aki und Antti kam sofort rübergekrochen und durchsuchte ihn. Nur Sekunden später, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, fand er ihn und ich atmete auf.

Während Antti schon auf dem Weg zu Jonne war, wollte ich jetzt Tuomas folgen der schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war, als mich plötzlich eine Hand stoppte.

„Lass mich das machen, ihr bleibt besser hier oben.“

Ich hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt das Sven aufgewacht war, aber es war mir nur recht. Auch wenn es mir insgeheim sogar etwas Spaß gemacht hatte, mich an Aki durch den Schuss zu rächen, war ich nicht scharf das noch einmal zu tun. So fiel es mir auch nicht schwer, Sven den immer noch zappelnden Aki zu überlassen, der demjenigen einmal kräftig den Arm verdrehte, so das er sich taftswahrhaftig auf einmal benahm.

„Okay, ihr schließt die Tür hinter uns und verbarrikadiert euch hinter dem Bett. Wenn jemand reinkommt schießt ihr, okay?“ Ich nickte und folgte ihm und Tuomas zur Tür und wollte sie gerade schließen als plötzlich von unten Schüsse und das Klirren von Fensterscheiben zu hören waren.

Tuomas grinste nur und flüsterte. „Der Kleine ist gut.“ bevor er auch schon mit Paavo auf dem Weg nach unten war und Sven mit Aki direkt hinter ihm folgte.

Ich hingegen schloss erst mal die Tür und blickte in die fragenden Gesichter der anderen. „ Da kommt die Kavallerie!“ lachte ich und hätte am liebsten einen Jubelschrei losgelassen, hielt mich aber noch zurück.

Noch war das alles hier nicht vorbei.

Nachdem ich kurz einen Blick auf meine Freunde geworfen hatte, die so gut es ging hinter dem Bett und dem kleinen Tisch Deckung suchten, nahm ich mir eine der Pistolen und positionierte mich rechts neben der Tür, für den Fall das doch einer hereinstürmen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange.

Ein paar Schüsse. Ein paar Schreie und dann war es still, bevor es an der Tür klopfte und Ville lauthals nach uns rief. Sofort waren die anderen nicht mehr zu halten und so wurde der Flur der Ort der Wiedersehenfeier. Während die anderen inklusive Tommi sich nun in den Armen lagen und vor allem die jüngsten Liimatainens drückten und herzten, kam Tuomas nach oben und lies die zwei Männer von Aki von zwei seiner Bodyguards abführen.

„Alles okay mit dir?“ fragte er mich, da es für ihn wohl seltsam aussah, das ich etwas abseits stand und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühlte. Klar war ich glücklich das alles vorbei war, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich auch seltsam taub und fremd, fast als würde ich einen Film schauen und gar nicht wirklich hier sein.

Tuomas nickte nur. „Hm. Ich versteh schon.“ sagte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „ Es tut mir leid das dass alles so gelaufen ist, Kris. Ich hätte wissen müssen, das er bescheid weiß und ...“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gangsterboss oder nicht, keiner hätte das mit Sicherheit wissen können. Geahnt hatten wir es wohl jedoch alle. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendjemand wissen konnte, außer vielleicht Aki selbst. Ich glaube noch nicht einmal Paavo wusste bescheid.“ sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und ächzte kurz, als ich mich dann mit einer Armvoll Ville wiederfand. Glücklich erwiderte ich die Umarmung und strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. „Ihr hattet übrigens das perfekte Timing, weißt du das? Da war wohl ausnahmsweise das Glück auf unserer Seite!“ grinste ich doch Ville grinste noch mehr.

„Nee, nicht ganz. Wir haben euch gehört!“

„Ihr habt was?“ Nun verstand ich nur noch Bahnhof.

Tuomas lachte nur und deutete auf seine Uhr. „Er hat recht. Wenn ich diesen Knopf auf meiner Uhr dreimal drücke, aktiviert das den Sender der meinen Standort preisgibt und jegliche Geräusche auch an meine Bodyguards übersendet. Ist ganz praktisch weil ich ja nicht zum ersten Mal entführt wurde.“

Ich lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will auch so eins.“ Okay, nun hoffte ich nach dem allen hier nie wieder was mit einer Entführung zu tun haben zu müssen, aber cool war es allemal. Als ich Ville jedoch so anschaute, gingen meine Gedanken zurück zu dem was eben passiert war. Hatte Ville gedacht ich hätte seinen Bruder erschossen? Oder hatte er direkt gewusst das alles okay war? Und wollte ich das überhaupt wissen? Was hatten die anderen eigentlich gedacht? Und warum dachte ich jetzt ausgerechnet daran? Ich sollte mich doch freuen und...

Ville schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er zog meinen Kopf zu sich und zwang mich ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich wusste du würdest ihm nix tun, Kris.“ flüsterte er und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Irgendwie war ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Ich hatte ihn schließlich geschlagen und wenn Aki...

Nein, ich wollte mir jetzt nicht noch mehr Horrorszenarien ausmalen. Es war alles okay oder zumindest würde es das werden.

Ville lächelte mich immer noch an. „Nun guck nicht so bedröppelt wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wer weiß was dann passiert wäre.“

Die anderen schienen uns zugehört zu haben, denn sie standen nun um uns herum und stimmten ihm zu.

„Ja genau, Kris unser Held.“ grinste Antti und ich wurde zu ihm weitergereicht, bevor Larry mich drückte und verlauten lies das er froh sei seinen „Double Trouble Partner“ wiederzuhaben. Nach und nach drückten mich alle und ich musste wieder lachen, so langsam fühlte ich mich doch wie ein abgewetzter Teddybär, als ich bei Jonne ankam, der der letzte in der Reihe war.

„Boss, die Männer sind alle weggesperrt. Es ist jetzt sicher runterzugehen. Oh und ich hab euch einen kleinen Bus organisiert, der euch nach Tampere bringt. Wahrscheinlich wollt ihr jetzt erst mal nach Hause oder?“ lies Sven kurz verlauten als er den Flur betrat und so folgten wir ihm. Jonne schaute mich immer noch an als wir nebeneinander hergingen und ich konnte förmlich fühlen das er etwas wollte.

„Du kommst doch mit, Kris?“ fragte er dann leise und schaute mich mit seinem Dackelblick an, das ich fast stöhnen musste. Ja ich hatte es mir denken können. Nun blieb auch Jay stehen und schaute mich an, da er wohl gelauscht hatte und als der Rest sich auch noch umdrehte, nickte ich.

„Jaja ist ja okay. Ich kann ja fürs erste mal mitkommen.“ Das schien wohl alle zu besänftigen, nur Jonne runzelte noch die Stirn.

Wir würden sehen.


	13. Chapter 13

Der Bus entpuppte sich als kleiner Reisebus, in dem normalerweise vielleicht 20 Leute Platz fanden. Tuomas lies es sich nicht nehmen uns nach Tampere zu bringen und so saßen wir bald zu 10 im Bus und ließen uns kutschieren. Jonne hatte mittlerweile ein T-Shirt von Tuomas Leuten bekommen und er und die anderen waren verarztet worden, so das wir nicht mehr so ganz nach Schlägerei aussahen. Auch wenn sie alle ziemlich lädiert aussahen, die Wunden würden verheilen. Am schlimmsten hatte es noch Sven erwischt, er hatte eine angebrochene Nase, aber ansonsten waren es nur ein paar aufgeplatzte Lippen und blaue Augen und Flecken. Ein paar Tage also und die äußeren Spuren würden nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Von den inneren war ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher.

Auch Aki und seine Männer waren erst mal in eine Art Krankenhaus gebracht worden, wo Tuomas, wie er es nannte „Bekannte“ hatte. Er hatte kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht das er Aki am liebsten sofort abgeknallt hätte, hatte aber dann doch auf unser Einreden reagiert und gesagt er würde ihn zur Polizei überstellen. Denn natürlich war Aki nicht der Einzige der seine Kontakte zur Polizei hatte.

Natürlich.

Jedenfalls konnte ich zumindest in Tommis Augen darauf erkennen, das er genau wie ich daran zweifelte, das es noch irgendwelche nicht korrupte Bullen in unserem Land gab. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Erst mal sollte auch der Gangster wieder halbwegs gesund werden und dann würde Tuomas und die Justiz dafür Sorgen, das er seine gerechte Strafe bekam. Ich hatte wohl ziemlich gut getroffen und ihn wirklich außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Ein paar Zentimeter nach rechts aber und ich hätte die Arterie getroffen, was ihn womöglich binnen von Minuten hätte verbluten lassen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mich deshalb fühlen sollte. Stolz war ich sicherlich nicht. Ich hasste Aki wie die Pest und wünschte ihm auch selbige an den Hals, aber umbringen? Irgendwie war er ja doch immer noch ein Mensch.

Ungefähr nach zweieinhalb Stunden später waren wir dann bei Antti angekommen. Da er das größte Wohnzimmer hatte, wollten wir uns dort erst mal etwas zusammen setzten und etwas essen, bevor sich jeder zurückziehen wollte.

Tuomas jedenfalls verabschiedete sich erst mal von uns, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, von dem ich wirklich nicht wissen wollte was es war. „So Leute ich bin dann mal los.“ nickte er uns allen zu und blieb bei Tommi stehen, der sich noch einmal für die Hilfe bedankte.

„Kein Problem, eine Hand wäscht die andere. Du hast mir damals geholfen und ich dir jetzt. Du ahnst nicht was meine Frau mit mir gemacht hätte wenn ich zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät gekommen wäre. Glaub mir da sind andere Gangsterbosse nichts gegen.“ Gekonnt verdrehte er die Augen und tat so als würde er am Kragen gepackt werden, was uns alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen lies. Jaja Frauen konnten manchmal schon erschreckend sein. „Mir tut es nur leid, das es so schiefgegangen ist. Aber wenn ihr mal irgendwelche Hilfe beim eliminieren gegnerischer Bands braucht, lasst es mich wissen.“ fügte er scherzhaft hinzu.

Jonne runzelte die Stirn und grinste. „Hm also, diese Lovex Typen sind....!“

Tuomas Augen wurden scheinbar größer. „Ich höre?“ sagte er neckisch und wir alle lachten.

„War nur ein Scherz. Wir machen das schon.“ lachte nun auch Jonne und Tuomas nickte.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wir sehen uns spätestens auf dem nächsten Konzert in Helsinki, denn meine kleine Nichte steht ja total auf euch. Wenn ich der erzähle das ich euch getroffen hab... Naja ich bin dann mal los, macht’s gut Jungs.“

Und damit war er weg und wir gingen langsam hoch in Anttis Wohnung. Als wir uns schließlich im Wohnzimmer niederließen waren wir alle seltsam still. Einzig Vithori raschelte freudig in seinem Terrarium, als er sein Herrchen erspähte und Antti flitzte auch gleich um ihm etwas zu fressen zu holen. Während Vithori fröhlich vor sich hinkaute lies sich nun auch Antti direkt neben Gary nieder und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Sollen wir direkt Pizza bestellen?“ fragte er leise, doch Tommi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ihr wollt können wir das machen, aber ich möchte noch etwas warten. Ich möchte erst mal .... ach ich weiß irgendwie gar nicht mehr was ich möchte ... ich glaube ich muss erst mal durchatmen nach den letzten Stunden....“

Mir ging es genauso. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir das es gleich Mittagszeit sein musste, aber irgendwie schien mir alles so weit weg und unwirklich, das allein das Konzept von verschiedenen Tageszeiten im Moment seltsam erschien. Obwohl es schon ein paar Stunden her war, hatte ich immer noch das Gefühl irgendwie runterkommen zu müssen.

Die anderen nickten auch nur und es war wieder still im Raum. Mein Blick glitt durch Anttis Wohnzimmer in dem sich eigentlich so rein gar nichts verändert hatte, als er schließlich bei Antti und Gary hängen blieb. Gary hatte mittlerweile die Arme um Antti gelegt und knabberte ihm zärtlich am Ohrläppchen, ohne sich von Tommi oder sonst irgendwem stören zu lassen.

Etwas verwirrt schaute ich die anderen an, doch die schienen das ganz normal zu finden. Ich glaube ich hatte doch etwas verpasst! Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdachte war Gary eigentlich immer in der Nähe von Antti gewesen. Im Mökki hatte er neben ihm gesessen und auch gerade im Bus hatte die beiden nebeneinander oder eigentlich mehr übereinander auf dem Sitz gelegen. Dennoch hatte es für mich jedoch nicht so offensichtlich ausgesehen wie jetzt. Vor allem da sie mittlerweile in einen nicht gerade schüchternen Zungenkuss verwickelt waren.

„Hey ihr zwei, get a room!“ hörte man plötzlich von Jonne und Antti stoppte kurz um eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und ihn leicht argwöhnisch anzuschauen.

„Das ist immer noch meine Wohnung Herr Liimatainen!“ sagte er neckisch und streckte Jonne die Zunge raus, während der Rest nur lachte.

Ich konnte im Moment eigentlich immer noch nichts tun als starren. Antti und Gary waren zusammen! Irgendwie war es schon ein Schock, aber ein verdammt positiver. Jay schien mein Erstaunen zu bemerken und stupste mich an. „Komm Kris, lass uns mal gucken was die Knutschkugel noch an Getränken im Haus hat. Der ist so beschäftigt, das dauert es Jahrzehnte bis er uns bewirtet.“ Nickend stand ich auf und folgte ihm in die Küche.

„Wie lange geht das schon?“ fragte ich auf dem Weg und Jay zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Ungefähr drei Monate. Zumindest da haben sie es uns gesagt. Ich glaube aber das es schon länger geht.“ Damit öffnete er die Tür des Kühlschranks und verzog das Gesicht als er darin nur 3 mickrige Flaschen Bier fand. „Annnnntttttiii du musst einkaufen!“ brüllte er so laut das es bestimmt die ganze Nachbarschaft gehört hatte. Antti jedoch schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Dafür aber erschien Tommi in der Küche. „Er sagt es ist noch Wasser und Cola in der Abstellkammer. Und schrei net so laut, es ist bestimmt nicht nur mein Kopf der brummt.“

Jay wurde auf einmal kleinlaut. „Tschuldigung.“ flüsterte er nun und Tommi und er fingen an Gläser zu suchen, während ich die Schätze der Abstellkammer neben der Küche erkundete.

Antti hatte recht gehabt, da war wirklich ein fast noch voller Kasten Cola und ein halbvoller Kasten Wasser, was fürs erste genug für die Meute war. Während Jay mittlerweile alle Gläser auf ein Tablett gepackt hatte und in Richtung Wohnzimmer bugsierte, bewaffnete ich Tommi mit ein paar Flaschen.

„Ich hatte echt nicht die geringste Ahnung, das die Beiden…“ Tommi grinste nur. „Ich meine ist das okay für Negative…“

„Warum nicht?“ kam es direkt von Tommi und ich musste zugeben das er recht hatte. Ja, warum nicht?

„Naja, ich hatte immer gedacht du als Manager…“ Obwohl, intolerant war Tommi nie gewesen, was warf ich ihm hier eigentlich vor? „Ich meine Beziehungen in einer Band können kompliziert sein und…“

Weiter kam ich nicht denn Tommi winkte ab. „Klar kann’s kompliziert werden, aber warum nicht? Ich hatte nie was dagegen, die zwei passen echt gut zusammen. Und das es die Öffentlichkeit noch nichts weiß, ist ganz die Entscheidung der Beiden. Kristian, du denkst echt zuviel, hast du immer schon. Versuch mal zu leben und dir nicht ständig Sorgen zu machen.“

Etwas verblüfft lies er mich dann stehen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. So etwas ausgerechnet vom Obergrübler Tommi zu hören war schon seltsam. Aber auch er hatte sich geändert im letzten Jahr, das war offensichtlich.

Den Kopf schüttelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, mich darüber wundernd was sich wohl noch alles geändert hatte. Dort war schon eine Diskussion entbrannt. Anscheinend hatten das Koffein der Cola die stille Meute etwas aufgeweckt.

„Und Matthau wusste also wer Tuomas war? Woher kennt der den denn?“ kam es von Larry und ich wurde hellhörig. Was mein Bruder kannte Gangsterbosse?

Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte hielt Tommi auch schon die Hände hoch und brachte mit einem gezielten Pfiff die murmelnde Menge zum schweigen.

„Matthau war doch vor ein paar Wochen bei mir und da hatte ich die Reisetasche auch mit. Ich hatte total vergessen, das da noch Tuomas Visitenkarte drin war und als er mir einen Vertrag daraus geben sollte, fiel sie ihm in die Hände und er hat mich gefragt was ich mit einem Gangsterboss zu schaffen habe. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja da vorgenommen ihn niemals anzurufen, aber…“

„Hat dir Matthau gesagt woher er ihn kennt?“ kam es direkt von mir. Das machte mich nun doch neugierig. Wer weiß was Brüderchen schon wieder alles ausgefressen hatte wo ich nicht da gewesen war. „Und überhaupt was hast du mit meinem Bruder zu schaffen?“ das kam unfreundlicher als es beabsichtigt war und ich sah wie Tommi kurz die Stirn kraus zog, dann aber doch antwortete.

„Sein Manager war im Krankenhaus für ein paar Wochen, also hat er mich gebeten die Konzertbuchungen zu übernehmen, bis es ihm wieder besser ging. Ich hab ihn schon nicht gefressen, Kris.“ brummte er in meine Richtung und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Aber er kannte wohl den Namen, weil er früher mal von einem seiner Leute Drogen gekauft hat. Getroffen hat er ihn aber nie. Nur Geschichten gehört das er ne ziemlich große Nummer sein soll. Und nein, drogensüchtig ist Matthau auch nicht mehr, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben.“

Hm okay. Tommi war jetzt offensichtlich angepisst. Und irgendwie hatte er ja auch recht, denn jetzt die ganzen alten Sachen hoch zuholen war dumm. Noch bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte stürmte Antti auch schon los um das Telefon zu holen. „Okay, ich will jetzt Pizza!“ rief er laut und die Meute nickte.

Und sofort begann eine rege Diskussion um Pizzasorten und Beläge.

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen, aßen Pizza und diskutierten über dies und das. Die Jungs blödelten herum und erzählten ein wenig von ihrer letzten Tour und auch Ville berichtete etwas über Flinch, während ich nur dasaß und zuhörte. Es war schon seltsam wieder hier zu sein. Irgendwie als wäre ich in einer anderen Welt.

Um kurz vor Acht dann trennte sich die Meute. Wir wollten alle etwas schlafen nach dam ganzen Chaos und wollten uns morgen Nachmittag wieder treffen und dann weitersehen. Gary blieb direkt bei Antti, während Tommi Ville unter sein Fittiche nahm und auch Snack, Larry und Jay hatten beschlossen zusammen zu Larry zu gehen, da keiner so richtig alleine sein wollte. Ich wusste zuerst gar nicht wo ich denn jetzt hinsollte, als ich spürte wie Jonne mich beinahe schüchtern anstupste.

„Kommst du mit zu mir?“ fragte er mich leise. „Ich meine wenn du nicht willst können wir dir auch ein Hotelzimmer..“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ist schon okay, ich komm mit dir.“

Und so fand ich mich nicht viel später vor Jonnes Wohnung wieder. Jonne kramte nach dem Zweitschlüssel, den Tommi ihm gegeben hatte und nur Sekunden später standen wir im Flur, wo ich mir erst mal die Schuhe auszog und mich umschaute.

Jonne stand nur ganz still im Raum und starrte vor sich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, also ging ich langsam zu ihm hin. „Alles okay?“

„Ich .. ach ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie dachte ich, ich sehe das alles nie wieder.“ Er zitterte und als er sich zu mir drehte, konnte ich Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. Schnell zog ich ihn in meine Arme und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem was er erlebt hatte, war es nicht verwunderlich und ich hatte ihn fast bewundert das er den ganzen Tag so locker gewesen war.

Aber es war klar gewesen das es irgendwann aus ihm herausbrechen würde.

So gut es ging tröstete ich ihn die nächste halbe Stunde und strich ihm übers Haar. Wenn mir Aki jemals noch mal unter die Augen treten würde, würde ich ihn umbringen, soviel war klar. Als sich Jonne einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, machten wir den Fernseher an und zappten etwas durch die Gegend. Natürlich war nichts vernünftiges dran und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich als Jonne ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder ausmachte.

„Ich glaube ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich fühl mich als hätte ich wochenlang nicht mehr geschlafen.“

Ich nickte nur, denn mir ging es nicht anders. Schlaf bei Aki im Club war nicht gerade ruhig und erholsam gewesen.

Jonne war mittlerweile schon aufgestanden und Richtung Bad gewandert und nachdem er noch irgendwo eine Zahnbürste für mich aufgetrieben hatte und wir uns gewaschen hatten, gingen wir ins Schlafzimmer. Als Jonne sich bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte und unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft war, schaute er mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist? Nun doch nicht mehr müde?“ fragte er, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nur ich hab kein sauberes T-Shirt und…“

Die Antwort war nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Seit wann schläfst du in T-Shirts, Kris?“

Ach zur Hölle noch mal. Ich war eh zu müde um jetzt noch Jonnes Schrank zu durchforsten und zog ich mich auch bis auf meine Boxershorts aus und legte mich unter die Decke. Das Bett war schließlich groß genug und wenn es für Jonne okay war…

Nur Minuten später fielen mir die Augen zu. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten schlief ich tief und fest ohne zwischendurch aufzuwachen oder sonst wie hochzuschrecken bis …

Ja bis ich plötzlich aufwachte und ein leises Wimmern hörte, was dann urplötzlich in ein schon lauteres Murmeln umschlug. Müde blickte ich auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch: 4.35 Uhr. Noch Mitten in der Nacht. Jonne fing mittlerweile an sich neben mir zu winden und ich beschloss endgültig ihn zu wecken bevor der Alptraum noch schlimmer wurde.

So rückte ich ganz langsam und vorsichtig an ihn heran, um ihn dann ganz vorsichtig zu schütteln und wach zustreicheln. „Hey Jonne. Aufwachen, du hast einen Alptraum. Jonne…“ Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden in denen er sich erst mal versteifte, dann aber doch aufwachte und als er merkte, das ich es war der ihn da weckte, entspannte er sich auch wieder.

„Ich hasse das.“ kam es leise von ihm. „Ich krieg diese verdammten Bilder nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihm helfen können aber …“

Ein Schluchzen.

„… diese verdammten Typen haben mich festgehalten und Arska hat…“ Der Rest ging in einem Schluchzer unter und ich zog ihn wieder in meine Arme. Tommi hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte es also wirklich alles mit angesehen. Verdammte Scheiße

Jonne schluchzte nun herzzerreißend und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ich ihn beschwichtigen sollte. „Alles wird wieder gut“ würde hier wohl nicht funktionieren. Ich hasste Aki nur noch mehr. Traurig strich ich dem Kleinen übers Haar und zog ihn noch näher an mich heran. „Ach Jonne, Arska würde bestimmt nicht wollen das du dich so quälst…“ Jonne weinte nur etwas leiser und kuschelte sich an mich und erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit beruhigte er sich weitgehend.

Mir hingegen gingen immer noch allerhand Gedanken im Kopf herum. Hatte er solche Alpträume auch von mir? Warum hatte ich nur …

Gott ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen, auch nicht wenn Aki mich sonst abgeknallt hätte.

„Kris, wenn ich dich nicht hätte…“ kam es leise von Jonne und ich wusste nicht recht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Warum konnte er mich noch so mögen, nachdem was ich ihm angetan hatte? Er sollte mich hassen, mich ablehnen und zum Teufel jagen.

„Es tut mir leid Jonne…“ Noch bevor ich noch weiter nachdenken konnte hatte der Satz auch schon meinem Mund verlassen. „… es tut mir leid das ich…“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich spürte wie Jonnes Lippen die meinen versiegelten. Es war ein kurzer, fast unschuldiger Kuss, nicht annähernd wie das was wir manchmal auf der Bühne abgeliefert hatten, aber dennoch war er für mich der schönsten von allen. „Ich weiß doch, Kris. Ich weiß doch!“ flüsterte Jonne und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ich war ganz glücklich, das er das jetzt nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte mir schon verziehen obwohl ich mir noch nicht einmal selbst verziehen hatte. So was konnte auch nur Jonne.

Wir lagen eine ganze Weile nur da, aneinandergekuschelt und sagten nichts. Ich genoss es Jonne so nah bei mir zu spüren und war mir jetzt ganz sicher das meine Gefühle für ihn wieder zurückgekehrt waren. Wenn sie überhaupt je weg gewesen waren, denn es wäre beileibe nicht das erste Mal gewesen, das ich mich selber belogen hatte.

„Glaubst du eigentlich er hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst?“ sprach Jonne auf einmal in die Stille hinein und ich wusste nicht ganz was er meinte.

„Was gewusst?“

„Aki. Denkst du er wusste das du mir helfen wolltest?“

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube das es ihm ziemlich schnell klar wurde.“ Wahrscheinlich sogar schneller als mir selber, fügte ich noch in Gedanken hinzu. Ich konnte mich echt treten das ich so ein Idiot gewesen war. Aber was hätte ich sonst machen sollen?

Mir fiel nichts ein, aber es hätte bestimmt einen Weg gegeben um mich und Jonne schneller daraus zu bringen. Bestimmt. Und ich hatte ihn nicht gesehen.

Nur wenig später hörte ich Jonnes regelmäßigen Atem und nur kurz darauf fielen auch mir wieder die Augen zu.


	14. Chapter 14

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war es schon hell im Zimmer. Immer noch ein wenig verschlafen schaute ich auf die Uhr und zuckte ein wenig zurück. 11:23 Uhr.

Wow, wir hatten verdammt lange geschlafen. Nach Jonnes Alptraum hatte ich geschlafen wie ein Stein und war auch nicht einmal aufgewacht und auch Jonne schien durchgeschlafen zu haben, denn er lag immer noch in meinen Armen und atmete ruhig. Als ich mich nun aber bewegte schien er auch wach zu werden und bewegte sich langsam.

„Morgen!“ kam es leise von ihm und ich konnte nicht anders als ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken. Er sah einfach so süß aus, noch so verschlafen und entspannt und auch wenn es für ihn nur Freundschaft war, war ich doch unendlich glücklich.

Nachdem wir noch ein wenig liegen geblieben waren, quälten wir uns schließlich aus den Federn und machten Frühstück, bevor wir uns mit den anderen trafen.

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen ruhig und doch wunderschön. Ich wohnte bei Jonne in der Wohnung und wir kamen uns langsam wieder näher und gewöhnten uns aneinander. Und wenn es auch nur freundschaftlich war, so genoss ich es. Mittlerweile machte es mir auch nichts mehr aus mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, ich erfreute mich einfach daran so lange ich es hatte, wohl wissend das er mich niemals zurücklieben würde. Aber es war okay, denn wenigstens waren wir wieder Freunde.

Außerdem wollte ich ihn mit diesen Albträumen eh nicht alleine schlafen lassen, denn er wachte immer noch jede Nacht auf und schrie. Und so tröstete ich ihn so gut es ging. Wenigstens da konnte ich für ihn da sein.

Auch mit den anderen lief es wieder besser. Wir machten eigentlich jeden Tag etwas zu 7 und gingen ins Kino oder trafen uns bei irgendwem zum Essen und oft waren auch Ville und Tommi dabei. Ich begann mich wieder wohl unter meinen alten Freunden zu fühlen und auch mit Gary freundete ich mich schnell an, da er ein lieber Kerl zu sein schien.

Wir redeten nicht viel über das was passiert war. Manchmal kamen am Rande Sachen über die Entführung vor, aber meist übergingen wir das Thema einfach. Auch die Tatsache was vor meinem Verschwinden geschehen war oder das Verschwinden an sich, wurden mehr oder minder totgeschwiegen. Ich glaube wir fühlten uns einfach zu instabil und hatten Angst alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. So ging es mir jedenfalls.

„Leute was haltet ihr davon wenn wir morgen wieder proben?“ verkündete Jonne und griff noch einmal genüsslich in die Chipstüte, die vor ihm lag. „Ich würde nämlich echt gerne wieder loslegen.“

Allgemeines Nicken und zustimmen in der Runde, nur ich blieb stumm. Was sollte ich auch dazu sagen, ich gehörte ja nicht mehr zur Band. Seit der Entführung war jetzt knapp 5 Tage vergangen und es war klar das sie irgendwann wieder anfangen würden zu spielen.

Dennoch tat es irgendwie weh.

Aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und so kam es auch das Jonne mich am nächsten Morgen mit zur Probe schleppen wollte.

„Ach komm schon. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Und vielleicht willst du ja auch wieder mal was jammen.“

Während ich vehement den Kopf schüttelte, setzte er seinen besten Schmollmund auf und schaute mich mit Dackelaugen an. Verdammt noch mal warum wusste er so gut wie er mich rumkriegen konnte? Das durfte doch nicht war sein.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab ich schließlich auf und ging mit. Jonne hatte schon gedroht die anderen anzurufen damit sie mich holen kamen. Angeblich wollten sie mich alle unbedingt dabei haben.

Während der Probe dann tat ich nichts als dumm rumzusitzen und in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, die ich lieber vergessen wollte. Schließlich stand ich irgendwann auf und verzog mich auf die Toilette, wo ich mir erst mal eine Line reinzog.

Jetzt ging es mir besser.

Da ich ja Tampere kannte, war es hier kein Problem gewesen wieder an Stoff zu kommen. Ich war einfach wieder zu meinem alten Dealer gegangen. Die Jungs ahnten wahrscheinlich nichts und auch Tommis Moralpredigt hatte überraschenderweise auf sich warten lassen, wahrscheinlich aus dem Grund da er ja nicht mehr mein Manager war und mir eh nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Kurz nachdem ich den Spiegel und die anderen Utensilien in meiner Tasche verstaut hatte, klopfte es. Gary steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und grinste mich an.

„Ah hier bist du. Sag mal, hast du nicht mal Lust mitzumachen? Wir haben ja noch ne Gitarre hier. Oder verjag Jay mal hinter dem Schlagzeug oder so!“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nee keine Lust.“ Um dann noch auf dem Weg nach draußen hinzuzufügen, so das es alle hören konnten. „Ich mach mir nicht mehr so viel aus Musik, weißt du.“

War natürlich totaler Quatsch, aber so würden sie Ruhe geben. Außerdem wenn ich’s mir nur fest genug einredete dann war es nur noch halb so schlimm nicht mehr bei Negative zu sein. Gary schien geschockt zu sein, denn ihm stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen und auch die Anderen schienen verblüfft, allen voran Jay, der vor Schreck einen Drumstick fallen ließ.

Noch bevor einer der Geschockten etwas sagen konnte, meldete ich mich zu Wort. „Hey, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir gleich noch ins Amadeus gehen?“

Das schien ihnen zu gefallen denn ein einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort und Jonne erklärte die Probe sogleich für beendet. Und so zogen wir ins Amadeus.

Hätte ich allerdings gewusst wie der Abend weitergehen würde, hätte ich diese Idee sofort wieder verworfen.

Der Abend war schon recht feuchtfröhlich und eigentlich auch sehr lustig bis plötzlich eine junge, blonde Frau auftauchte und Jonne mehr oder minder in die Arme sprang. Aber anstatt sie abzuwimmeln strahlte Jonne sie auch noch an und sie gaben sich zu allem Überfluss noch einen Schmatzer auf den Mund.

Mir klingelte es in den Ohren. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Klar, es war nix mit Zunge oder so, aber für mich reichte es den Abend in ein Desaster zu verwandeln.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich da gerade Jonnes Zukünftige vor mir ....

„Hey Jungs, schaut mal wer da ist.“ rief Jonne und sogleich machte ein „Hallo“ die Runde. Ich hingegen schaute wahrscheinlich als wäre grad der Teufel hier im Amadeus erschienen, aber das war mir egal. Jonne schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken und wandte sich zu mir. „Kris, das ist Tiina eine alte Schulfreundin von mir.“ Etwas brummelnd erwiderte ich kurz den Gruß und war erleichtert als Jonne und die Tussi wieder abwandten und eine Unterhaltung begannen.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Das heißt, ich wusste es ja eh, aber dennoch tat es furchtbar weh. Warum konnte ich keine Frau sein? Vielleicht würde er mich dann lieben können.

Oder war es vielleicht doch aus dem Grund das ich ich war?

Ich wusste es nicht. Hinter mir tuschelten Antti und Gary vor sich hin, während der Rest sich unterhielt und schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und machte mich auf den Weg zur Toilette.

Nach einer Line würde es mir sicherlich besser gehen.

Gerade als ich die Türe zur Kabine schließen wollte, um dort in Sicherheit den Spiegel und den Rest herauszuholen, schob sich eine Hand zwischen die Türe und hinderte mich daran. Etwas entnervt öffnete ich die Tür also wieder und starrte in das grinsende Gesicht von Gary, der sich sogleich an mir vorbei in die Kabine drängte und dann hinter sich abschloss.

Huch! Was zum Teufel sollte das denn werden?

„Gibst du mir was ab?“ fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und ich konnte nichts anderes als mit offenem Mund dastehen und starren.

Was???

„Na komm schon, ich weiß doch das du Koks in der Tasche hast. Ich will was abhaben.“

Er wollte was abhaben?? Hä?

Noch bevor ich irgendwas machen konnte, hatte er sich auch schon meine Tasche geschnappt und nur Sekunden später das Päckchen Koks hervorgezogen.

„Ah, da ist es ja.“ freute er sich und riss das Päckchen mit grober Gewalt auf, bevor er den Inhalt ins Klo schüttete.

Jetzt tickte ich vollends aus. Der Arsch hatte mir doch taftswahrhaftig mein Koks geklaut und es auch noch verschwendet. Wütend schoss ich auf ihn zu, um ihm eins auf Maul zu geben, doch Gary schien schon vorbereitet zu sein und schnappte sich meinen linken Arm, den er mir schmerzhaft auf den Rücken drehte.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt wir merken das nicht?“ fragte er ganz ruhig. „Und glaubst du echt ich als dein Freund schau zu wie du so ein Zeug nimmst?“

„Nicht dein Bier.“ knurrte ich ihm entgegen und er lockerte seinen Griff etwas um die Tür zu öffnen. Kaum war die Tür offen schubste ich ihn schon aus der Kabine, so das er auf dem Boden landete und ich wollte schon weitermachen, als ich plötzlich ein Räuspern hinter mir hörte. Das entpuppte sich als der Besitzer vom Amadeus, den wir wohl gerade beim Pinkeln störten und so ließ ich von ihm ab und verschwand, nicht ohne ihm noch ein „Das gibt noch Rache!“ zuzuraunen, aus der Toilette.

In der Bar dann erkannte ich schon von weitem, das Jonne immer noch mit dieser Tusse beschäftigt war und so verzog mich nach draußen, ohne überhaupt noch einmal zu unserem Tisch zu gehen.

Es war ja nicht so als ob mich irgendwer vermissen würde.

Draußen wanderte ich erst mal ziellos durch die Gegend, bis mir nach ein paar Minuten scheiße kalt war. Blöderweise hatte ich meine Jacke im Amadeus gelassen und nun rächte sich mein überstürztes Abhauen noch mehr. Verdammt noch mal, warum wohnte ich noch mal in Finnland? Ich hätte wirklich nach Kalifornien abhauen sollen.

Glücklicherweise fand ich noch Jonnes Schlüssel in meiner Hosentasche, den er mir gegeben hatte, da er keine Taschen in seiner Hose hatte und so beschloss ich missmutig nach Hause zu wandern und mich schlafen zu legen.

Dort angekommen tat ich ebendieses auch und wälzte mich dann doch erst mal entnervt im Bett herum. Immer wieder sah ich wie Jonne diese Tusse küsste und mein Herz sank. Es war doch idiotisch. Ich hätte doch wissen müssen das er so etwas wie mich nicht lieben könnte.

Und irgendwie konnte ich ihn ja auch verstehen. Wer wollte schon so was wie mich, wenn er eine hübsche Frau auch ohne Probleme haben konnte.

Plötzlich knackte es an der Tür und mir wurde klar das Jonne wohl grad nach Hause kam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich den Zweitschlüssel von Antti geholt, denn seinen hatte ja ich. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen vom Gesicht, rollte mich zur Wand und stellte mich schlafend. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht mit ihm reden.

„Kris, schläfst du?“ kam es schließlich leise von dem offensichtlich leicht angeschäkerten Etwas, was ins Zimmer tapste. Traurig stellte ich mich schlafend und atmete regelmäßig. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Jonne fragte nicht weiter und ich hörte wie er sich auszog und die Klamotten einfach auf den Boden warf. Schließlich krabbelte er ins Bett und alles war wieder still.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war es immer noch dunkel. Mich fragend was mich denn wohl geweckt hatte hörte ich neben mir ein Wimmern und wusste es sofort. Scheiß verdammte Alpträume. Den Rest des Abends vergessend schob ich mich langsam an den immer noch wimmernden Jonne heran und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

„Hey Kleiner ... shhhhhhhhhh!“ flüsterte ich und zog ihn langsam in meine Arme.

Es wirkte, ich merkte wie Jonne langsam wach wurde und so flüsterte ich weiter irgendeinen beruhigenden Quatsch, was ihn hoffentlich etwas beruhigen würde, als er sich plötzlich versteifte und recht unsanft von mir wegdrückte.

„Jonne ist alles...?“ fragte ich und wollte ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen doch er wehrte mich ab.

„Kris nicht..!“ murmelte er und sprang dann auf und rannte fast ins Bad, wo er den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und sich somit einschloss.

Perplex stand ich auf und ging zum Badezimmer aus dem ein gedämpftes Schluchzen zu hören war. „Jonne, ich...“

„Bitte Kris, lass mich in Ruhe...ich kann dich jetzt nicht in der Nähe haben...!“ war alles was ich zwischen zwei Schluchzern zu hören bekam und mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

Nun war mir klar wovon Jonne geträumt hatte.

Durch meinen Tränenschleier hindurch schaffte ich es gerade noch mein Shirt, meine Jeans und die Schuhe, ohne Socken, anzuziehen und mir die Jacke, die Jonne wohl wieder mitgebracht hatte, vom Haken zu schnappen bevor ich aus der Wohnung stürmte.

Ich musste jetzt einfach allein sein.


	15. Chapter 15

Draußen war es immer noch scheiße kalt und ich rannte ziellos umher. Zitternd lehnte ich mich an die nächstbeste Hauswand und konnte meine Tränen nun nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

Jonne hasste mich.

Und er hatte auch alles Recht dazu. 

Immer noch zitternd ging ich nach einer Weile weiter, nicht wissend wohin ich sollte. Wer wollte denn schon jemanden wie mich? Ich hätte wirklich nicht mit nach Tampere fahren sollen.

Traurig trottete ich weiter und bekam nicht viel um mich herum mit, als ich plötzlich direkt nachdem ich gerade um eine Hausecke getorkelt war, in Etwas oder besser in Jemanden hineinknallte. Vorsichtig hochschauend blickte ich ausgerechnet in Snacks Augen, der einen angetrunkenen Larry im Arm hielt.

Verdammter Mist noch mal! Warum konnte Tampere keine Millionenstadt sein? Der Typ hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. 

Ich wollte mich gerade schon aus dem Staub machen, als ich hörte wie Snack Larry befahl „mal kurz alleine zu stehen“ und nur Millisekunden später wurde ich auch schon in zwei Arme gezogen.

„Nee nee, du haust mir jetzt nicht ab, Kris.“ murmelte er und schnappte sich mein Kinn, um mich zu zwingen ihn anzuschauen. “Jetzt erzähl erst mal was passiert ist, du siehst ja furchtbar aus.“

„Nichts ist passiert, nun lass mich los!“ meckerte ich, wohlwissend das Snack eh nicht nachgeben würde. Und ich behielt auch recht.

„Nein, das mach ich auf keinen Fall, Kris und das weißt du. Und erzähl keinen Quatsch oder ist es jetzt die neueste Mode im Herbst ohne Socken rumzulaufen?“

Na toll hätte er nicht wenigstens besoffen sein können? So hatte ich nämlich absolut keine Chance zu entkommen, den Snack war einer der hartnäckigsten Menschen die ich kannte.

Grummelnd ließ ich mich von Snack wieder in Richtung Larry ziehen, der mittlerweile an einer Hauswand lehnte. Dieser schien mich erst jetzt vollends zu bemerken und torkelte auf mich zu.  
„Da büscht du ja Krüssüüü!“ nuschelte er und hängte sich an mich und Snack lachte.

„Siehst du, Larry hat dich auch vermisst. Aber du kommst jetzt erst mal mit uns.“

Protest lies er natürlich nicht zu und so half ich ihm den doch sehr betüdelten Larry nach Hause zu schleppen. In Snacks Wohnung dann bugsierten wir Mr. Drunk Love aufs große Doppelbett, wo er sich direkt zur Seite rollte und begannen ihn langsam auszuziehen, als plötzlich Snacks Handy schellte. 

Während Snack in den Flur sprintete um das düddelnde Ding zu suchen, setzte ich mich zu Larry auf Bett und beobachtete meinen Freund beim Schlafen. Der schien das doch irgendwie zu bemerken und drehte sich im Schlaf zu mir um sich an mich zu kuscheln und mit seinem Arm besitzergreifend zu seinem Teddy zu machen. Ich sah schon, diese Nacht würde ich hier wohl nicht mehr weg kommen.

Plötzlich hörte ich es leise hinter mir kichern und sah Snack in der Tür. „Na musst du wieder als Teddybär herhalten?“ grinste er und ich nickte nur während er sich zu uns auf das Bett setzte. „Das war Jonne eben.“ sagte er schließlich ernst und schaute mich an. „Du hast ihn zur Tode erschreckt damit das du abgehauen bist.“

„Aber...“

„Ich weiß, Kris. Es tut ihm leid, weißt du. Er wollte dich nicht verjagen.“

„Ich hab das gar nicht verdient...“

„Ach Quatsch..“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung was ich gemacht hab!“ schrie ich nun, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Leicht grob schob ich Larry von mir weg, doch den beeindruckte das gar nicht, er schnarchte nur weiter vor sich hin, während ich versuchte dieser Situation zu entkommen.

„Das du ihn geschlagen hast meinst du? Das weiß ich.“ 

Geschockt schaute ich ihn an, nicht sicher was ich sagen sollte. Er würde mich jetzt hassen und das zu recht. Ich war für ein paar Sekunden wie erstarrt und Snack hatte sich schon wieder meinen Arm geschnappt und mich zurück aufs Bett gezogen. 

„Antti hat uns davon erzählt Kris, weil er es für besser hielt und ich sehe das genauso.“ 

Traurig biss ich mir auf die Lippe. „Dann könnt ihr mich ja alle hassen.“ flüsterte ich leise und wollte Snacks Griff entkommen, doch der hielt mich fest.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Kris. Das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn, was du hier redest. Klar, war das nicht unbedingt ne Glanzleistung was du gemacht hast, aber du hattest auch nicht unbedingt eine Wahl. Und weißt du was mir noch zeigt, das ich und die anderen richtig liegen dich nicht zu hassen?“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich gehasst, wäre ich an seiner Stelle.

„Der Moment jetzt. Ich sehe wie du leidest und es tut mir weh, weißt du, aber dennoch zeigt es mir auch das du immer noch du bist. Mein Kris, ein Mensch, der zwar seine Fehler hat wie wir alle, aber ein verdammt großes mitfühlendes Herz. Und das wissen die anderen auch.“

Ich schluckte nur und wusste mal wieder nicht was ich sagen sollte als Snack mich in den Arm nahm.“ Gib Jonne etwas Zeit, ja? Er trägt es dir wirklich nicht nach, aber im Moment sind so viele schlechte Sachen in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, da muss er erst mal mit klarkommen.“

„Ja ich weiß. Aber ich ...“

Snack schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte mir den Finger auf den Mund. „Shhh. Ihr braucht jetzt erst mal Zeit zum heilen, alle beide. Du bleibst heute Nacht erst mal hier und morgen sieht die Welt schon etwas besser aus. Außerdem glaube ich sowieso, das Larry dich heute nicht mehr gehen lässt.“ Ich schaute an mir herunter und es stimmte, Larry hatte seinen Kopf mittlerweile in meinen Schoß gebettet und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Snack und ich mussten lachen.

„Ja manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Gib Larry Alkohol und er wird zum Knuddelbär.“ murmelte ich, bevor ich mich an Jonne erinnerte. „Aber was ist mit...?“

„Tommi und Ville sind bei ihm. Sie waren schon dabei einen Suchtrupp zu organisieren weißt du.“ 

Ich starrte nur vor mich hin. Toll, hatte ich nur wieder Probleme gemacht.

„Nun hör auf zu grübeln, Kris. Es wird schon wieder. Nun hilf mir lieber mal den Teddybär in die Ecke des Bettes zu legen, sonst müssen wir nämlich auf dem Boden schlafen.“ 

Gesagt getan und nur ein paar Minuten später lag ich in der Mitte des Bettes zwischen meinen zwei Freunden und schlief dann doch erstaunlich schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen sah nichts so richtig anders aus, aber dennoch war ich glücklich bei Nakki geblieben zu sein. Draußen hätte ich mir eh nur den Tod geholt. Es stimmte schon, nur ich wanderte mitten in der Nacht ohne Socken durch die Gegend.

Während Nakki Frühstück machte, setzte ich mich schon mal an den Küchentisch und beobachtete wie Larry in die Küche tapste und dann dankbar zwei Kopfschmerztabletten von Nakki entgegennahm.

„Argh alles viel zu laut!“ brummelte er und ich musste lachen. Ja, manche Sachen änderten sich wirklich nicht.

Das Frühstück verlief größtenteils schweigend um Larrys Kopf nicht zu gefährden und danach ließen wir ihn erst mal ins Bad wandern, während ich ausnahmsweise mal Nakki beim Abwasch half. Gerade als Powerlocke wieder fertig und wieder halbwegs ansprechbar war, klingelte es an der Tür und ich flüchtete instinktiv ins Wohnzimmer.

Aus dem Flur waren nur Sekunden später die Stimmen von Tommi und Jonne zu hören und mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Wollte ich Jonne wirklich sehen? Wahrscheinlich hasste er mich jetzt wirklich und...

Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu sehen wer da stand.

„Kris?“ kam es leise von dem Eindringling und ich seufzte. Ja wo ist das Loch wenn man es braucht? 

Jonne war mittlerweile schon reingekommen und ich konnte spüren das er direkt hinter mir stand.

„Kris, es tut mir leid.“ 

Ich schoss herum. „Verdammt noch mal, dir hat gar nichts leid zu tun. Ich hatte das verdient.“ Weiter kam ich nicht, den Jonne hielt mir seine Hand vor den Mund.

„Doch es hat mir leid zu tun. Ich wollte dich nicht verjagen und...“

Ich entriss mich aus seinem Griff und machte einen Satz zurück. „Aber du hättest mich verjagen sollen. Ich hätte es an deiner Stelle gemacht.“ Das kam jetzt doch etwas schroffer als beabsichtigt war und Jonne zuckte kurz zurück bevor er seinerseits losdonnerte. 

„Verdammte Scheiße, Kris. Klar war’s nicht gerade angenehm was du getan hast, aber ich hätte verdammt noch mal mit der Alternative gar nicht leben können. Glaubst ich hätte das noch mal aushalten können zu sehen wie dem nächsten Freund von mir die Kehle aufgeschlitzt wird? Hast du eine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlt? Du sitzt da und schreist und trittst und..“ Der Rest ging in einem Schluchzer unter und ich beeilte mich den zitternden Blonden in den Arm zu nehmen. 

Gott ich war wirklich ein Idiot. 

Wir standen eine ganze Weile da und ich hielt Jonne tröstend in meinem Armen als ich plötzlich noch ein zweites Paar Arme spürte und kurz danach noch ein drittes. 

„Hey ihr zwei!“ flüsterte Nakki leise. „Ihr seid nicht alleine, ja? Wir sind für euch da.“ Larry nickte nur und mir kamen Tränen in die Augen. Tommi stand nur in der Tür und nickte auch. 

Wir waren schon eine seltsame Truppe.

Wenig später saßen wir alle in Nakkis Wohnzimmer verteilt und beredeten alles mögliche. Jonne war wohl ziemlich müde gewesen und irgendwann an Larrys Schulter eingeschlafen und so wurde ich von Tommi als derjenige bestimmt, der mit ihm für die ganz Meute einkaufen gehen sollte. 

Na prima. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit mir reden und hatte mich deshalb ausgewählt. Auch wenn Jonne mir mehr oder minder verziehen hatte, Tommi hatte das bestimmt nicht. Und da er auch noch wusste das ich noch Drogen nahm... 

Na ja, jedenfalls war mir nicht ganz wohl dabei als ich neben ihm zum Auto lief. Ich wartete jeden Moment auf das Donnerwetter, aber es blieb aus. Anstelle dessen erzählte mir Tommi was er jetzt alles mit Flinch vorhatte und fragte mich nach meiner Meinung. Seltsam.

Im Einkaufzentrum angekommen kramte ich in meiner Jacke nach einem Eurostück, als mir plötzlich auffiel das da noch ein kleines zerknülltes Päckchen in der Tasche war. Klar, jetzt fiel es mir ein! Ich hatte doch noch einen kleinen Rest gehabt und trotzdem etwas neues geholt, was der dumme Gary dann sofort zerstört hatte. Den Rest in der Jackentasche hatte er aber nicht gefunden. Gott sei dank. 

Nur ein paar Sekunden später fiel mir auch schon die Kundentoilette ins Auge und ich nickte innerlich. Ja, nach der ganzen Aufregung hatte ich mir das verdient. Mir würde es besser gehen und falls Tommi wirklich etwas auf mich loslassen wollte... 

Na ja jedenfalls nickte ich Tommi, der schon allerhand in den Einkaufwagen packte, kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Toilette. Erst drinnen fiel mir auf das ich ja gar nicht den Spiegel und den anderen Kram mithatte. Nach kurzem Überlegen zweckentfremdete ich einen der viereckigen Toilettenpapierhalter in den Kabinen und breitete meinen Line darauf aus. Mit einer Verpackung von einem Erfrischungstuch schaffte ich es die Line halbwegs gerade zu kriegen und konnte dann in einer leicht gebeugten Haltung schnupfen.

Ich schaffte es nicht ganz alles wegzuschnupfen, da ich einfach nicht richtig rankam, aber das war mir egal. Hauptsache es würde mir gleich besser gehen. Gerade als ich fertig war, hörte ich wie noch jemand die Toilette betrat und so fegte ich die letzten paar Krümel einfach auf den Boden. Dann trat ich aus der Kabine und wusch mir kurz die Hände, bevor ich wieder in den Verkaufsbereich ging. Es würde eh nur 2 bis 3 Minuten dauern bis die Wirkung vollends einsetzte und so konnte ich schon mal Tommi suchen.

Tommi war nicht zu sehen und so musste ich etwas suchen. Meine Nase begann mittlerweile immer stärker zu kribbeln, was aber nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war. Als jedoch meine Hände an zu zittern fingen und mein Sichtfeld begann seltsam zu verschwimmen, wusste ich das etwas nicht stimmte. Mein Herz schien jetzt in meiner Brust zu donnern und ich atmete schwer, so taumelte ich nun mehr als ich ging und suchte immer noch nach Tommi. Schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die sicherlich noch nicht mal eine Minute war, sah ich ihn, in einiger Entfernung, den Rücken zu mir gewandt. Er stand zusammen mit einem wichtig aussehenden Herrn im Anzug, mit dem er sich angeregt unterhielt.

Mühsam schleppte ich mich in die Richtung der Beiden und wurde als aller erstes von dem anderen Herrn entdeckt, der angeekelt die Nase verzog. „Igitt, immer diese Junkies, das ist ja widerlich!“ hörte ich ihn sagen und hatte Mühe mich gerade zu halten. Schließlich gewann die Schwerkraft und ich fiel rücklings in einen Wall aufgetürmter Dosen. Tommi war mittlerweile herumgeschossen und hatte alles gesehen. Während der Herr immer noch angewidert in meine Richtung starrte, kramte er in seiner Jacke nach irgendetwas und zog schließlich Taschentücher heraus, die er mir unter die Nase hielt. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das ich blutete. 

Wahrscheinlich war dass das ungewöhnliche Kribbeln gewesen.

„Kris, was machst du nur für dumme Sachen.“ flüsterte Tommi leise und kniete sich neben mich. „Soll ich den Krankenwagen rufen?“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Um uns hatte sich jetzt schon eine kleine Menschentraube gebildet und ich kam mir vor wie ein Affe im Zoo. 

„Nicht.... will weg!“ War alles was ich herausbrachte, doch Tommi verstand sofort.

„Okay. Kannst du aufstehen?“ fragte er vorsichtig und wirklich nach ein bisschen Hilfe von Tommi schaffte ich es aufzustehen. Ohne sich um die anderen Leute und den Einkaufswagen zu kümmern führte er mich vorsichtig aus dem Laden heraus und verfrachtete mich dort in sein Auto. 

Kaum saß ich dort auf dem Beifahrersitz und hörte wie Tommi den Wagen startete, wurde mir auch schon schwarz vor Augen und ich versank in einem tiefen, dunklen Loch.


	16. Chapter 16

Als ich wieder aufwachte fand ich mich in einem Bett wieder. Nach einigem Umherblicken realisierte ich das ich wohl in Jays Schlafzimmer war (wer zur Hölle hatte auch sonst ein Schlagzeug im Schlafzimmer stehen?), einem Platz wo ich schon Jahrelang nicht mehr gewesen war. Dennoch war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, denn es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. 

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und wurde direkt wieder in die Kissen gedrückt. Erst jetzt realisierte ich das Tommi direkt neben mir saß.

„Langsam, Kris. Bleib noch ein bisschen liegen okay?“ 

Okay das war kein schlechter Vorschlag, denn ich fühlte mich eh wie vom Truck überrollt. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis mir dämmerte was überhaupt passiert war. Scheiße.

Etwas zaghaft drehte ich mich zu Tommi, der mich prüfend anschaute, bevor mein Blick auf den Nachttisch fiel, wo Medikamente, Spitzen und eine kleine Sauerstofflasche lagen. 

„Du hast verdammt Glück gehabt, weißt du das?“ kam es ziemlich erschöpft von ihm und ich nickte nur, da ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte. “Der Arzt sagt, du sollst es noch ein bisschen ruhig angehen. Nur ein bisschen mehr von dem Koks und...“ 

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch ich wusste sofort was er meinte. Hätte ich wirklich das ganze Koks geschnupft, wäre ich jetzt tot. So einfach war das. 

Tommi rieb sich angestrengt mit seiner Hand über die Augen und schaute mich dann wieder an. Er sah verdammt müde aus. 

„Verdammt noch mal warum tust du dir das an?“ fragte er fast tonlos und wieder konnte ich nichts antworten. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich war ja selber noch total im Schock. Das einzige worauf ich jetzt noch wartete war das wohlverdiente Donnerwetter. 

Aber es kam nicht. Geräuschvoll stand Tommi auf und strich mir kurz über den Kopf. 

„Jay, nimmst du ihn nachher mit? Sag den anderen mir geht es nicht so gut.“ 

Und damit ging er aus dem Zimmer. Erst jetzt sah ich das Jay in der Tür stand und mich anschaute. Während dieser nun kopfschüttelnd zu mir kam und sich neben mir aufs Bett setzte, hörte ich wie die Haustür zufiel. Tommi war offensichtlich gegangen. Er musste wirklich verdammt sauer sein wenn er mich noch nicht einmal mehr anschrie. 

„Ich hab wirklich verdammt Mist gebaut!“ sagte ich leise und Jay nickte. 

„Ja, hast du. Obwohl wir uns schon gedacht hatten das du das Zeug noch nimmst.“ 

Wieder Stille. Jay schaute mich nur traurig an. 

„Er ist wirklich verdammt sauer oder? Es tut mir leid das ich ihn so blamiert hab, wer war das eigentlich bei ihm im Supermarkt?“ fragte ich schließlich, da ich mich an den angewiderten Herrn im Supermarkt erinnerte. Nicht nur das ich Tommi mit meiner Drogensucht auf den Wecker fiel. Nein wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihn auch noch vor einem guten Freund oder so blamiert.

Jay schien etwas verblüfft. „Ach du meinst den Organisator vom Tammerfest?“ 

Ach du Scheiße! Kein Wunder das der sauer war. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich Negative, Flinch und sämtlichen Bands die Tammerfestauftritte versaut.

„....aber um den brauchst du dich wirklich nicht zu Sorgen, ist doch egal was der denkt!“ kam es weiterhin von Jay und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Da denkt Tommi ganz anders! Du hast doch gesehen das er rausgestürmt ist!“ 

Jay seufzte nur. „Nee, das einzige was bei Tommi verletzt ist, ist sein Selbstvertrauen. Er gibt sich die Schuld für das was passiert ist. Hätte er wahrscheinlich sowieso, aber die Tatsache das du das gemacht hast, als du mit ihm allein warst hat’s noch mal schlimmer gemacht. Und jetzt guck nicht so doof, du weißt ganz genau das Tommi das Vater-gen gepachtet hat. Nicht nur bei Ville und Jonne, sondern bei der ganzen Band. Schon immer.“

Hm, irgendwie hatte er schon recht wenn ich drüber nachdachte. Tommi hatte uns schon irgendwie bemuttert. Allerdings war er mir auch oft einfach damit auf die Nerven gegangen und ich hatte gedacht er wollte sich in mein Leben einmischen. Ich hatte ihn regelrecht gehasst für seine dämlichen Moralpredigten und Einmischungen. Er hatte mich sogar mal zu englischen Strafaufgaben verdonnert, wo ich mich dann natürlich vollends verweigert hatte. Aber eigentlich machte Jays Theorie durchaus Sinn.

Jay schien zu sehen was ich dachte. „Ich sag gleich Snack bescheid, das er mal nach Tommi sieht, die Beiden haben sich im letzten Jahr ein wenig zusammengeschlossen. Er ist nämlich zum absoluten Muttertier mutiert als du auf einmal weg warst.“ 

Wir mussten beide lachen. Tommi als Muttertier produzierte doch ein wenig seltsame Bilder in unsere Köpfe. 

„Du kannst dann wahrscheinlich nachher mit ihm reden Aber jetzt ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Wir gehen erst in ner Stunde zu den anderen. Und ja, ich hab schon eingekauft als du ausgeknockt warst. Du warst erst ein paar Minuten bewusstlos und dann hast du drei Stunden geschlafen nachdem der Arzt dir was gegeben hatte.“ 

Okay Jay hatte wirklich Gedankenlesen gelernt. Ich lehnte mich wieder in die Kissen zurück und nachdem er mir jede Einzelheit der Behandlung meiner Überdosis berichtet hatte, redeten wir noch ein wenig über dies und das und ich war dankbar dafür, das ich noch am Leben und Jay einfach für mich da war ohne große Fragen zu stellen.

Ein paar Stunden später saß ich inmitten meiner Freunde und aß Pizza. Jay hatte den anderen nichts gesagt und mir nur die Bedingung gestellt, das ich es in den nächsten Tagen selber machen sollte und das war mir ganz recht, da ich selber noch von dem Schock runterkommen musste. Außerdem war Morgen Arskas Beerdigung, was die Stimmung sowieso noch verschärfte und Jay hatte genauso Angst wie ich, das so etwas Jonne jetzt vollends die den Boden unter den Füßen nehmen könnte. 

Von weitem konnte ich sehen wie Jay Snack beiseite zog und ihm erklärte was passiert war. Er sollte der einzige sein der heute davon erfuhr, denn ob ich wollte oder nicht, auch ich machte mir Sorgen um Tommi. Snacks Blick verfinsterte sich von Satz zu Satz und schließlich nickte er und kam auf mich zu. 

„Leute, ich geh kurz mal nach Tommi schauen!“ verkündete er, was keinen groß zu verwundern schien. Ja ich hatte wohl wirklich einiges verpasst als ich weg war. Dann nahm er mich kurz in den Arm und sah mir in die Augen. „Wir zwei sprechen uns noch!“ flüsterte leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er dann die Wohnung verließ. Oh ja, auch er war sauer. Aber auch er hatte nicht geschrieen, was mich jetzt schon fast irritierte. 

Okay hier in mitten der anderen hatte er auch nicht die Chance gehabt aber... 

Im Moment war ich einfach nur total durcheinander. Ich konnte nicht umhin meine Freunde zu beobachten wie sie jetzt anfingen das Monopoly Spiel aufzubauen. Wenn ich wirklich alles genommen hätte, wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier und könnte das nicht mehr sehen. Ich hätte auch Jonnes Lächeln verpasst, was sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und eben die kleine Kitzelaktion von Larry und Ville, als der Jüngere sich den Würfel geschnappt und nicht mehr rausrücken hatte wollen. Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose als ich daran dachte. Auch wenn mir dieses Scheißzeug oft half, sterben wollte daran beileibe nicht. 

Aber konnte ich es wirklich schaffen davon weg zu kommen? Alleine?

„Sag mal, Kris spielst du jetzt mit oder willst du wieder weiterträumen?“ riss mich Larry aus den Gedanken und ich nickte nur.

„Ich spiel natürlich mit, sorry war grad woanders!“ entgegnete ich und so schaffte ich mich durch das Spiel etwas abzulenken. 

Der Abend wurde noch lustig und wir hatten viel Spaß. Was mir allerdings auffiel war das Gary mir offensichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Mehr als ein „Hallo“ hatten wir noch nicht miteinander gewechselt und mir fing an leid zu tun was ich gestern Abend gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht gehabt, das sah ich jetzt ein und so wanderte ich, als er in die Küche ging um neues Bier zu holen, hinterher, um ihn alleine zu erwischen.

„Uhm Gary?“ druckste ich etwas herum, doch er reagierte sofort.

„Ja?“

„Uhm ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, wegen gestern Abend. Ich hab wirklich etwas überreagiert.“ 

Jetzt drehte er sich um und schaute mich verblüfft an. „Ist schon gut, Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber erlaub mir eine Frage, warum auf einmal der Sinneswandel?“ 

Ich schluckte, entschloss mich dann aber doch die Wahrheit zu sagen. Musste ich eh in ein paar Tagen und jetzt zu lügen erschien mir lächerlich. „Das was Jay eben gesagt hat, das mir schlecht war und das es deshalb so lange gedauert hat, das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich hab, na ja... ich wäre heute fast hops gegangen an dem Scheißzeug und deshalb ist Tommi auch so sauer.“ 

Garys Augen wurden noch größer und er zog scharf die Luft ein, aber auch er schrie nicht. Vielmehr schien er gar nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte und so ging sein Mund nur auf und zu und es war still in der Küche. 

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir nur ein gerauntes „Scheißkerl!“ und als ich mich umdrehte konnte ich gerade noch Antti erkennen wie er mich scharf anblickte und sich dann umdrehte. Ich versuchte ihm noch hinterher zu rennen, wurde aber jedoch von Jay aufgehalten, bevor ich Antti zur Tür raus folgen konnte. 

„Verdammt noch mal Kris, du weißt genau das du dich schonen sollst. Was soll das?“ Er hatte schon recht, denn ich keuchte jetzt schon auch wenn es nur ein paar Meter gewesen waren. Scheiß Koks. Jay hatte in seiner Tasche sogar die kleine Sauerstoffflasche und Medikamente dabei, falls es mir schlechter gehen sollte.

„Aber Antti...“ versuchte ich, aber Jay schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Damit hättest du wirklich rechnen müssen. Wir können ihn zusammen suchen gehen wenn du magst, aber alleine losziehen lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Ich geh mit ihm.“ Kam es auf einmal von Gary, der die ganze Zeit hinter mir gestanden hatte.

„Ich glaube ich hab ne Ahnung wo Antti ist.“ 

Zu meinem Erstaunen nickte Jay nur. „Okay, aber warte du musst was mitnehmen.“ Sekunden später erschien er mit der Tasche und erklärte Gary den Inhalt, während ich kurz zu den anderen reinschaute und sagte ich und Gary würden kurz mit Antti Zigaretten holen gehen und dann kurz bei Antti vorbeifahren. Zum Glück fragten die anderen nicht nach. Sie hatten gerade Snacks Wohnzimmer zur Kissenschlachthöhle zweckentfremdet und deswegen von unserem Krach nichts mitbekommen. Deshalb kamen sie auch gar nicht auf die Idee das ich sie gerade anlog.  
Während Jay also wieder reinging und ihnen weiß Gott was erzählte, folgte ich Gary nach draußen. 

„Und du weißt wirklich wo er ist?“ fragte ich als er sein Auto aufschloss und er nickte. 

„Es gibt hier einen See ein paar Straßen weiter, da geht er zum grübeln hin. Er hat da so nen kleinen Platz. Am besten fahren wir hin. Geht schneller und du sollst ja nicht soviel laufen.“

Nur ein paar Minuten später fand ich mich am Ufer eines Sees, etwas abgelegen bei einem alten Bootshaus. Dort auf einem schon etwas betagterem Boot, das auf dem Ufer des Sees lag, saß Antti und starrte hinaus auf den See. Gary hatte recht gehabt. 

Selbiger nickte mir nun zu. „Geh hin und red mit ihm. Und verbock nicht alles. Er macht sich wirklich tierisch Sorgen um dich und ich und die anderen auch.“

Ich brummelte nur ein „Hm!“ und nickte dann noch einmal bevor ich zu Antti ging, der sich noch nicht einmal umdrehte obwohl er meine Schritte im Kies genau hören konnte. Kurz hinter ihm blieb ich stehen und schaute auf den See in dem sich mittlerweile der Sonnenuntergang spiegelte. Es sah wirklich wunderschön aus, aber dennoch nahm es mir nicht einen Deut meines Unbehagens welches ich jetzt fühlte. 

„Ich hätte echt sehr Lust dir ein paar runterzuhauen, weißt du das?“ kam es leise von Antti und ich atmetet tief ein bevor ich antwortete.

„Kann ich verstehen. Tu dir keine Zwang an!“

Antti war mittlerweile aufgestanden und zu mir gekommen. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und ich konnte an seinen roten Augen erkennen, das er geweint hatte. „Ich würde dich am liebsten anschreien und dann zu guter letzt zu Hause am Bett fest ketten, das du so was nicht mehr....“

Ich konnte nicht anders und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, weiß Gary das? Ich mein das du mich an dein Bett ketten willst..:“

Antti schlug mir als Antwort fest mit der Faust auf die Brust, aber nicht hart genug um mir weh zu tun. 

„Blöder Scherzkeks!“ Er versuchte brummig zu klingen, aber ich konnte doch erkennen wie seinen Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, bevor er wieder bestimmter wurde. „Aber ernsthaft, ich hätte wirklich Lust dich zusammenzuschreien, aber ich weiß genau dass das nichts bringt. Das einzige was du dann machst ist wieder abzuhauen. Und das ist das letzte was ich will. Aber wenigstens hast du jetzt mal ne Ahnung wie sich das anfühlt!“ 

Ich nickte wiederum nur und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Antti. Vor allem das du es so erfahren musstest. Und es tut mir das ich euch allen immer noch so weh tue. Aber mir ist jetzt wirklich klar geworden das ich aufhören muss. Ich kann nicht versprechen dass das es von heute auf morgen sein wird, aber ich will wirklich von den Drogen die Finger lassen.“

Antti lächelte, aber ganz zu trauen schien er mir dennoch nicht. Was mich aber auch nicht wunderte. Es würde eine Weile dauern bis ich sein Vertrauen wirklich zurückhatte „Das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Wenn du wirklich aufhören willst und das nicht nur so sagst hast du eine gute Chance.“

„Glaub mir ich will. Aufs Sterben bin ich dann doch noch nicht so scharf!“ Und prickelnd war die Erfahrung heute morgen nun wirklich nicht gewesen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich will dich nämlich nicht schon wieder verlieren. Aber jetzt lass und zurückgehen. Die anderen werden sich schon wundern wo wir bleiben.“ 

Gesagt getan. Zuerst lasen wir Gary auf, der nur wenige Meter entfernt am Bootshaus stand und aus der Ferne über uns wachte. Auch er war glücklich als ich ihm erklärte das ich aufhören wollte. Ich hatte es früher ja schon oft gesagt, vor allem zu Tommi um ihn abzuwimmeln, aber diesmal meinte ich er wirklich ernst. 

Es konnte wirklich nicht so weitergehen und scharf auf die Radieschen von unten war ich nun wirklich nicht. 

Wenige Minuten später saßen wir im Auto und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zu Snack, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Oh Gary, kettet dich Antti eigentlich auch immer am Bett fest?“ 

Ich schaffte es gerade noch Anttis Faust zu entkommen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liest hier noch wer? Wenn ja wäre ein Pieps ganz toll... denn dann poste ich auch gern weiter...


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Als wir bei den anderen ankamen war Snack schon wieder da. „Tommi schläft jetzt erst mal, am besten du redest morgen mal mit ihm.“ flüsterte er mir zu und ich nickte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich das machen. 

Wir machten nicht mehr allzu lange, da ich auch ziemlich erschöpft war und so lag ich nur knapp 2 Stunden später neben Jonne im wohlig warmen Bett und redete mit ihm über dies und das. 

„Ach ja, Tuomas hat mich übrigens angerufen als ihr weg wart. Wir haben eine ganze Weile telefoniert und beschlossen das wir das mit der Entführung nicht öffentlich machen.“ 

Nicht öffentlich? Aber das hieß ja auch....

Ich konnte sehen wie Jonne mich im Schein der Nachttischlampe prüfend ansah, ganz so als wollte er wissen ob das auch okay für mich war. 

„Aber warum?“ fragte ich schließlich und Jonne biss sich auf die Lippe bevor er weiterredete.

„Ich... ich will einfach nicht das alle davon wissen. Ich will nicht das sie mich angucken und Mitleid haben oder ... denken „Gott war der blöd und hat sich schnappen lassen“. Alleine der Gedanke das ich Interview für Interview Fragen darüber beantworten müsste, lässt es mir kalt den Rücken runterlaufen. Und Tuomas meinte, das er alleine für die Sache mit Arska lebenslänglich kriegen müsste und da das nicht das einzige ist was der am Stecken hat...“ 

Jonne schwieg nun und schaute mich immer noch an und ich nickte. Klar wollte ich das Aki für diese Sache bestraft wurde und das würde er auch werden, aber ich konnte ihn verstehen. Wenn ich nur daran dachte wie es bei meinem Ausstieg aus Negative gewesen war. Noch monatelang hatten sie mich darüber ausgefragt, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht darüber hatte reden wollen. Und dabei hatte ich gar nicht so viele Interviews gegeben. Wenn Jonne wirklich mit Negative weiter machen wollte wie bisher, dann hatte er nicht so die Wahl. 

„Und ehrlich gesagt ich bin froh wenn ich den Typ nie mehr wieder sehen muss, auch wenn es nur vor Gericht wäre...“ kam es schüchtern von Jonne und ich nickte nur.

„Geht mir genauso. Ich hoffe der versauert irgendwo in einem dreckigen Gefängnis und kommt da nie mehr raus.“ 

„Also ist es okay für dich wenn wir es so machen?“ 

„Ja ist es Jonne.“ sagte ich und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wenn es ihm damit besser ging war es für mich okay. Jonne lächelte mich glücklich an und machte das Licht aus. „Komm lass uns schlafen!“ flüsterte er leise und diese Nacht hatte er das erste Mal seit langem keinen Alptraum. 

Das Wetter am nächsten Tag passte wunderbar zu unserer Stimmung. Der Himmel war grau verhangen und regnerisch als ich auf dem Friedhof stand und zusah wie Arskas Sarg hinabgelassen wurde. Viele um mich herum weinten, nur ich konnte es irgendwie nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Vielmehr musste ich daran denken, wie sehr ich es bedauert hatte nicht mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht zu haben bevor ich abgehauen war. Und das ich überhaupt abgehauen war, bereute ich auch, denn dadurch hatte ich uns noch mehr Zeit gestohlen. 

Aber das konnte ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Leider. 

Nach der Beerdigung brachten wir Arskas Mutter nach Hause und fuhren dann alle noch kurz zu Snack. Jonne war die ganze Zeit hindurch am weinen gewesen und die anderen fingen auch ständig wieder an. Ich fühlte mich verdammt hilflos und auch wütend, denn egal was ich auch tat, nichts würde ihn zurückbringen oder irgendetwas anderes an der Sache ändern können. 

Während die anderen in Snacks Wohnzimmer saßen, Tee tranken und redeten, wanderte ich erst mal in den Garten, eine rauchen. Irgendwie hatte ich gerade das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein, warum auch immer. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange bis sich Larry zu mir gesellte und sich auch eine anzündete. 

„Hey du.“ murmelte er leise. „Alles okay mit dir?“

Ich nickte nur. „Ja klar, alles okay.“ Was sollte denn sein?

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus, Kris.“

„Ach was...“

„Nicht ach was. Man kann es dir ansehen, auch wenn du es noch so zu verstecken versuchst. Ich bitte dich, sag was, weine oder schrei es von mir aus auch raus, aber friss nicht schon wieder alles in dich rein. Du weißt doch dass das nicht gut geht.“ 

„Ich... ach ich weiß nicht...“ Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mehr schuldig denn je, nachdem was gestern passiert war und Larry hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung davon. Arska war gestorben und ich hatte gestern fast mein Leben einfach so weggeworfen, vielmehr war es mir eigentlich schon eine ganze Zeit lang egal gewesen. Dennoch hatte ich immer noch die Wahl, wollte ich leben oder sterben?

Arska hatte sie nicht gehabt. 

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie die Tränen mir die Wangen runterliefen. Erst als Larry mir meine Zigarette aus der Hand nahm und sie in den Aschenbecher stopfte wurde es mir bewusst und ich konnte einen Schluchzer nicht zurückhalten.

„Ist schon gut Krissi, lass es raus!“ murmelte Larry leise und strich mir über den Rücken und ich konnte auch nicht anders. Es war wirklich seltsam das er mich so einfach lesen konnte. War ich wirklich so ein offnes Buch für meine Freunde? Und wollte ich das sein? Irgendwie machte es mir Angst. 

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile da und warteten bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wir sagten einfach nichts und ich war dankbar das Larry einfach nur da war und nicht nachfragte. Er würde noch früh genug auf mich sauer sein wenn er erfuhr was gestern passiert war.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür zur Terrasse aufging und Snack mit einem klingelnden Handy den Garten betrat. „Larry, dein Typ wird verlangt!“ rief er und Larry schaute mich kurz an und löste sich dann, nachdem ich ihm zugenickte hatte, von mir und ging an sein Handy. Während er an das andere Ende des Gartens wanderte und offensichtlich mit seiner Mutter sprach, setzte sich Snack zu mir.

„Jonne und die anderen haben noch keine Ahnung oder?“ fragte er unverblümt und ich hielt kurz die Luft an, nickte dann aber doch. 

„Dann sag es ihnen, am besten gleich!“ Es klang bestimmt, aber dennoch wollte ich nicht so einfach nachgeben.

„Meinst du echt, das heute der richtige Tag ist, um Jonne so was zu erzählen?“ 

Snack brummte nur. „Ja verdammt. Du weißt, das es vor allem bei Jonne immer schlimmer wird wenn du so was vor ihm geheim hältst. Er kann solche Geheimnisse auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.“ 

„Aber...“

„Jukka!“ das kam jetzt so laut und zornig, das sich sogar Larry zu uns umdrehte. Snack schaute mich säuerlich an und schließlich nickte ich. Irgendwie hatte er ja recht, sagen musste ich es eh irgendwann. Leichter machte es das allerdings nicht. 

„Kris, sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen, sie wollen dir auch nur helfen, das weißt du.“ Das kam jetzt wieder leiser und ich merkte wie er einen Arm um mich legte. „Wenn du aber nicht alles sagst, haben sie keine Chance dir zu helfen...“

Larry war mittlerweile auch wieder zu uns herübergekommen und hatte zu telefonieren aufgehört. 

„Alles okay bei euch?“ fragte er, anscheinend von Snacks Ausbruch eben verblüfft. 

„Ja alles okay. Ich muss nur ... lass uns reingehen...“ entgegnete ich und folgte dann Snack, der direkt aufstand. Larry schaute uns erst ein wenig verwirrt hinterher, kam dann aber doch nach. 

Okay dann mal ab zu Schlachtbank oder so ähnlich, versuchte ich mich selbst gedanklich aufzuziehen, scheiterte aber kläglich. 

Drinnen saßen die anderen immer noch beim Tee und schauten uns an als wir hereinkamen. Als ich Jonnes verweinte Augen sah, verließ mich schon wieder der Mut, doch Snack schnappte sich meine Hand und zwang mich so mich neben ihn auf den Boden zu setzen.

„Kris muss euch was erzählen.“ kam es dann von ihm und ich hielt den Atem an und wollte am liebsten in einem Loch verschwinden. 

Snack aber stupste mich leicht an und drückte dann meine Hand. „Komm schon.“ flüsterte er kaum hörbar. 

Ich sah herüber zu Tommi, der einfach nur auf der Couch saß und zu mir herüberstarrte. Mehr als ein kurzes „Hallo“ hatten wir heute noch nicht gewechselt und ich hatte mich auch nicht getraut mehr mit ihm zu reden. Wahrscheinlich hasste er mich eh. 

„Kris, soll ich erzählen?“ kam es nun von Jay, der sich an meiner anderen Seite niedergelassen hatte, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich mach’s schon selber.“ Noch einmal Schlucken und dann begann ich. „Ich hab gestern echt Mist gebaut....“ 

Und so erzählte ich was passiert war. Von der Sache im Einkaufzentrum mit dem Tammerheini bis hin zu dem Moment wo ich bei Jay aufgewacht war. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich meinen Blick gesenkt auf Snacks blauen Fusselteppich, denn in diesem Moment konnte ich einfach keine Blicke der anderen ertragen oder ihnen gar in die Augen schauen. 

Als ich fertig war, war es erst mal still. Immer noch traute ich mich nicht hoch zuschauen und spürte schließlich auch nur wie sich jemand in meine Arme warf. Mich fest umklammernd fing Jonne wieder an zu weinen und er schien mich gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. 

Larry hingegen saß immer noch auf dem Sessel neben mir und starrte mich hart an. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und ich sah das es ihn einiges kosten musste nicht auf mich loszugehen. Konnte ich durchaus verstehen, aber trotzdem hielt er sich zurück, was ich bewunderte. 

Ville war mittlerweile von der Couch aufgesprungen und stierte mich mit hochrotem Gesicht an. „Warum kannst du das Zeug nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen!“ schrie er und stürmte dann mit lautem Poltern aus dem Raum. 

Etwas verblüfft starrte ich ihm nach. Was war das denn jetzt? Mit so einer Reaktion hatte ich bei jedem, aber nicht bei ihm gerechnet, denn so gut kannten wir uns auch nicht. 

„Schau nicht so verblüfft, du Döskopp.“ kam es auf einmal von Jonne. „Du hast wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gemerkt das du sein Vorbild bist, oder?“

Vorbild? Ich? Was?

„Nein hast du nicht, ich sehs dir an.“ redete er weiter und seufzte laut, während ihm die Tränen immer noch die Wangen runterkullerten. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ fluchte er, während der Rest des Raumes ruhig war.

Tommi starrte immer noch missmutig in meine Richtung. Keiner Wunder, erst hatte ich ihn blamiert und dann am nächsten Tag seinen einen Bruder zum Weinen gebracht und den anderen Wütend gemacht. Damit konnte ich wohl wirklich keinen Blumentopf in nächster Zeit bei ihm gewinnen. 

Die anderen sagten nichts. Snack hielt immer noch meine Hand und Jay saß auf der anderen Seite neben mir, eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt, während Jonne mich von vorne umarmte. Antti und Gary hatten sich aneinandergekuschelt und schauten traurig, während Larry immer noch versuchte die Weltmeisterschaft im Faustballen zu gewinnen.

„Es tut mir leid.“ flüsterte ich kaum hörbar und schaute in die Runde. „Ich will diesmal wirklich aufhören und ich werde alles versuchen, dass das auch klappt.“ 

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann ist das toll.“ kam es von Jonne und ich konnte schon an der Stimme hören, das er mir kein Wort glaubte. War ja auch kein Wunder, denn ich war mir fast nicht sicher ob ich mir selber glaubte. Klar wollte ich aufhören, aber ob ich das auch schaffen konnte?

Die unangenehme Stimmung im Wohnzimmer nicht mehr aushaltend schob ich meine Freunde langsam von mir. „Ich glaube ich geh mal nach Ville sehen.“ sagte ich und stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Auch wenn Ville nicht minder sauer war, war es doch leichter ihm gegenüber zu treten als den anderen. Mit Wut, Schreien und dem ganzen konnte ich umgehen, aber die Stille da drinnen...

Die machte mich wahnsinnig. Noch viel mehr als jegliches Geschreie und Geschimpfe es jemals hätte tun können. Es schien fast so als waren sie komplett ratlos und das machte mir Angst.  
Ich fand Ville in der Küche, wo er aus dem Fenster starrte. Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten, stürmte er auf mich zu und knallte mir eine. 

„Blöder Idiot.“ 

Es war seltsam, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das klein Liimatainen es so in sich haben könnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Ville. Ich werde diesmal wirklich aufhören, versprochen.“ 

Ville schaute mich nur traurig an. Auch er glaubte mir nicht recht, kein Wunder. Aber ich würde wirklich alles versuchen um das zu ändern.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile bei Snack und am Abend schließlich war ich wieder mit Jonne alleine. Auch wenn sich alle versuchten normal zu verhalten, so merkte ich doch das sie sich gegenüber mir anderes benahmen. Das Vertrauen war wieder zerstört und es würde einiges brauchen um es zurückzubekommen. 

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Jonne alleine zur Probe. Erst wollte er mich keine Minute aus den Augen lassen, doch schließlich überzeugte ich ihn dass das Schwachsinn war. Ich hatte ihm erzählt das es mir nicht gut ging, was auch stimmte, denn heute hatte ich einfach nicht die Kraft den anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

Und so saß ich nun alleine in der Wohnung, starrte auf den Fernseher und versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie toll eine Line jetzt wäre. 

Klappte natürlich nicht. 

Es war wie immer. Gerade wenn ich mich zwang, nicht daran zu denken, funktionierte das natürlich nicht und so war ich schließlich kurz davor meinen Dealer anzurufen, als Jonne endlich nach Hause kam.

Der war jedoch nicht alleine und ich erschreckte erst mal ein wenig als Gary in unserem Wohnzimmer auftauchte.

„Oh hey.“ sagte ich und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, was aber jedoch nicht klappte. Immer noch duselte der Gedanke an einen Line in meinem Kopf herum und ich versuchte mich stattdessen auf Jonne schöne blauen Augen zu konzentrieren, was aber nicht wirkte. Langsam war ich kurz davor die Wände hochzugehen, so sehr wollte ich eine Line.

„Du hast Entzugserscheinungen oder?“ fragte Gary frei heraus und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. 

War ja auch kein Wunder, denn wenn ich so aussah wie ich mich fühlte, dann war es mir auf jeden Fall anzusehen. 

„Ich ...“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Jonne knallte mir ein Päckchen mit weißem Pulver vor die Füße. Ich konnte nicht anderes als starren.

Was zum Teufel?

„Ich... wir .... wir haben heute bei der Probe geredet und dir das besorgt. Es ist reines Kokain, also kann da nicht irgendein Scheiß drin sein und..“ Jonne schluckte und ich war immer noch sprachlos, als er weiterredete. „...wenn du das Zeug unbedingt nehmen musst, dann machen wir es so sicher wie möglich und ich ... wir... wenn du was nimmst möchte ich dabei sein, damit ich weiß das er dir gut geht und du nicht... ach Fuck....“ Seine Stimme hatte die ganze Zeit gezittert und gab nun ganz nach und Jonne stürmte aus dem Zimmer. 

Ich wollte ihm direkt hinterher, doch Gary hielt mich auf. „Lass ihn, er braucht jetzt ein paar Minuten für sich. Das war verdammt schwer für ihn weißt du?“

Ich nickte nur. Es hatte weiß Gott nicht leicht ausgesehen. 

Gary zog währenddessen eine Tüte hervor und hielt sie mir hin. „ Da drin ist etwas womit du das Zeug abmessen kannst. Du musst weniger nehmen, weil’s jetzt reines Kokain ist, aber so kannst du nicht unbeabsichtigt überdosieren.“

Ich schaute ihn nur an und nickte um ihm zu zeigen das ich wusste wovon er sprach. Sie schienen wirklich lange geredet zu haben. 

„Woher habt ihr eigentlich...ich meine reines Kokain?“ fragte ich schließlich, denn eigentlich konnte man auf den Strassen alles kaufen, nur kein reines Kokain. Oft war das Zeug gestreckt mit den verschiedensten Mitteln und wenn man Pech hatte erwischte man etwas mit Lidocain, von dessen Wechselwirkung man hops gehen konnte.

 

„Tuomas.“ sagte Gary nur und ich nickte. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. „Ein Anruf und er hat direkt jemanden hergeschickt. Hör mal das ist echt nicht leicht für Jonne also mach kein Scheiß, ja?“

„Nein mach ich nicht. Und ich werde wirklich aufhören, ich schwörs. Ich such mir einen Therapieplatz.“

“Hm!“ Gary nickte nur und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Er glaubte mir nicht. „Wenn du wirklich willst, dann wäre das toll. Du kannst immer zu uns kommen und wir helfen dir, aber das weißt du ja.“ 

Wiederum nickte ich und nahm Jonne, der gerade in das Zimmer kam, wortlos in den Arm. 

An dem Abend nahm ich doch noch eine Line. Er war seltsam das zu machen während die Beiden fast neben mir standen, aber ich sah ein, das es nicht anderes ging. Noch während die berauschende Wirkung des Stoffes anhielt, heulte ich wie ein Schlosshund, mir durchaus bewusst welchen Preis ich dafür zahlte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Jonne ging zur Probe und ich begann Tampere wieder ein wenig zu erkunden. Einmal sah ich sogar Matti, traute mich aber nicht so recht an ihn ran und guckte deshalb nur aus der Ferne. Wenn der Drang zu stark wurde, ging ich zu Jonne der den Stoff für mich aufbewahrte. Ich merkte, das er es nicht gerne tat, aber war ihm dennoch dankbar und versuchte das Verlangen mehr und mehr zu unterdrücken. Es klappte auch ein wenig, mittlerweile musste es nicht mehr täglich sein, wie damals in Helsinki, sondern jetzt brauchte ich es mit starker Willenskraft nur alle 2 Tage.

Ich fing sogar an im Internet nach Therapeuten zu forschen, doch sobald ich den Telefonhörer in die Hand nahm, verließ mich der Mut. Und Jonne wollte ich nicht wieder fragen.

Von den anderen sah ich nicht viel, nur abends wenn Jonne mich manchmal ins Amadeus schleppte. Manchmal war Ville mit seinen Flinchies auch da, aber von Tommi sah und hörte ich gar nichts. Es wunderte mich auch nicht, denn ich war sicher das er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Allerdings nahm ich mir vor, mich wenigstens noch irgendwann zu entschuldigen, doch dafür fehlte mir im Moment einfach die Kraft.

Als schließlich das Wochenende kam hatte Jonne endlich probenfrei und ich wollte ihm vorschlagen ins Kino zu gehen. Jonne grinste bei dem Vorschlag, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

“Vielleicht Sonntag, aber morgen müssen wir uns die Räume anschauen!“

Räume? Hä? Was hatte ich denn nun verpasst. „Welche Räume?“ ließ ich auch sogleich verlauten.  
„Ach, hab ich das nicht erzählt? Wir wollen einen neuen Probenraum mieten, weil der alte... ich ... er erinnert mich so sehr an die Sache mit Arska, weißt du. Und den anderen geht’s nicht viel anders.“

Konnte ich verstehen, schließlich hatte Aki ihm wenige Meter vorm Probenraum den Hals aufgeschlitzt. Die Polizei hatte das übrigens als Raubmord verzeichnet, obwohl nichts geklaut worden war. Solche Idioten.

Allerdings waren seltsamerweise auch Akis Fingerabdrücke am Tatort aufgetaucht, als würde er doch dafür büßen müssen. Wie Tuomas das gedeichselt hatte wollte ich gar nicht wissen, aber ich war saufroh darüber.

„Nein, du hast mir nichts davon erzählt.“ erwiderte ich leicht beleidigt.

„Na ja, ich dachte es interessiert dich nicht so, ist ja ne Negative Sache. Sonst rollst du immer nur mit den Augen, wenn ich über die Band rede.“

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte schon recht, aber so außen vor gelassen zu werden tat sau weh. Aber das wollte ich ihm nicht zeigen, also wechselte ich schnell das Thema. Jonne schien das zu akzeptieren. Er zog nur kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und schon redeten wir wirklich vollends über unser Abendessen. Gott sei dank.

Am nächsten Tag ging die ganze Band auf Probenraumtour während ich mich entschloss meiner Mutter mal kurz „Hallo“ zu sagen. Der überraschende Besuch verlief gut und so versprach ich bald wieder zu kommen. Jonne und Co. hingegen hatten nicht so viel Erfolg, denn auch am Abend war ein neuer Probenraum noch nicht gefunden.

„Am Montag Morgen schauen wir aber noch einen an, der hört sich bis jetzt eh am besten an. Gary kennt den Raum und er sagt er wäre perfekt. Und wenn er’s ist, dann nehmen wir ihn gleich und räumen ein!“ sagte Jonne zuversichtlich und ich nickte.

Wir würden sehen. Aber sie würden schon einen guten Raum finden, dessen war ich sicher.  
Sonntag dann schliefen wir erst mal lange und begannen den Tag mit einem Minifrühstück, da wir beide nicht sonderlich hungrig waren. Später dann entschlossen wir uns Nudeln zu kochen. Das heißt, Jonne kochte und ich schaute zu, denn ich und der Herd hatten uns noch nie gut vertragen.

Durch ein Klingeln wurden wir aufgeschreckt. Seltsam, wer besuchte uns denn an einem Sonntag Nachmittag? War Jonnes Oma wieder auf Kaffeeklatschtour und wollte nach ihrem Enkel sehen? Oder war es einer der anderen der einfach nur Langeweile hatte? Mit diesen Fragen wanderte ich zur Tür, während Jonne weiter in der Küche hantierte und dafür sorgte das die Nudeln nicht anbrannten, und war ganz geschockt als ich dann sah wer es war.

Nein, geschockt war das falsche Wort. Verblüfft war besser, denn vor mir stand ein triefend nasser Tuomas mit einem ebenso nassem kleinen Mädchen im Arm und schaute mich entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Kris, das ich bei euch so reinplatze, aber meine Tochter ist in den Fluss gefallen und ihr wart die Nächsten in der Nähe. Hättet ihr vielleicht ein Handtuch für uns?“

„Klar doch, kommt rein!“ kam es von Jonne, der mittlerweile auch an die Tür gekommen war und so ließ ich die Beiden in die Wohnung, wo wir sie als aller erstes mal ins Bad führten. Auf dem Weg erzählte Tuomas was passiert war. Er war mit seiner Tochter spazieren gewesen, als diese im Park nicht weit von hier Schwäne entdeckte und streicheln wollte. Bevor Tuomas noch irgendetwas hatte tun können war sie im Wasser gelandet und er selbst war hinterhergesprungen um sie rauszuholen.

„Hallo du bist ja eine ganz Süße, wie heißt du denn?“ begrüßte Jonne die Kleine, als Tuomas sie auf den Wannenrand setzte. Die Kleine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, sagte dann aber nichts und schien leicht verschüchtert.

„Du kannst ruhig „Hallo“ sagen Tilly, das sind Freunde.“ erklärte ihr ihr Vater und stellte uns beide dann vor.

Und wirklich, Tilly brachte ein kleines „Hallo“ heraus was uns alle Lächeln lies. Dann schlang sie die Arme um sich und Jonne beeilte sich ein paar Handtücher rauszusuchen.

„Willst du sie nicht gleich in die Wanne stecken? Sie zittert ja total und holt sich bestimmt sonst noch ne Erkältung!“ schlug ich vor und auch Jonne nickte Tuomas zu, als der ihn fragend anschaute.

Und so hatten wir keine 10 Minuten später ein kleines Mädchen in der Wanne, welches mit großem Spaß Jonne, mich und das ganze Badezimmer unter Wasser setzte.

„Tilly spitz nicht so!“ bat Jonne zu hundersten Mal bekam aber direkt wieder einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Kichernd revanchierte er sich und spritzte zurück, was Tilly nur noch mehr animierte. Nein Jonnilein, so würde sie das ganze bestimmt nicht aufgeben, da müsstest du resoluter sein dachte ich, sagte aber nichts. Die Zwei waren einfach zu süß und auch Tuomas stand in der Tür in ein paar von Tommis alten Sachen, die Jonne irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte, und lachte sich kaputt. Er war aus dem Badezimmer verbannt worden da das wirklich die einzigen Sachen waren, die ihm annährend passten und klitschenass wollten wir ihn bei der Kälte nicht nach draußen schicken. Vor allem weil es bis zu seinem Auto noch ein ganz schönes Stück von hier war.

Tilly hatten ihre anfängliche Schüchternheit inzwischen ganz abgelegt und so turnte sie nachdem Jonne sie aus der Wanne gehoben und abgerubbelt hatte, mitsamt dem Handtuch durch die Wohnung und spielte Fangen mit uns.

„Fangt mich doch. Daddy fang mich doch!“ kicherte sie und krabbelte dann mit Begeisterung unter den Esstisch, nur um dann wieder hervorzukrabbeln wenn wir uns wirklich alle zwischen den Stühlen verheddert hatten um sie rauszuholen.

Und schwups, schon wieder war sie weg.

Lachend enthedderten wir uns und fing dann nach ihr zu suchen. Nach einigem Gucken fanden wir sie schließlich im Schlafzimmer, wo sie vor Jonnes Gitarre stand, die sie schüchtern beäugte und dann ganz sanft an einer der Seiten zupfte.

„Kleines, das ist nur was für große Leute!“ neckte sie ihr Vater und schnappte sie sich, was sie sich auch gefallen lies.

„Aber ich bin doch schon groß!“ murrte sie. „ Schon so alt!“ demonstrierend streckte sie uns ihre ganze Hand entgegen und Tuomas lachte.

„Ja ich weiß das du schon 5 bist, aber trotzdem ist die Gitarre noch fast größer als du! Du kannst sie gar nicht hochheben.“

Tilly murrte nur. „Kann ich wohl!“

Während ihr Vater sie nun in ein kurzärmliges, bauchfreies Oberteil von Jonne steckte, was trotzdem noch viel zu groß war, und ihr eins von Jonnes Tüchern als Rock umband hatte die Kleine immer nur noch Augen für die Gitarre. Jonne erbarmte sich schließlich und setzte sie sich auf den Schoss, während er sich die Gitarre nahm und Tilly das Instrument langsam zu erklären begann. Diese strahlte und so waren die Beiden bald ganz in ihr Spiel vertieft und bemerkten uns gar nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube deine Kleine ist vom Musikvirus befallen.“ informierte ich Tuomas. „Das hat bei mir in dem Alter auch angefangen und ging nicht mehr weg!“

Tuomas lächelte nur. „Ist mir nur recht. Sie kann werden was sie will, solange sie nicht in meine Fußstapfen tritt.“ Verwundert blickte ich ihn an.

“Nein, ich bin nicht unbedingt stolz auf das was ich mache, auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst. Ich bin damals nur so reingerutscht. Ich war jung und ich war dumm. Und jetzt kann ich eigentlich nicht aufhören, denn ich stecke schon zu tief drin. Wenn ich es versuchen würde, würde ich entweder Jahrzehnte ins Gefängnis wandern oder für mein Wissen an den krummen Dingern anderer umgebracht werden. So spielt das Leben.“ Er lächelte traurig und strich seiner kleinen Tochter übers Haar, die mittlerweile zu uns rübergekommen war und auf seinen Arm wollte.

„Das hast du toll gemacht Süße!“ lobte er sie. „Wenn du willst kaufe ich dir morgen auch eine kleine Gitarre und dann kannst du üben.“ Tilly strahlte nur noch mehr und auch Tuomas lächelte. „In dem Alter sind sie noch so leicht glücklich zu machen.“

Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Ich habe aber ein Bitte an euch. Keiner außer Sven von meinen Leuten weiß, das ich eine Tochter habe und das soll aus so bleiben, sonst landet sie schnell in solch einer Situation wie du Jonne. Also wäre es schön wenn ihr es nicht so rum erzählen würdet. Ihr könnt es ruhig Tommi und den anderen erzählen so nicht, aber es wäre nicht gut wenn es öffentlich werden würde.“

Jonne und ich nickten nur. „Kein Problem! Wir sind verschwiegen wie ein Grab.“

Tuomas lächelte nur. „Wir müssen auch bald wieder los, denn die Kleine muss ins Bett und ich muss sie noch zurückbringen. Danke noch mal für alles, wir haben euch ja einfach überfallen.“  
Wir winkten beide nur ab. Es war ja wirklich nicht viel gewesen, was wir gemacht hatten. Außerdem war die Kleine megasüß. Und so wurde sie von Jonne noch in eine Decke gepackt und bekam Mütze und Schal während ich die Tüte mit den nassen Sachen suchte.

„Ich schick euch dann die Sachen so schnell es geht!“ kam es von Tuomas, der Tilly schon auf dem Arm trug, doch Jonne schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lass dir Zeit, bei dem Wetter lauf ich wohl kaum bauchfrei rum. Und die Sachen von Tommi sind eh alt...! Wir sehen uns! Kommt gut nach Hause.“

Und damit waren sie weg und wir wieder allein.

„Man, war die süüüüüß!“ quietschte Jonne und ich nickte nur. Ja das war sie wirklich. Ich musste auch mal wieder nach meiner Tochter sehen. Hatte ich viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht. Grinsend schaute ich auf die Uhr und war verblüfft das es schon acht Uhr war. Die Kleine hatten uns wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag auf Trab gehalten, nicht zu fassen.

„Und immer noch Hunger?“ fragte ich Jonne, der sogleich nickte.

„Oh ja!“

Und so wanderten wir in die Küche wo wir die mittlerweile kalten Nudeln in der Mikrowelle aufwärmten. Vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so frisch, aber bei unserem Hunger schmeckten sie doch erstaunlich gut.

Ein wenig später stand ich schließlich im Badezimmer und putzte mir die Zähne, als mir etwas auffiel. Dort, nicht weit von mir auf dem Badezimmerschränkchen, lag Tuomas Uhr. Er musste sie wohl abgenommen haben, als wir zu dritt Tilly in die Wanne gesteckt hatten und sie danach vergessen haben.

Na ja wenigstens war ich nicht der einzige Döskopf hier, dachte ich mir und erinnerte mich daran das Jonne mich gerade gestern aufgezogen hatte, das ich immer alles überall und nirgendwo vergaß. Ich nahm die Uhr mit ins Schlafzimmer, um sie Jonne zu zeigen und legte sie dann auf den Nachttisch.

„Guck mal was ich gefunden hab. Ich glaub ich nehme sie morgen früh zu Tommi mit, der sieht Tuomas wohl eher.“

„Hmm!“ kam es nur von Jonne und ich musste lachen als ich sah, wie er schon im Halbschlaf zusammengerollt im Bett lag. Tilly hatte ihn wohl wirklich geschafft.

Zugegeben das ich auch ziemlich müde war, hätte ich allerdings nie und so fielen wir beide schnell in einen tiefen Schlummer.

Der nächste Tag begann wieder ziemlich grau. Jonne wollte sich ja mit den anderen treffen um den Proberaum zu inspizieren und die Sachen schon rüberzuräumen, wenn alles passte, und ich hatte vor bei Tommi vorbeizuschauen. Von Jonne wusste ich, das er heute Morgen in seinem Büro sein musste und da wir seit der Sache mit der Überdosis so gut wie gar nicht geredet hatten, wollte ich endlich Klarheit schaffen und mich auch entschuldigen.

Einfacher machte es mein fester Entschluss allerdings nicht. Ich hatte schon irgendwie Angst mit ihm zu reden, warum wusste ich selber nicht. Und so stand ich erst ein paar Minuten draußen vor der Tür, bis ich schließlich an seine Tür klopfte.

„Herein!“ kam es von Tommi und ich nahm allen meinen Mut zusammen und ging hinein.

„Oh, hi Kris, was führt dich denn zu mir?“ kam es von Tommi sichtlich verblüfft, aber ganz und gar nicht ablehnend. Das half. Vielleicht hasste er mich doch nicht.

„Ich... ahem.... na ja ... ich denke wir müssen mal reden.“

Tommi nickte nur und sagte nichts, während er mich dann erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Na ja ich hab neulich ziemlich Mist gebaut und ich wollte sagen das es mir leid tut, das ich dich vor dem Tammerfesttypen blamiert hab und na ja... ahem ich wollte dir nicht schon wieder Ärger machen!“ druckste ich herum. „Ich hoffe das es deswegen nicht allzu viel Probleme wegen dem Tammerfest gibt und...“

„Gott was der Typ denkt ist mir so was von schnuppe, das glaubst du nicht. Und bis jetzt hat er sich eh net gemeldet, also kann’s so schlimm net gewesen sein. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, du hast mir tierisch Angst gemacht. Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren. Ich meine, ich wusste ja das du das Zeug noch nimmst, aber....“

Ich schluckte, denn man konnte an Tommis Stimme hören das es ihn immer noch ziemlich mitnahm. Vielleicht hatte Jay wirklich Recht gehabt. Mehr als ein „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ brachte ich nicht raus.

Tommi war mittlerweile aufgestanden und um den Schreibtisch herumgekommen. „Ich weiß. Ist ja schon gut.“ flüsterte er und nahm mich in den Arm. Wir standen eine ganze Weile einfach so da bis ich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich .. na ja ich wollte einfach danke sagen, das du mir geholfen hast.“ Tommi setzte schon zum reden an, doch ich winkte ab. „Nein, das ist nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, vor allem nach dem ganzen Mist den ich schon gebaut habe. Alleine was du früher manchmal der Plattenfirma erzählt haben musst, bei den Sachen die ich gebaut habe.... Aber, wenn es okay ist habe ich eine Bitte an dich!“

Tommi nickte sofort. „Du musst mir nicht danken. Aber schieß los.“

„Na ja also, ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach aufzuhören. Ich weiß ich hab das früher oft gesagt, aber nachdem was jetzt passiert ist. Ahem, na ja... ich bräuchte halt jemand der mir in den Arsch tritt, mir hilft nen Therapeuten zu suchen ... so Zeug halt...“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Tommi drückte mich an sich und gab mir einem Kuss auf die Wange. Ich war etwas verblüfft, so stürmisch kannte ich den ältesten Liimatainen nicht und Küsse verteilte er schon gar nicht.

„Immer doch, Kris. Immer doch. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, ich helfe dir gern. Wenn du Lust hast, ich hätte da vielleicht sogar schon einen Therapeuten ... warte mal...“

Und so begannen wir zu planen und über alles mögliche zu reden und nach ein paar Stunden ging ich um einiges glücklicher nach Hause. Auch wenn es seltsam klang, doch ich sah in Tommi mittlerweile durchaus einen guten Freund. Wenn man mir das früher erzählt hätte, hätte ich demjenigen den Vogel gezeigt, denn da war er für mich nur der tyrannische Manager, der mich bevormunden wollte, aber jetzt......

Es hatte sich soviel geändert in diesem Jahr. Vielleicht war ich wirklich ein wenig vernünftig und sogar erwachsen geworden, ich wusste es nicht.

Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht schaffte ich es ja auch wirklich und würde von dem Scheißzeug wegkommen. Wir würden sehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

Als ich wieder bei Jonne ankam wartete im Wohnzimmer die komplette Band auf mich.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?“ fragte Jonne sofort, da ich im erzählt hatte wohin ich gegangen war.

„Gut. Tommi hat sogar schon ne Idee welchen Therapeuten wir nehmen könnten und wir gehen da nächste Woche zusammen hin und machen dann einen Termin in der Klink aus.“

Jonne hüpfte mir direkt in die Arme. „Wohoo das ist ja super!“

Etliche Umarmungen und Schulterklopfer später schaute ich mich dann in der Runde um. „Und was macht ihr Nudeln eigentlich hier? Wolltet ihr nicht gucken ob der neue Probenraum passt und alles umräumen?“

Jay grinste. „Alles schon passiert, Krisu. Wir wollten dich eigentlich nur zur Party abholen um den Raum einzuweihen.“

Ich grinste zurück. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. „Na dann mal los!“ kommandierte ich und die ganze Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der neue Probenraum war nicht weit weg. Nur ein paar Strassen weiter und man war schon da. Außerdem war er um einiges größer und heller, und zudem schon mit reichlich Alkohol bestückt als ich hereinkam. Jonne hüpfte durch den Raum und zeigte mir alle Eckchen und Besonderheiten und ich war echt beeindruckt. Hier lies es sich echt gut Proben.

Während nur wenig später auch Tommi und Ville eintrudelten, hatten sich die Jungs schon ihre Instrumente geschnappt und fingen an zu spielen. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Freunde und Bekannte hinzu und der Probenraum wurde voller und voller, das man es fast schon als halbes Konzert bezeichnen konnte. Die Stimmung stieg und ich beobachtete das alles mit ein wenig Wehmut.

Jonne war gerade dabei „Still alive“ anzustimmen, als Larry plötzlich auf mich zu kam und mir die Gitarre in die Hand drückte. „Jetzt bist du dran!“ nuschelte er schon ziemlich angesäuselt und ich starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Musste er auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen?  
„Nee ich hab keine Lust!“ entgegnete ich ihm und wollte ihm die Gitarre wieder in die Hand pressen, doch er lies nicht locker.

„Och komm schon. Sogar Tommi hat eben schon gesungen. Nur du sitzt hier und starrst Löcher in die Luft, das ist doof!“

Ich verzog den Mund. War doch meine Sache. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm noch die Zunge rausgestreckt, aber das war sogar mir zu kindisch.

Leider schienen die anderen uns gehört zu haben, denn nun stand auch Jonne neben mir und grinste mich an. „Du kannst auch singen wenn du willst. Wie wär’s mit „Lost in America“?“ Er signalisierte den anderen schon zu spielen, während ich mich schüttelte.

„Nee, dann lieber Gitarre.“

Jonne grinste triumphierend. „Okay. Dann leg mal los. Ist „Still alive“ okay, oder willst du lieber was anderes?“

„Nee ist okay.” stimmte ich zu und schon legten wir los. Jonne wanderte langsam durch den Raum und schaute einzelnen Freunden in die Augen, während er sang. Die Jungs neben mir spielten sich die Seele aus dem Leib und Larry saß auf der Couch und grinste sich einen.

Ich hingegen konnte nicht umhin es zu genießen. Auch wenn ich schon monatelang nicht mehr richtig gespielt hatte, musste ich noch nicht einmal aufs Griffbrett schauen, denn die Akkorde von dem Song kannte ich immer noch.

Als dann die Zeit fürs Solo kam, nickte mir Gary zu und ich legte los. Mich ganz in meiner Musik verlierend schloss ich beide Augen und bekam so zuerst gar nicht mit, das Jonne an mich herangekommen war. Erst als ich auf einmal spürte, wie etwas oder besser jemand sich von rechts an mich schmiegte, machte ich meine wieder auf und sah direkt in zwei wundervolle blaue Augen, die mich schelmisch angrinsten. Noch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen und tun konnte, spürte ich dann auf einmal seine Lippen auf meinen und da war mir alles egal. Das Solo Solo sein lassend gab ich mich dem Kuss hin, und bekam kaum mit das Gary schon längst miteingesetzt hatte und uns jeder im Raum mit einem Grinsen anschaute. Nur eine Minute später war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Jonne sang und wanderte weiter, während ich erst mal runterkommen musste.

Warum zum Teufel machte er das nur? Machte es ihm Spaß mich so zu quälen oder merkte er es nicht mal?

Aber eigentlich musste er ja merken wie sehr ich es genoss, oder? Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich über ihn denken sollte.

Wir feierten noch die ganze Nacht und zum Schluss war es nur die Band die übrig war, das Chaos aufräumte und zu guter letzt noch ein Katerfrühstück genoss. Ich hatte noch bei einigen Songs mitgespielt und sogar ein paar mal Backing Vocals gesungen und bereute es mehr denn je das ich nicht mehr dabei sein konnte. Warum verdammt noch mal hatte ich aufgehört?

Jonne schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn das letzte was er an diesem Morgen zu mir sagte war: „Kris, das war wie in alten Zeiten oder? Richtig toll!“ Und damit schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein, während ich grübelte.

Ja verdammt noch mal es war wie in guten alten Zeiten gewesen. Nur wo war die verschissene Uhr, um die Zeit zurückzudrehen? Warum brauchte es bei mir immer so lange bis ich solche Fehler bemerkte?

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die Erschöpfung über meine üblen Laune gewann und ich schließlich einschlief.

Die paar Tage danach verliefen eher ruhig. Negative probten täglich und ich hatte angefangen Tommi ein wenig in der Plattenfirma zu helfen. So komisch es klang, die Arbeit machte mir sogar richtig Spaß, obwohl es nur Bürokram war. Als dann auch noch die Jungs von Flinch mit der Bitte kamen, das ich die Gitarre auf einer B-Seite der nächsten Single übernehmen sollte, konnte ich natürlich nicht wiederstehen. Und so fand ich mich auf einmal in einem Aufnahmestudio wieder.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob Ville mit der ganzen Sache irgendetwas im Schilde führte, aber der Tag im Studio wurde toll. Die Jungs waren lustig drauf und ich musste mir wiederum eingestehen wie sehr ich das ganze Drumherum um die Musik vermisste.

Am Abend dann stand auf einmal Jonne komplett mit den anderen im Studio und am Grinsen von allen konnte ich erkennen, das sie nun wirklich etwas im Schilde führten. Auch die Jungs von Flinch grinsten wissend und ich kam mir leicht veräppelt vor.

„Kris, nun guck nicht so verschreckt, es ist nix böses.“ hörte ich auf einmal Tommis Stimme hinter mir. Jaja, der hatte leicht reden, dachte ich mir, drehte mich dann aber doch um und sah das er etwas in den Händen hielt.

Grinsend überreichte er mir den großen Karton. „Die Jungs haben zusammengelegt. Wir hoffen dir gefällt sie!“

Sie? Nach einigem kramen im Styropor des Kartons löste sich die Mysterie.  
Im Karton war eine Gitarre.

Pink, wunderschön, mit „Kristian“ in das Griffbrett graviert. Ich wusste erst gar nicht was ich sagen sollte.

„Wir haben gedacht, das du vielleicht wieder eine eigene haben willst. Es ist so seltsam dich ohne zu sehen.“ ergriff Jonne das Wort. „Ich hoffe wirklich dir gefällt sie und wenn du willst....“ er druckste etwas herum. „... vielleicht wenn du willst könntest du ein wenig mit uns Proben....“

Proben? Ich erstarrte leicht. Was schlug er da vor?

„Nur so zum Spaß natürlich... keine Angst.“ beeilte er sich offensichtlich zu sagen und die anderen nickte eifrig.

Ah okay, das hatte ich mir fast gedacht.

Aber vielleicht.... mal sehen. Jedenfalls war ich sehr gerührt von der neuen Gitarre. Auch wenn die Pink Lady ja noch in Helsinki wartete und wahrscheinlich ganz neidisch wurde, aber das konnten sie ja nicht wissen.

Am nächsten Abend war ich schon relativ früh zu Hause und wartete auf Jonne. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde von den Proben zurückkommen und wir hatten uns vorgenommen einen ruhigen Abend zu machen und einfach faul vor dem TV zu liegen und Dvds zu schauen. Nur wir zwei.

Und auch wenn es so gar nicht nach Rockstar leben klang, freute ich mich doch darauf.  
Ich schreckte leicht hoch als mein Handy klingelte. Wer zum Teufel rief mich denn jetzt an? Es hatte doch eh kaum einer meine Nummer. Entnervt kramte ich also nach dem klingelnden Ding und schaute auf das Display. Mein Vermieter aus Helsinki. Oh ups, da war doch was. Ich konnte mir schon denken was er wollte.

„Ah hallo Herr Mikkonen, schön das ich sie mal erreiche. Ich bin mir sicher, das sie es nicht so meinen, aber sie haben mal wieder vergessen die Miete zu überweisen!“

Ich redete mich damit raus das ich im Urlaub war und es deshalb verschwitzt hatte. Und auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, lies mich mein Vermieter gewähren, nachdem ich versprochen hatte sofort zu überweisen.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja schon mit den Gedanken gespielt den Mietvertrag zu kündigen und meine Sachen hierher zu holen, aber irgendwie brachte ich es doch nicht übers Herz. Ich fühlte hier mich wohl, das stimmte, aber ich konnte und wollte mein anderes Leben in Helsinki nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn es beileibe nicht einfach gewesen war, schien es mir doch wie eine Art Rettungsanker, wie etwas was ich tun konnte falls wieder etwas schief lief.

Und allen Wiedersehensfreuden und Freundschaften hier zum trotz, manchmal hatte ich immer noch das Gefühl ich passte nicht hier her.

Was würde zum Beispiel sein wenn Negative auf Tour ging? Wollte ich dann wirklich hier alleine in Tampere sitzen?

 

 

_„Also Kristian so geht es nicht. Du kannst nicht über eine Stunde zu spät zur Arbeit erscheinen und dann glauben, das du direkt noch eine Pause einlegen kannst!“ schrie mein Chef und ich rollte mit den Augen wie schon so oft. Mensch, ich hatte doch nur ein Zigarette geraucht, mehr nicht! Man konnte es aber auch übertreiben._

_Murrend ging ich also zurück an die Arbeit und sammelte die leeren Gläser von den Tischen, um sie dann in die Küche zu bringen. Die Musik donnerte schon jetzt in meinem Kopf und auch die schmierigen Gäste gingen mir gewaltig auf den Keks, da sie sich aufführten als wäre ich nur da um ihnen hinterher zu putzen. Drei Stunden später war ich von dem Ganzen so entnervt das ich mich entschloss eine Line zu ziehen._

_Damit ließ sich alles ertragen._

_Meine Tasche in der Hand stieß ich also die Tür zur Personaltoilette auf und fing an meine Sachen auszubreiten. Nur wenige Momente lag eine wundervolle Line vor mir und ich begann sie zu schnupfen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde._

_„Kris kannst du .... was zum Teufel?“_

_Es kam natürlich wie es kommen musste. Ausgerechnet mein Chef war zur Tür hereingekommen und hatte mich beim Koksen erwischt. Und er mochte Drogen gar nicht._

_„Rauuuusss! Raus hier, du bist gefeuert! Ich dulde keine Drogen hier!“ War das letzte was mich an diesen Job erinnern sollte. Nun war ich wieder arbeitslos und so ging ich geknickt nach Hause in meine kleine Wohnung._

_Dort köpfte ich erst mal die Flasche Absinth, die ich bei der Arbeit noch hatte mitgehen lassen. Ganz gerecht wie ich fand, denn mich einfach so zu feuern ohne mir eine zweite Chance geben, war nicht fair._

_Na ja jedenfalls sah die Welt danach schon wieder besser aus. Ich würde schon was neues finden. Grinsend lies ich meinen Blick durch die kleine Wohnung gleiten. Ja, es war nicht viel, aber es war mein. Ganz allein mein. Ich hatte alles hier verdient und aufgebaut und da war niemand anders der mir geholfen hatte. Kein arroganter Manager, der meinte mir dieses und jenes vorschreiben zu müssen. Kein nerviger Sänger, der mich drängte schon wieder ein Interview zu geben oder auf die nächste Tour zu gehen um die Band zu promoten für die er dann eh die meisten Lorbeeren einstrich. Niemand der mir vorschrieb das zuviel Alkohol und andere Mittelchen tabu waren. Nein, es war einfach mein kleines Reich wo ich ungestört war und das ich mir erbaut hatte._

_Okay, es war ein gottverdammtes Loch mit nicht viel Licht im Souterrain und ich hatte im Moment keine Ahnung wie ich die nächste Miete zahlen sollte, aber das würde schon werden._

_Zur Not konnte ich immer noch eine meiner drei Gitarren verkaufen._

 

 

Gesagt getan. Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte schmiss ich Jonnes Computer an und ging auf meinen Bank Account. Auch wenn ich es in Helsinki immer ganz normal und altmodisch schriftlich in der Bank gemacht hatte, war ich doch froh das ich Online Banking einrichten hatte lassen. So ging es wirklich schneller.

Mit etwas Missmut betrachtete ich den Kontostand. Es würde gerade noch so reichen und die 1,33 Euro die übrig blieben sahen nun wirklich nicht sehr toll aus, aber für den diesen Monat Miete war gesorgt. Was mit dem nächsten war, würde man sehen. Vielleicht würde ich Tommi fragen ob er mir etwas Geld für die Hilfe in der Plattenfirma geben konnte oder ich guckte mich mal in der Stadt nach einem kleinen Job um. Mal sehen.

Gerade in dem Moment als ich nach der dusseligen Tan Nummer am suchen war, spürte ich auf einmal zwei Hände auf meinen Schultern.

„Was machst du denn schönes?“ fragte Jonne grinsend und ich wollte schon was antworten als ich sah wie sein Gesicht erstarrte als er auf den Bildschirm sah.

„Du bleibst also nicht hier?“ fragte er leise. Es klang traurig.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Doch ich bleibe hier.“

Jonne schien ganz und gar nicht überzeugt. „Und das da? Wartest du nur wieder bis wir mal nicht gut genug aufpassen und verschwindest in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion oder was?“

„Nein. Falls ich gehen werde, dann sag ich es dir ins Gesicht, keine Angst. Und ich will ja auch nicht gehen. Es ist nur...!“

Jonne richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Bauch um mich resolut anzuschauen.„Nur was?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich fühl mich halt besser damit wenn ich noch was eigenes hab. Ich kann ja auch nicht ewig mit dir zusammenwohnen.“ Spätestens wenn du wieder eine Freundin hattest, würdest du mich eh loswerden wollen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und deswegen schon wieder diese Geheimnistuerei oder was? Gibs doch zu, in Wirklichkeit willst du doch gar nicht bei uns sein.“ Jonne wurde lauter und auch ich konnte nicht umhin mich aufzuregen. Fing das schon wieder an?

„Wieso, das ist doch meine Sache. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will und ich muss dir nicht immer sagen wo ich bin! Und ich werde eh dorthin gehen wo es mir am besten gefällt, da könnt ihr gar nichts dran machen! Von jemandem wie dir lass ich mir nämlich nichts vorschreiben.“ schrie ich nun und Jonne starrte nur in eine andere Richtung.

„Wenn du gehen willst dann geh. Niemand hält dich auf.“ sagte er ruhig und es klang unglaublich kalt.

„Ja das werde ich auch. Vielleicht geh ich am besten gleich, dann ist wenigstens alles ein für alle mal geklärt! Es ist ja nicht so als ob mich hier irgendetwas hält!“ brummte ich und hielt schon nach meiner Tasche Ausschau. Ich hatte genug von alledem. Ich hätte doch Wissen müssen das sie mich nur wieder kontrollieren und mir mein Leben vorschreiben wollten. Es hatte sich auch rein gar nichts geändert.

„Dann hau doch endlich wieder ab. Ich will dich eh nicht mehr wieder sehen, du machst sowieso nur Probleme!“

Das hatte gesessen. Dennoch wollte ich mir den Schmerz über diese Bemerkung nicht anmerken lassen.

Und vielleicht hatte er ja auch recht.

„Bin ja schon weg!“ schrie ich ihm nach, als er in der Küche verschwand. „Und keine Angst, ich komm bestimmt nicht wieder.“ Damit nahm ich meine paar Sachen, packte alles zusammen und verschwand ohne noch etwas zu sagen aus der Wohnung.

Etwas zerknirscht und verdammt wütend auf mich selbst und den Rest der Welt wanderte ich durch die Strassen Tamperes. Warum war ich eigentlich überhaupt zurückgekommen? Es war ja nicht so als ob mich hier irgendwer wirklich vermisst hätte und Jonnes „Dann hau doch wieder ab!“ hatte es eigentlich auf den Punkt gebracht:

Es war für alle besser gewesen als ich weg gewesen war.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

Immer noch den Kopf schüttelnd drehte ich mich um und wollte gerade gucken wie ich in Richtung Bahnhof und somit nach Helsinki kam, als ich bemerkte das ich fast genau vor dem neuen Probenraum von Negative stand. Warum von allen gottverdammten Plätzen der Welt ich ausgerechnet hier gelandet war, wusste ich beileibe nicht und so fluchte ich noch lauter. Durch meinen Ärger hatte ich allerdings nicht bemerkt das Jay mittlerweile hinter mir stand und so zuckte ich doch arg zusammen als er mir urplötzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hey was ist denn mir dir los? Du siehst aus als wär dir was großes über die Leber gelaufen.“

Na prima, das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Wollte er jetzt auch noch Mitleid heucheln oder was? Er war doch auch nur froh wenn der Junkie wieder abhauen würde, da war ich mir sicher.

Jay hatte sich währenddessen vor mich gestellt und ließ seinen Blick an mir heruntergleiten.

„Och, nee oder? Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!“ nölte er. „Du haust nicht schon wieder ab?!“

Der Kandidat hatte 100 Gummipunkte. Jay war schon ein schlaues Kerlchen, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Ich wollte nur noch weg.

Leider hatte ich meine Rechnung ohne Jay gemacht, denn ehe ich verschwinden konnte, packte er mich am Arm und zerrte mich in den Probenraum.

„Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit. So einfach lass ich dich nicht gehen.“ Im Probenraum dann drückte er mich auf das alte zerschlissene Sofa, das die anderen seltsamerweise vom alten Probenraum rübertransportiert hatten, und legte die Arme um mich, so das ich mich nicht aus seinem Griff befreien konnte.

„So.“ sagte er und schaute mich eindringlich an. „Jetzt reden wir. Und keine Widerrede.“

Ich seufzte nur. „Da gibst nichts zu reden, Jay. Es ist nur für alle besser wenn ich wieder nach Helsinki geh.“

„So ein Quatsch.“

„Jonne scheint das aber anderes zu sehen!“ murmelte ich und Jay zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jonne? Der ist der letzte der dich loswerden will, glaub mir.“

„Ja genau deswegen hat er mir eben gesagt das ich mich verziehen soll. Ich versteh schon was er meint, keine Angst. Schließlich verbreite ich noch genauso viel Chaos wie früher. Erst Tommi...“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Jay hielt mir doch wahrhaftig den Mund zu. Waren wir denn hier im Kindergarten?

„Jetzt sei doch erst mal ruhig und beruhig dich erst mal. Jonne hat also wirklich gesagt er will dich loswerden?“ Ich nickte nur, da er mir immer noch den Mund zuhielt. Jay lachte nur und ich wurde langsam wütend. Ich fand das gar nicht lustig.

„Nun hör auf zu brummen und denk doch mal nach. Wie lange kennst du Jonne jetzt eigentlich? Ich meine, du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen wie er das meint.“

Hä? Nun verstand ich nur noch Bahnhof.

Jay schien zu merken, das ich nicht verstand was er meinte, denn er nickte nur. „Am besten ich nehme ein Beispiel um es dir zu erklären.“ Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden, fuhr dann aber doch fort. „Damals als Jonne in das Heim kam, was glaubst du was das schlimmste für ihn war was seine Eltern betrifft?“

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Die Ablehnung. Du weißt sie haben ihn geschlagen, vernachlässigt und fertig gemacht, aber dass das Jonne am meisten zugesetzt hat, war das sie es noch nicht einmal versucht haben ihn zurückzubekommen. Da nimmt man den Leuten die Kinder weg und was machen die? Gehen einfach zum Tagesgeschäft über. Ich hab das auch nie verstanden wie sie das tun konnten, aber Jonne hat es das Herz gebrochen.“

Ich schluckte. Nein, das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Aber wie gesagt, hatte Jonne uns bei weitem nicht alles aus der Zeit erzählt. Jay wusste natürlich mehr, da er ihn in der Zeit schon kannte.

„Naja, jedenfalls ist der Blondschopf seitdem davon überzeugt das sowieso keiner wirklich bei ihm bleiben will und sich etwas aus ihm macht. Und dein Weglaufen damals hat es eigentlich noch schlimmer gemacht. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen wie er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, als du die ersten Tage verschwunden warst... er hat wirklich jeden angerufen den er kannte und nach dir gefragt... und das regelmäßig... monatelang...“

„Aber er war es doch, der mich rausgeworfen hat..“

„Das hieß aber nicht das du ganz aus seinem Leben verschwinden solltest. Es war eigentlich so gedacht, das du mit dem Schreck zur Besinnung kommst. Was meinst warum Gary zuerst nur unser Live-Gitarrist war? Und rausgeworfen haben wir dich alle, das war ne einstimmige Entscheidung, weil wir Angst hatten du würdest dich mit den Drogen umbringen. Und das direkt vor unseren Augen... da konnten wir nicht untätig bleiben.“

Ich wusste darauf irgendwie nix zu sagen. Ich hatte immer gedacht das vor allem Jonne es war der mich raushaben wollte.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf das es Jonne war? Nur weil er dir die Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat? Das war nur weil der Rest von uns sich nicht getraut hat und so musste er als Bandleader ran.“

Hm stimmte, als Bandleader musste er öfter schon in den einen oder anderen sauren Apfel beißen. Aber bei so was?

„Und da ist noch was.“

Was kam denn jetzt? Gab’s da noch mehr Leichen im Keller?

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja warten bis ihr zwei es selber hinkriegt, aber ich glaube nicht das es einen Sinn hat. Ihr seid noch genauso bescheuert wie früher!“

Hä?

„Nun guck nich so doof. Du müsstest eigentlich schon längst erkannt haben das Jonne in dir schon längst keinen Freund mehr sieht.“

Oh, aber das hieß doch das er mich gar nicht mehr leiden konnte oder...

„Gott Kris, du bist anscheinend wirklich so blöd. Jonne ist schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt, kriegt aber die Klappe nicht auf weil du eine Affäre nach der anderen hattest. Er hat immer geglaubt er würde dich nicht interessieren und die Groupies wären dir wichtiger.“

Bumm.

Waaaas?

Das konnte doch nicht....

Ich musste auch geschaut haben wie ein Auto, denn Jay fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Ja, ist wirklich so, das kannst du mir glauben. Als du noch in der Band warst, war ich mir nicht so sicher ob du ihn auch mochtest, aber seitdem ich letztens gesehen habe wie du ihn anguckst...“

Er schaute mir jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Und hör mir jetzt mal zu, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort zu ihm gehst und ihm sagst was Sache ist, dann sperr ich euch zusammen in einem Raum und lass euch erst wieder raus nachdem ich eindeutige Geräusche höre.“

Ich musste lachen. „Das würdest du tun?“

Jay grinste. „Ja, da kannste mal sehen was für Opfer ich für euch bringen würde.“

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt.“ Ich drückte ihn kurz und stand langsam auf und wandte mich zum gehen, doch Jay hielt mich auf.

„Kris hör mal, ich weiß jetzt nicht wie doof Jonne sich verhalten wird, aber er wäre nicht der einzige der dich vermissen würde. Schau dir Larry an, der wäre todtraurig wenn „Double Trouble“ schon wieder auseinander geht. Oder Antti, der hat dich wirklich total vermisst und ehrlich gesagt würde es mir auch das Herz brechen. Ich weiß es war nicht immer leicht, aber nachdem was jetzt passiert ist, müsste dir doch auch klar geworden sein das wir froh sein können uns zu haben oder? Immerhin kann alles schnell zu ende sein.“

So hatte ich Jay noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise war er immer der optimistischer Tagträumer, der von heute auf morgen lebte, während solche Gedanken eher Snack oder Jonnes Sache waren, doch anscheinend hatte ihn die Sache mit Aki auch verändert.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie uns alle verändert. Mir ging es auf jeden Fall nicht viel anders.

„Kris, bitte, versprich mir das du nicht mehr so einfach abhaust?“ Er schaute mich fast flehend an und ich nickte.

„Nein mach ich nicht, keine Angst.“ Ich umarmte ihn noch mal und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er lächelte.

„Gut. Dann ab mit dir zu Jonne. Und lass es mich wissen wie es gelaufen ist. Wenn’s gut läuft schreib mir ne SMS, dann sorg ich dafür das die Probe morgen ausfällt und ihr nen Tag zum feiern für euch habt.“

„Aber Tommi hat doch ...“

Er grinste. „Überlass Tommi nur mir. Und glaub mir, Tommi hatte nie was gegen dich, auch wenn du das immer noch denkst. Aber darüber reden wir später mal. Jetzt erst mal ab zu Jonne...Shush..“ Und damit schob er mich nach draußen und stupste mich an, bevor er auf einmal in der Tasche kramte und seinen Schlüssel hervorholte. Kurz piddelte er einen der Schlüssel ab und drückte mir ihn mir in die Hand.

„Falls der Dickkopf nicht aufmacht.“

Ich grinste, verabschiedete mich und rannte dann wie vom Teufel gestochen los. Jaja wenn Jonnilein wüsste, das Jay einfach so seinen Zweitschlüssel rausgab. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht würde es ihm auch gar nichts ausmachen.

Jedenfalls wenn Jay wirklich recht hatte.

Die Strecke zu Jonnes Wohnung schaffte ich in Rekordzeit.

Immer noch ganz außer Atem ließ ich mich selber rein und stieg die Treppe bis zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Dort angekommen öffnete ich die Tür so leise wie möglich und hielt Ausschau nach Jonne, den ich schließlich auf dem Balkon entdeckte. Dort saß er auf dem Boden, Zigarette in der Hand und rauchte vor sich hin, während er über die Dächer der Stadt in die Dämmerung hinausstarrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mir die Zigaretten geklaut, denn es war meine Marke.

„Das Rauchen ist aber gar nicht gut für deine Stimme.“ lies ich verlauten und gab mich so zu erkennen.

Jonne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu mir um. Seine Augen waren total rot und verheult. Vielleicht hatte Jay ja wirklich recht.

„Hast du was vergessen?“ fragte er nahezu tonlos und ich schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ja, das hab ich!“ entgegnete ich leise und betrat den Balkon um mich direkt vor ihm hinzuknien. Dann nahm ich seinen Kopf in meine Hände und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Zuerst spannte er sich merklich an, doch nach ein paar Sekunden ging es wieder und schließlich traute ich mich sogar und stupste mit meiner Zunge an seine Lippen, die er überraschenderweise direkt öffnete. Erst als wir wieder atmen mussten lösten wir uns voneinander und er schaute mich verblüfft an.

„Was zum Teufel?“

„Ich liebe dich, du Idiot!“ brachte ich gerade noch heraus bevor ich ihn wieder küsste. Er schmeckte einfach zu gut. Jonne intensivierte den Kuss zunehmend und bald wanderten auch unsere Hände zu jedem Stückchen Haut das sie finden konnten. Ich ließ mich fallen und zog ihn so nah ich konnte an mich ran. Langsam aber dennoch neckisch ließ ich meine Hände unter sein Shirt wandern und versuchte es ihm dann über den Kopf zu ziehen als er plötzlich innehielt.

„Was..?“

Jonne lächelte nur. „Keine Angst ich will nicht aufhören, aber wenn wir draußen weitermachen haben wir bestimmt bald Zuschauer. Du kennst doch noch die Lutamilla von Gegenüber, die ruft doch bestimmt gleich die Polizei.“

Ich nickte. Letztens Mal als Larry im besoffenen Zustand auf dem Balkon rumgeklettert war, hatte sie ebendieses getan und das war nicht sehr lustig gewesen. „Du magst also keine Zuschauer, hm?“ neckte ich ihn. „Aber du hast ja recht, drinnen ist eh viel bequemer!“

Grinsend erhob ich mich und zog Jonne sofort hinter mir her. Zwischendurch knutschend wanderten wir die paar Schritte zum Schlafzimmer und ließen uns dort auf das Bett fallen.

Jonne krabbelte sofort wieder zum mir und schmiegte sich an mich. „Es tut mir leid, Kris, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien.“ Und dann etwas leiser. „Und ich wollte auch nicht das du gehst...!“

Ich nickte nur. „Ich weiß doch Kleiner, ich weiß doch.“ Ich streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Aber das eben meinte ich ernst. Ich liebe dich Jonne. Und nicht nur als Freund.“ fügte ich dann leiser hinzu.

Jonne schaute sofort zu mir auf, sagte aber nichts. Allerdings konnte ich in seinen Augen erkennen das er fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte und so kam ich ihm zu Hilfe.

„Weißt du Jay hat da was gesagt...“

Jonnes Augen wurden größer. „Er... er hat was?“

„Nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Er meinte nur das .... das ich mehr als ein Freund für dich wär.“ Jetzt war es raus.

Auf eine Antwort brauchte ich nicht lange zu warten, denn Jonne nickte nur kurz bevor wir wieder in einem langen, heftigem Zungenkuss versanken.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Einer meiner ... nein, mein größter Traum war wahr geworden. Niemals im Leben hätte ich gedacht das Jonne mich auch lieben könnte.

Jonne schien auch sehr glücklich zu sein, denn er küsste mich als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Aufhören mussten wir nur kurz um uns der Shirts zu entledigen, was Jonne als Aufforderung zu sehen schien sich langsam an meinem Hals herunterzuküssen, während ich die Hände an seinem Rücken herunterfahren lies und schließlich auf seinem Hintern zu stehen kam.

„Kris?“

„Hm?“

„Ich will dich. Jetzt!“

Ich musste grinsen. Mein kleiner versauter Engel. Haben konnte er mich, immer doch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Nickend fing ich an seinem Hintern zu kneten, während Jonne es sich nicht zweimal sagen lies. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung öffnete er meine Hose und zog sie mir von den Hüften, während ich schon die Schuhe von den Füssen kickte und nach der Hose auch sogleich die Socken folgen lies.

Jonne war währenddessen auch nicht untätig gewesen und so saßen wir uns jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts gegenüber und grinsten uns an. „Du bist dir sicher?“ fragte ich ihn, um noch mal ganz sicher zu gehen das er wusste worauf er sich einließ, doch er nickte nur.

„Kris, du bist nicht der erste Mann, keine Angst.“

Aha. Und ich dachte er wäre stockhetero. „Wer?“

Jonne grinste. „Antti!“

Meine Augen wurden größer. „Antti????“

„Ja, aber las uns jetzt nicht von Antti reden, ja? Du machst mich wahnsinnig.“ Ohne noch auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten zog er sich an sich und küsste mich hart, während er seine Hand in meine Hose schob und begann mich zu massieren. Ich stöhnte laut auf und wurde mehr und mehr zu Wachs in seinen Händen, als er dann auch noch begann mit seinen Küssen hinabzuwandern und an meinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern. Vor Erregung zitternd schob ich ihm seine Boxershorts von den Hüften und machte mich daran ihn zu massieren, was er mit einem rauen, tiefen Stöhnen quittierte. Nur Sekunden später lag er vollkommen nackt vor mir und schaute mich lustverschleiert an, während ich mich meines letzten Kleidungsstückes entledigte und nun auch nackt war wie Gott mich schuf.

„Hop oder Top?“ fragte ich neckisch und Jonne grinste nur, bevor er sich rüber zu seinem Nachttisch beugte und ein Kondom und Gleitgel herauszog und mir gab.

Scheinbar sollte das wohl „Hop“ heißen. Grinsend machte ich mich also an die „Arbeit“ und tat mir das Gel auf die Finger, um dann langsam mit einem dieser an Jonnes Damm entlang zu fahren. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen schloss Jonne die Augen und drängte sich mir entgegen, doch ich wollte ihn noch ein wenig warten lassen. Also nahm ich meine Hand wieder weg und beugte mich hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel, den ich mit einem Kuss bedeckte, bevor ich dann weiter zu seinen Hüftknochen wanderte und dort genüsslich ein wenig herumknabberte. Diese Prozedur immer noch fortführend lies ich meine Hand nun auch wieder wandeln und drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Jonne schien jedoch immer ungeduldiger zu werden und so fügte ich bald einen zweiten und dann dritten Finger, die ich aber betont langsam in ihm bewegte.

„Gott Kris nun mach schon!“ murrte er und ich musste fast lachen.

„Bist du immer so ungeduldig?“ fragte ich ihn und bekam als Antwort nur das er mich wieder nah an sich heranzog und in einen harten Kuss verwickelte. Wohlwissend das ich auch nicht mehr länger warten konnte, positionierte ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Sogleich lief ein wundervolles Kribbeln durch meinen Körper und ich konnte spüren wie Jonne sich mir entgegen drängte, um mich zu einer Regung zu bewegen. Diesen Gefallen tat ich ihm und bald fanden wir einen heißen, gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Meine Hand hatte mittlerweile auch seine Erektion gefunden und ich massierte ihn langsam, bevor ich mich meinem steigenden Tempo anpasste. Wellen von wundervollen Gefühlen liefen durch mich und nur wenig später kamen wir fast beide gleichzeitig.

„Wow!“ hauchte Jonne mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich konnte ihm da nur zustimmte. Ich hatte immer von diesem Moment geträumt, aber das es so schön sein würde, hatte ich nicht zu träumen gewagt. Langsam zog ich mich wieder aus ihm heraus und entsorgte das Kondom, um mich dann wieder an ihn zu kuscheln und einfach nur seine Wärme und die wundervolle weiche Haut zu genießen.

Wir lagen eine ganze eine Weile so da und genossen nur die Nähe des anderen und reden über dies und das, als mir wieder etwas einfiel.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Tiina?“ fragte ich vorsichtig und Jonne schaute mich an wie ein Auto.

„Was soll denn mit Tiina sein?“

„Na ja, ihr habt euch doch geküsst und da dachte ich...“

Weiter kam ich nicht denn Jonne fing schallend an zu lachen. „Sorry.“ gluckste er zwischen den Lachanfällen. „Aber wir sind einfach zu doof. Alle beide.“ Als er dann wieder etwas Luft bekam, erklärte er mir was er meinte.

„Ich hab neulich Abend schon mitgekriegt, das du eifersüchtig warst. Allerdings dachte ich du wolltest Tiina, weil du früher öfter gemeckert hattest, wenn dein Opfer für den Abend was von mir wollte.“

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!“ warf ich dazwischen. Na ja okay, es war ein, vielleicht zwei..... nun gut ein paar Mal passiert. Aber das war Jahre her. Das war noch bevor ich entdeckt hatte das mein Sänger doch eigentlich viel hübscher war.

„Pfft. Stimmt doch. Aber um mal auf Tiina zurückzukommen, da hast du nix zu befürchten, die steht gar nicht auf Männer.“

Hä? Nun guckte wohl ich wie ein Auto.

Jonne lachte immer noch. „Sie wurde im Ama mal von so nem Kerl bedrängt, da hab ich ihr geholfen und ihren Freund gespielt, weil der Typ ihr net abkaufen wollte das sie lesbisch ist. Na ja und irgendwie hat sich das Küsschen auf den Mund als Begrüßung eingebürgert. Es ist wirklich nur was freundschaftliches. Ich meine, du warst doch auch nicht eifersüchtig als ich Larry auf der Bühne geknutscht hab, oder?“

Ich druckste ein wenig herum. „Na ja...“ Auch wenn ich gewusst hatte das es nur Show war, manchmal war es doch etwas mit mir durchgegangen.

Jonne lachte. „Oh Krüssü.“ grinste er und gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss. “Man aber ich glaub echt wir hatten ein totales Kommunikationsproblem!“

Nun musste ich auch lachen, denn das traf es genau auf den Punkt. Aber Kommunikation? Da war doch noch was!

Vorsichtig fischte ich mir mein Handy aus der Hose, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag, und begann die SMS an Jay zu tippen. Jonne war natürlich sofort neugierig und guckte mir über die Schulter.

“Was machst du da?“ fragte er fast schüchtern und ich erzählte ihm von den Gespräch mit Jay.

„Ah, also haben wir morgen für uns? Cool!“ freute sich auch Jonne und ich drückte auf senden, worauf keine Minute später ein „Yay endlich habt ihrs eingesehen. ;-) Sehen uns übermorgen“ zurückkam.

Jonne lachte. „Wetten der saß jetzt die ganze Zeit vorm Handy und hat darauf gewartet?“  
Oh ja das konnte ich mir bildlich vorstellen. Wäre jedenfalls typisch Jay. Dann fiel mir die Sache von eben wieder ein. „Aber du musst mir jetzt erzählen was zum Teufel ... ich meine.... Antti?“

Jonne grinste. „Schon wieder eifersüchtig? Nein, ernsthaft da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Es ist schon Jahre her und es ist passiert als wir mal zusammen auf ein Tour ein Zimmer hatten. Wir waren beide schon ziemlich angeschäkert und Antti war sich nicht sicher ob er rein hetero wäre und wollte mal was mit einem Mann ausprobieren. Mir ging es nicht viel anders und da ist es halt einfach passiert. War aber nur eine einmalige Sache, aber ich bereue nichts denn es fühlte sich an dem Abend so richtig an, weißt du?“

Ich nickte. Mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann war auch nicht viel anders gewesen, also konnte ich es ihnen nicht vorwerfen, dass es bei ihnen nicht anders gewesen war. „Und Antti?“ wollte ich wissen. „Wie fand er es?“

„Siehst du doch. Er hat ja jetzt Gary. Aber wenn er Liebeskummer oder so hat, kommt er jetzt immer zu mir. So komisch es klingt, es hat unsere Freundschaft noch intensiver gemacht, obwohl es ja nur das eine Mal war.“

Ich grinste nur und knuddelte Jonne einmal kräftig durch. „Das ist schön das es euch näher gebracht hat.“ sagte ich leise und wunderte mich selber das ich nicht eifersüchtig war.  
Vielleicht lag es daran das Antti ja jetzt Gary hatte, ich wusste es nicht.

Jonne schmiegte sich nur an mich und schlang seinen Arme um meinen Körper.

„Kris?“

„Hm?“

„Ich liebe dich und ich lass dich jetzt nie mehr gehen.“

Ich grinste nur. „Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer. Und loswerden wirst du mich auch nicht mehr so schnell.“

„Gut.“ kam es nur leise von Jonne und er gähnte herzhaft, worauf ich nur ein „Lass uns schlafen!“ erwiderte. Jonne schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er machte das Licht aus und kuschelte sich dann an mich.

Nur ein paar Momente später waren wir auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren es die Sonnenstrahlen die mich wach kitzelten. Jonne lag noch nah an mich gekuschelt neben mir und schlief wie ein kleiner Engel und so entschloss ich mich nach einer Weile aufzustehen um leise Frühstück zu machen. Vorsichtig und ganz sachte, um ihn nicht zu wecken, schob ich mich von ihm weg und schaffte es auch tatswahrhaftig aufzustehen und mich in die Küche zu begeben, wo ich erst mal das Geschirr rausholte und die Kaffeemaschine anwarf.

Ein Blick in den Brotkorb und Kühlschrank aber bestätigte meine Befürchtung und so schnappte ich mir den Schlüssel und etwas Geld, um Brötchen und etwas Aufschnitt zu kaufen. Vielleicht ließ sich ja auch die eine oder andere Leckerei für Jonne finden, mal sehen, wusste ich doch das er Schokocroissants so liebte.

Bevor ich ging lies ich ihm kurz noch einen Zettel da, falls er doch aufwachen sollte, und dann verließ ich das Haus in Richtung Supermarkt.

Im Supermarkt dann dauerte es länger als ich dachte und so war eine gute halbe Stunde vergangen, bis ich wieder zu Hause war. Grinsend schloss ich die Tür zu Jonnes Wohnung auf und lauschte. Nix. Wahrscheinlich war er noch am schlafen. Kurz wiederstand ich dem Drang laut nach Jonne zu rufen und schlich dann erst mal in die Küche, um die Sachen abzustellen und dann leise zum Schlafzimmer zu schleichen. Dort angekommen öffnete ich die Tür so vorsichtig wie möglich, machte einen Schritt hinein und spürte dann nur noch einen scharfen Schmerz auf meinem Hinterkopf bevor alles schwarz wurde....

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte pochte mein Schädel und ich konnte mich kaum bewegen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden registrierte ich das, das ich an den Heizkörper im Schlafzimmer gefesselt war und schaute mich so gut es ging um.

Dort, nicht weit von mir auf dem Bett, lag Jonne, sowohl an Händen und Füssen gefesselt und nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet. Er war mit einem seiner Halstücher geknebelt und seine Haare waren noch nass, also musst er zumindest duschen gewesen sein als ich weg war. Sein Blick war starr und angsterfüllt und als ich jenem folgte, entdeckte ich den Grund sofort:  
Dort stand Aki, ein großes Messer in der Hand und grinste mich an. „Na Kris endlich wach geworden? Dann können wir ja endlich mit der Show angefangen!“

Ich schrie, trat, fluchte und zerrte wie verrückt aber es hatte keinen Zweck, denn die Handschellen wollten nicht aufgehen. Unermüdlich versuchte ich mich zu befreien, doch ich konnte nichts anderes als zusehen wie Aki auf Jonne zuging und sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett setzte, bevor er wieder zu mir schaute.

„Schrei du ruhig. Es hört dich eh keiner. Aber sag mal, was soll ich dem Kleinen zuerst abschneiden? Irgendwelche Präferenzen?“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe du verdammtes Arschloch!“ schrie ich Aki an und versuchte nach ihm zu treten, was eher lächerlich anmutete da er mehrere Meter entfernt auf den andere Seite des Bettes war. Aki schien das ganze auch zu belustigen, denn er fing schallend an zu lachen und bekam sich kaum mehr ein.

„Ach Krissilein, nun seh doch ein, du hast verloren. Kämpfen lohnt sich nicht, weißt du? Ergib dich deinem Schicksal. Der Kleine hier macht das schon ganz gut.“

Mein Blick glitt wieder zu Jonne, der immer noch wie erstarrt auf dem Bett lag und dem jetzt die Tränen in Bächen die Wangen runterliefen. Panisch ließ ich meinen Blick durchs Zimmer schnellen, konnte aber nichts erkennen, das mir irgendwie helfen hätte können. Oder besser gesagt nichts wo ich rankam.

Auch war es wirklich unwahrscheinlich das uns irgendwer hörte, denn an einem Freitag Morgen um 9:30 Uhr waren alle anderen Mietparteien dieses Hauses auf Arbeit, soviel wusste ich. Und unten auf der Strasse hörte man uns nicht, dafür war die Doppelverglasung der verdammten Fensterscheiben zu dick. Klar fürs Proben war es schön, man konnte hier oben Gitarre spielen und singen und es störte keinen, aber jetzt? Warum konnte die verdammte Lutamilla nicht unter Jonne wohnen anstatt nur gegenüber?

Jonne lies ein leises Wimmern los und ich sah wie Aki ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund löste.

„Ach Kleiner ist ja gut. Jetzt kannst du schreien soviel du willst. Kris ist ja jetzt da und der freut sich bestimmt auch wenn du ganz besonders laut bist!“

Mir kam alles hoch als er das sagte und ich überlegte ob es denn nicht doch wen gab der uns helfen könnte. Allerdings wurde mir schnell klar das dem nicht so war. Insgeheim verfluchte ich mich jetzt, wenn ich daran dachte das Jay die Probe wohl abgesagt hatte. Jonne hätte nämlich jetzt genau losgemusst und wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre....

Obwohl bei Jonne war eine Stunde zu spät normal und dann könnten wir schon...

Aber es war jetzt eh egal, denn er konnte uns hier jetzt stundenlang quälen ohne das uns auch nur einer vermissen würde. Alle dachten sie jetzt wahrscheinlich wir wären glücklich und würden feiern und uns lieben und...


	22. Chapter 22

Ich könnte spüren wie mir die Tränen in die Augen traten und ich zerrte noch einmal an den Fesseln bis es höllisch wehtat.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, die Handschellen waren einfach zu stark. Ich würde sie niemals alleine aufbekommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Aki mich beobachtete und grinste. „Gefällt dir dein Platz etwa nicht mein Lieber?“ neckte er mich und strich über Jonnes Wange, der sogleich zurückzuckte.

„Dabei hast du doch einen perfekten Platz direkt in der ersten Reihe. Du wirst alles hautnah mitbekommen.“

Resigniert schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich etwas zu fangen was mir nicht gelang. Als ich sie wieder öffnete schaute ich so gut es ging in Akis Richtung.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe.“

Meine Stimme war mittlerweile nur noch ein Krächzen, ich musste wohl zu laut geschrieen haben.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe und mach mit mir was du willst, aber lass ihn in Ruhe.“

Aki lachte wiederum nur und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wo wäre denn da der Spaß? Nein, zuerst wirst du sehen wie der Kleine stirbt und dann bekommst auch du dein Fett weg, keine Angst.“ damit wandte er sich wieder zu Jonne, der an zu zittern fing, so gut das in den Fesseln überhaupt ging und starrte auf das Messer. „Hm, ein Messer ist ein bisschen langweilig findest du nicht? Aber warte ab ich habe noch mehr!“

Zu meinem und Jonnes Schrecken stand er auf und fing an in seiner Tasche zu kramen, die nicht weit neben der Tür stand und die ich erst jetzt entdeckt hatte. Schnell förderte er eine Art Bündel zutage und mir wurde noch schlechter als ohnehin schon als ich sah das da Messer und andere spitze Dinge rausguckten. Es sah beinahe aus als hätte er ein richtiges Folterset.

Während Aki das Bündel nun auf dem Fußboden ausrollte und nur noch mehr grinste, resignierte ich völlig. Dicke Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter und vernebelten mir die Sicht und ich starrte hilflos in Richtung Jonne, der immer noch zitternd Aki beobachtete.

„Ich liebe dich, Jonne.“ flüsterte ich leise, doch es war laut genug das er mich gehört hatte und so schaute er jetzt zu mir.

„Ich dich auch, Kris. Es tut mir so leid.“ Er schluchzte laut und ich versuchte ihn so gut es ging mit Blicken zu besänftigen bis auf einmal etwas in meinem Augenwinkel nicht weit von mir kurz aufblinkte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht und hielt inne als ich erkannte was es war:

Da war Tuomas Uhr! Das Ding was er vor einiger Zeit bei uns vergessen hatte! Sie musste wohl hinter den Nachttisch gefallen sein als ich vergessen hatte sie Tommi mitzunehmen und ...

Gott, ich war noch nie so glücklich über meine eigene Schusseligkeit gewesen!

Und wenn ich jetzt irgendwie drankam und den Knopf ...

Wie oft noch mal? Dreimal? Viermal? Jedenfalls wenn ich das Ding oft genug drückte dann konnte ich so vielleicht Hilfe holen!

Vorsichtig lugte ich in Akis Richtung, der jetzt tatswahrhaftig damit beschäftigt war seine Folterwerkzeuge zu polieren! Gott, der Mann war ja noch kränker als ich dachte. Ich schüttelte mich kurz und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.

Vorsichtig belastete ich nur eine Seite, so gut das in dieser Position ging, und streckte meinen Fuß aus, nicht ohne Aki aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch der schien so beschäftigt zu sein, das er meine Verrenkung nicht mitbekam und so schaffte ich es meinen Fuß hinter den Nachttisch zu schieben und mich wieder gerade hinzusetzen. Jonne beobachtete mich mittlerweile mit unruhigen Augen, aber ich glaube er hatte keine Ahnung was ich da machte.

Während Aki jetzt mit polieren fertig zu sein schien, schaffte ich es nach einigen Versuchen die Uhr zwischen Wand und meinen Fuß zu bugsieren und so die Knöpfe an der Seite zu drücken.  
Naja, jedenfalls hoffte ich das ich sie gedrückt hatte, denn kontrollieren konnte es man ja nicht. Aber wenn sie jetzt alles mithörten...

Aki war inzwischen auf dem Weg zu Jonne und in mir stieg Panik auf. Irgendwie musste ich ihn da weg kriegen.

„Hey du Wichser, komm her, du traust dich ja nur an Leute ran die kleiner sind als du!“ schrie ich, was sich mit meiner kaputten Stimme sehr kläglich anhörte. „Komm herüber zu mir und mach mich los, dann lösen wir die Sachen wie richtige Männer in einem Faustkampf.“

Es wirkte. Das heißt ich glaubte das es wirkte, denn Aki hielt vor dem Bett inne und drehte sich zu mir.

„Komm schon, du traust dich eh nicht!“ schrie ich wieder. Aki schien es zumindest auf den Geist zu gehen, denn er kam jetzt auf mich zu, holte aus und trat mir volle Kanne in die Rippen.

Ein harter Schmerz schoss durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich konnte Jonne hinter Aki schreien hören, doch ich selber blieb still, um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben.

„Sag ich doch, das ist alles was du kannst. Wehrlose Leute verletzen..!“ presste ich so gut es ging hervor. Weiter jedoch kam ich nicht denn er trat schon wieder zu und ich hätte schwören können, ich hatte es in mir Knacken hören. Schmerz schoss wieder durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich sah kurz Sternchen vor meinen Augen, schaffte es jedoch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, obwohl schon der nächstes Tritt nahte. Dieser jedoch nahm mir erst mal jegliche Luft zum atmen und Aki lachte.

„Jetzt genug Krawall gemacht? Ich hab gesagt das du zuschauen darfst, aber das heißt nicht das ich dich bis dahin in Ruhe lasse.“.

Der nächste Tritt traf mich seitlich am Becken und ich jaulte nun doch auf, da ich den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Aki holte nun aus und scheuerte mir eine, das die Sternchen wiederkamen und ich versuchte verzweifelt bei Sinnen zu bleiben.

„Und es ist mir egal ob du gefesselt bist, ich finde es macht die ganze Sache lustiger.“ Damit wanderte er wieder zu Jonne, schnappte sich eines der Messer und ließ mich schreien wie am Spieß.

Wie verrückt begann ich wieder an den Handschellen zu zerren, aber wiederum brachte es nichts. Mein Sichtfeld verschwamm und mein ganzer Köper pochte nur so vor Schmerz, doch ich hörte nicht auf zu zappeln, ganz in der Hoffnung mich irgendwie loszukriegen.

Aki hatte sich währenddessen neben Jonne gesetzt und zog ihm nun langsam das Messer über die Brust. Er schnitt nicht tief, nur genug das etwas Blut hervortrat und Jonne wand sich und schrie wie am Spieß. Ich schrie auch wieder, oder immer noch, ich wusste es nicht, doch Aki ließ sich nicht beirren und machte weiter.

„Na gefällt dir das Kleiner?“ hauchte er und Jonne machte etwas, was ich nie erwartet hätte:

Er spuckte Aki ins Gesicht!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, einerseits war es dumm, aber andererseits die einzige Möglichkeit wie er sich noch wehren konnte. Er wollte nicht kampflos untergehen, das konnte ich verstehen und es machte mich sogar ein wenig stolz, so seltsam es klang.

Aki wischte sich währenddessen das Gesicht ab und schaute wütend zu mir herüber. „Er ist genauso bockig wie du!“ zischte er und setzte dann das Messer an Jonnes Unterarm, wo er diesmal härter zuschnitt. Blut quoll hervor und Jonne jaulte auf, versuchte sich von Aki wegzuziehen, doch die Fesseln ließen ihm keine Chance. Ich schrie immer noch und als Aki das Messer an Jonnes Kehle ansetzte brüllte ich noch lauter, sicher wissend das es nicht helfen würde, als uns ein lauter Knall von irgendwo draußen aus der Situation riss.

Aki sprang sofort auf und nur Millisekunden später sah ich wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, Tuomas hereinkam und ohne zögern zwei Schüsse auf Aki abfeuerte, so das jener getroffen kurz innehielt und dann tot auf Jonnes Fußboden zusammensackte.

Tuomas schaute nun zu mir, immer noch total außer Atem.

„Nächstes Mal...“ japste er zwischen den Atemzügen. „nächstes Mal ... machen wir es wie ich sage und bringen den Knilch sofort um!“

Ich nickte nur als er auf mich zukam und mich befreite. Ja nächstes Mal würde ich nicht mehr protestieren.

Nur hoffte ich das es nun wirklich kein nächstes Mal mehr gab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

Die Fans schrieen wie am Spieß.   
  
Jonne hüpfte unruhig durch die Gegend. Es war das erste Konzert von Negative seitdem das alles mit Aki passiert war und er war dementsprechend aufgeregt und hibbelig. Grinsend schnappte ich mir das kleine Energiebündel und gab ihm einen hoffentlich beruhigenden Kuss, den er auch zugleich erwiderte.   
  
Wenn man uns so ansah würde man nichts mehr merken. Jonnes Wunden auf der Brust, die kleine am Hals und auch die tiefere am Arm waren mittlerweile vollends verheilt und bis auf die Narbe am Arm, wo er immer einen Stulpen drübertrug, waren die anderen noch kaum zu sehen. Meine zwei gebrochenen Rippen und die Blutergüsse waren über die letzten 3 Monate auch ausgeheilt und so schien alles normal.   
  
Was aber noch da war, waren die Alpträume. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile nur noch gelegentlich auftauchten und sowohl Jonne als auch mich plagten, waren sie dennoch präsent. Aber wir würden es schaffen, das wusste ich. Wir ließen uns nicht unterkriegen.   
  
Allein schon wegen Arska. Und wegen Sven.   
  
Aki hatte Sven auf seiner Flucht die Kehle durchgeschnitten und wir waren später alle auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen. Klar hatten wir ihn kaum gekannt, aber dennoch schien es richtig, denn er hatte uns bereitwillig geholfen. Nicht nur weil er für Tuomas gearbeitet hatte, nein, ich konnte mich erinnern das die paar Mal wo wir uns getroffen hatten, er uns immer nett und zuvorkommend behandelt hatte. Und so war es das mindeste gewesen auf seine Beerdigung zu gehen.   
  
Es war seltsam jetzt gerade darüber nachzudenken, denn es schien fast wie ein anderes Leben. Nicht weit von mir konnte ich erkennen wie Tuomas mit der kleinen Tilly und seiner Nichte den Backstagebereich heruntergeschlendert kam. Die Größere schien mächtig aufgeregt zu sein und ich musste grinsen. Ja, manchmal waren Fans doch zu süß. Jonne jedenfalls löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und begrüßte die Mädchen und Tuomas sofort und bald waren wir alle in ein mehr oder minder tiefgründiges Gespräch verwickelt.  
  
„So ihr Nudeln in 5 Minuten geht’s auf die Bühne!“ hörte ich Tommi mit einem mal hinter uns rufen und freute mich nur noch mehr. Ja so ließ es sich leben.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln und selber langsam hibbelig werdend schnappte ich mir die Pink Lady und folgte den anderen auf die Bühne. Kaum angekommen flitzte Jonne auch schon wie ein Verrückter über die Stage und wir anderen rockten los als gäbe es kein Morgen.   
  
Ich verlor mich ganz im Rhythmus der Musik.   
  
Wiederum fiel mir auf wie sehr ich das alles vermisst hatte. Die Musik. Das Auftreten. Die Fans. Oder ganz einfach nur das Musikmachen zusammen mit meinen Freunden. All das hatte ich aufgegeben. Einfach so.   
  
Aber Gott sei dank hatte es das Schicksal anders gesehen und mich wieder auf den rechten Weg gestoßen. Wenn auch gleich etwas zu unsanft für meinen Geschmack.   
  
Drogen hatte ich jetzt schon seit knapp 2 Monaten nicht mehr angefasst und es ging mir erstaunlich gut damit. Es hatte viele Arschtritte von Jonne gebraucht und einige Moralpredigten von Tommi und den anderen, aber ich hatte es geschafft.  
  
Und jetzt lebte ich ein völlig neues, aber dennoch bekanntes Leben.   
  
Aus einem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich wie Antti Jonne kurz etwas ins Ohr flüsterte worauf der schelmisch an zu grinsen fing und eifrig nickte. Was zum Teufel heckten die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder aus?  
Wollte ich das überhaupt wissen?   
  
Über die Beiden den Kopf schüttelnd stimmte ich die ersten Töne von „Stronger“ an, einem Song im Stil von „Still alive“ den wir heute das erste Mal spielten. Jonne hatte ihn vor kurzem geschrieben und auch wenn ihn niemand von uns gefragt hatte, so wussten wir doch alle wovon er handelte.   
  
  


_„You can pretend_   
_you´ve torn me down,_   
_but in the end_   
_all you´ve done_   
_is making me stronger”_

  
  
  
Sang Jonne und kurz darauf folgte die Bridge, wo mein blauäugiger Engel auf mich zukam und mich neckisch angrinste. Vorsichtig strich er mir durch die mittlerweile wieder gewachsenen schwarzen Haare und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ah jetzt wusste ich was er wollte! Kein Problem, das konnte er haben.   
  
Während er nun seine Lippen auf die meine legte, konnte ich erkennen das nicht weit von uns Antti mit Gary das gleiche tat und musste innerlich lachen.   
  
Das hatten sie also vorgehabt! Typisch die zwei.  
  
Begierig verlor ich mich ganz in Jonnes weichen Lippen und vergaß dabei sogar das spielen. Gary schien es nicht anders zu gehen und so war Larrys Gitarre bald das einzige Saiteninstrument welches man hören konnte. In solchen Momenten war es wirklich ganz praktisch 3 Gitarristen zu haben und ich war mir sicher das Larry demnächst noch öfters zu diesem wohlverdienten Soli kommen würde.   
  
Das Publikum kreischte mittlerweile in den höchsten Tönen und erst als wir wider atmen mussten, lösten wir uns voneinander.  
  
„Das war erst ein Vorgeschmack, warte bis wir zu Hause sind, dann fall ich über dich her!“ raunte mir mein versauter Engel ins Ohr und wanderte dann fröhlich lächelnd über die Bühne und sang weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Ja zu Hause. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, das er in unserem kleinen Häuschen was wir uns vor kurzem gekauft hatten noch so einiges mit mir vorhatte und ich freute mich darauf.  
  
Grinsend sah ich zu Gary, der nun auch wieder einsetzte und ungeniert seinem rothaarigen Freund auf den Hintern starrte, während dieser dabei war im Takt über die Bühne zu hüpfen.   
  
“…making me stronger” sang Jonne und ich konnte nur zustimmen.   
  
Wir waren verdammt stark geworden.  
  
  
  


ENDE


End file.
